


You Complete My Heartbeat Still

by Devil_wears_yoga_pants



Series: How Both Our Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz Friendship, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Veronica Lodge, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_wears_yoga_pants/pseuds/Devil_wears_yoga_pants
Summary: “Goodnight Moon again?” Veronica chuckled as he clung to the book while climbing into his bed. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and she smiled brightly at him, “It’s not fair to use your eyes on me, munchkin” she reached for the book and settled in next to him.She only made it a few pages before he started to stir, “Mommy?” he asked sleepily.“What is it love?” she looked down at him as he nestled closer to her side.“Can you tell me the story about the Princess and the Pea instead?” he yawned, his finger playing with his ear as he looked at the pictures in the book.Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath to steady herself. “Once upon a time, there were two very pretty princesses”
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Derek Hale/Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Series: How Both Our Worlds Collide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660411
Comments: 119
Kudos: 84





	1. I can't help but dream about your song, Your voice in my head makes me feel numb

Veronica rushed down the street, frantically checking her watch as she dodged the people scattered along the sidewalk. She hated being late, but her last meeting of the day ran over and the wait for a cab was insane. She adjusted her bag higher on her shoulder as she rounded the corner, smiling brightly when she saw him turn around and see her.

“Mommy!” the little boy yelled as he pulled away and ran down the sidewalk to meet her.

“My sweet boy!” she cooed as she wrapped him up in her arms. “I’m so sorry I’m late” she rushed as she squeezed him tighter.

“It’s ok, Uncle Derek bought me a hot dog” he motioned behind him at the man approaching.

“Uncle Derek is a sucker” she joked as she stood to greet him, kissing his cheek when he dipped down to hug her.

“It’s not my fault he inherited your eyes” Derek laughed, moving out of the way to miss her playful push.

“What about me, huh? Did you get me a hot dog?” she asked as she grabbed his hand and started walking the last few blocks to their apartment.

“You don’t like hot dogs” he wrinkled his face and jumped over the cracks in the sidewalk.

“I got you a Caesar salad” Derek held the bag up for her to see earning a smile from her before she turned her attention back to the little boy.

“Tell me about your day” Veronica prompted as she jumped over one of the cracks with him.

“I got a B on my spelling test” he hummed, losing interest quickly in the conversation.

Veronica chuckled before turning her attention to Derek, “how was your day?”

“I had to spend the morning with Peter, so I’ll give you two guesses about how my day was” he lightly joked.

“I’ll do you one better, I had a meeting today with a very important textile manufacturer and turns out Isaac’s translation skills are a little rustier than he thought” she chuckled before leaning closer to Derek, “He called the Director of Operations a penis by mistake when ordering lunch.”

Derek laughed loudly as they stopped in front of her apartment building. “Ok, you win.”

“Thank you for picking him up for me” Veronica smiled as she pushed up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he kissed her cheek as they pulled away before bending down and holding his arms out for a hug, “Thanks for hanging out with me today.”

“Thank you for the hot dog!” he exclaimed before whispering in his ear, “And the ice cream.”

Veronica rolled her eyes playfully at Derek when he winked up at her.

After waving farewell to Derek, they climbed the stairs to their apartment and set about getting him ready for bed. He picked out his favorite dinosaur pajamas and quickly took a bath and only had to be told twice to put his pajamas on as he chose to run around the apartment in his underwear for half an hour. Veronica pulled her hair up into a bun as she walked into his room telling him to pick out a book from the shelf in the corner.

“Goodnight Moon again?” Veronica chuckled as he clung to the book while climbing into his bed. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and she smiled brightly at him, “It’s not fair to use your eyes on me, munchkin” she reached for the book and settled in next to him.

She only made it a few pages before he started to stir, “Mommy?” he asked sleepily.

“What is it love?” she looked down at him as he nestled closer to her side.

“Can you tell me the story about the Princess and the Pea instead?” he yawned, his finger playing with his ear as he looked at the pictures in the book.

Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath to steady herself. “Once upon a time, there were two very pretty princesses”

“That’s you and Aunt Betty, right?” he interrupted.

“Yes, it was me and your Aunt Betty” she chuckled. “These two princesses were very sad in their old home, so they moved to another kingdom and got a new castle to share. One day, the blonde-haired princess met a prince, and he helped her to be very happy because he slayed all the dragons that were chasing her!” she exclaimed.

“Uncle Jughead!” he cheered happily.

“That’s right!” she giggled.

“What about the dark-haired princess?” he asked sleepily.

“Well, she met a dashing knight who made her extremely happy too. He was incredibly kind, and smart, and he made her feel safer than she ever had before.” Veronica paused as she felt her heart ache.

“What happened to the knight mommy?” he looked up at her and her breath caught in her throat, he looked so much like him when he was tired.

“Well my sweet boy, the dark-haired princess had a lot of dragons to fight, and she loved the knight so much that she tried to fight the dragons on her own. But there were too many, and the knight had his own dragons, so the knight and the princess needed to fight their dragons on their own, but before the princess left on her journey, the knight gave her the most precious gift that she had ever received.”

“Me!” she nodded and leaned down to place a kiss on his head.

“Ok mister, time for bed” she stood and turned off the light, “I love you my little Sweet Pea.”

“I love you mommy” he yawned.

Veronica closed his door and moved to the living room, gathering toys along the way and placing them in the toy box in the closet, her eyes looking over the pictures she had framed on the wall. Derek, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Jughead, Kevin, Fangs…they were all there for her and her son. He had so many people who loved him, but she couldn’t help but hurt at the absence of Sweet Pea.

_Veronica sat in the waiting room, her leg bouncing nervously as she watched the door, hoping he would show up. She had apologized profusely in the letter she left for him, and told him that she understood that he didn’t want to be with her anymore, but that she had a doctor’s appointment scheduled to confirm her pregnancy, and that she hoped he would meet her there. She had already asked the nurse to skip her appointment once in hopes of buying him more time. She felt nauseous and scared, and all she wanted was to see him come through that door._

_“Miss Lodge?” the nurse called, opening the door at the far side of the reception area._

_Veronica stood and checked her phone, saddened that there weren’t any notifications. She hesitated briefly at the door, taking one last look, but he never came._

She ran into Stiles and Lydia in the city one day while she was out shopping with her mom, the look of shock on Lydia’s face causing a mild panic as she thought about how this information would get out. But her old friends rallied around her. Isaac and Derek helped her find a place by everyone. Alison and Lydia helped her decorate the nursery. Stiles helped her find a job, although, he more just pestered Lydia until she helped to get her an interview at a fashion house that was in need of a communications director. Derek went to every Lamaze class she had. Jackson, Scott, and Kira all flew in for the delivery and helped to welcome little Patrick Michael Lodge into the world.

Her mother had tried to discourage her from naming him after Sweet Pea, he hadn’t responded to any of the letters that she had sent so he obviously didn’t want to be a part of his life. But Veronica insisted, she knew that if she hadn’t run away, that Sweet Pea would have been there. It was her fault that he left, and she didn’t want their son to be punished for her mistakes.

Betty had told her that Sweet Pea moved to California shortly after their breakup and that he wasn’t keeping in contact with anyone anymore. She still wrote to him, a letter for every milestone of Patrick’s life; his first sonogram, his delivery pictures, a recording of his first words. But after she sent a picture of his first steps, the letter came back “return to sender”, her heart broke all over again.

Derek had attempted to get back together, but she was never able to shake Sweet Pea from her mind. He understood, and much to Veronica’s relief, he maintained a constant influence in Patrick’s life, and Patrick loved him tremendously. He loved all the boys really; he played spies with Stiles and Isaac in the park, he learned how to play lacrosse from Scott and Jackson, Kevin and Fangs taught him how to make pancakes. He was incredibly lucky for all the love and support he had surrounding him.

Veronica pushed the thoughts from her mind as she grabbed her tea from the stove and poured it into a class. She needed to sleep, but knew she would be awake for a while longer. She always found it hard to sleep when she told him that story, but it was worth it to keep a positive light on Sweet Pea.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Betty signed off on the copy that her new intern brought to her office that morning, half a bagel dangling from her mouth as she shuffled the papers around. She stood and crossed her office, moving the papers into as neat a pile as she could make them, she bit off a bite of the now cold bread as she moved them into one arm.

“Amy!” she hollered out the open door.

A petite brunette rushed through the doors and reached for the papers just as they were about to fall out of Betty’s hands. A squeak of panic escaping her lips as she righted them, before smiling amusedly at Betty.

“I told you to call me in here and I’d help you with this” she laughed good naturedly.

“I guess I’m still getting used to having good help around here” Betty chuckled, “the last intern we had was practically a ghost until 10:00.”

Amy shook her head as she moved back out of the office, straightening the stack and arranging them back into the order they needed to be for the editor.

Betty sat at the chair in her office, ripping off another piece of bagel as she opened her email and sent off the notes she had made for Dilton before collapsing against her chair exhaustedly.

She smiled at the image on her desktop of Jughead asleep on the couch with Patrick sleeping on his chest. She was surprised to see how quickly he took to Veronica’s baby, but a part of her knew that he felt guilty that Sweet Pea was not around, so he did his best to overcompensate. Not that Veronica needed it; everyone had rallied around her and Patrick was move loved than any child could ever hope to be.

Her phone rang, breaking her out of her daydream. “Betty Cooper” she greeted as she pulled open her notes for the next edition.

“Betty, you have to do something about Jughead” Toni whined on the other end of the phone.

Betty laughed as she stretched in her chair. “What is he doing now?”

“All I want to do is take a nap and eat Cheetos and he has our entire kitchen torn apart” she cried, “and I’m as big as a whale and I don’t fit into any of my clothes, and it’s a thousand degrees and my kitchen is a mess” she let out in a single breath.

“How about you head over to our place,” Betty offered as she dug out her cell phone, “I know for a fact that Jughead has a new bag of Cheetos in the cabinet by the fridge. You can take a long bath and then grab a nap before I get home” she smiled as she heard Toni sniffle on the other end.

“You’re the best almost sister-in-law ever” she cried before she hung up the phone.

Betty smiled as she looked to the ring on her finger.

_“Jug, why are you pacing back and forth like a maniac?” Betty asked lazily from their bed as she watched Jughead moved back and forth across the room._

_“It’s nothing” he said, stopping and looking at her before continuing to pace._

_“It’s obviously something otherwise you wouldn’t be wearing a hole in the carpet” she giggled, pulling the sheet up around her chest as she sat up, patting the spot next to her for him to come sit._

_He sighed and bit his lip, looking nervously at her before moving to the bed. He sat down and then quickly stood up again, turning around to walk back to the dresser before thinking about it again and moving back to the bed._

_“Jug!” she laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her._

_“Sorry” he sighed, shaking his head and looking at her, “I love you,” he said simply._

_“I love you too” she grinned, leaning forward and kissing his lips sweetly._

_“I wish this wasn’t the way I was going to do this” he leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand, “I promise you I had this whole plan and it was going to be amazing.” Betty quirked her eyebrow at him questioningly. “I love you so much, so much more than I ever thought I could love someone. And after everything, all the bullshit that has gone on, I know that I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” He stood quickly and reached into the nightstand next to his side of the bed, pulling out a small velvet bag he sat up and opened it, tipping it over until a ring fell into the palm of his hand. “What do you say Cooper, wanna marry me?”_

_“Oh my God! Of course I want to marry you!” she giggled as she came up to her knees and wrapped herself around him._

_Jughead smiled and held her tightly. “I think this is better than what I had planned,” he smirked as he ran his hand down her naked backside, “it’s going to make celebrating with you so much easier” they laughed together as he tipped her back on to the bed._

She looked at the invitation to Toni’s baby shower and smiled. Sure, it was a little weird that her cousin and her soon to be sister-in-law were having a baby together, but Toni was the best thing to happen to Cheryl and she couldn’t be happier for her.

Her eyes fluttered back to the picture of Jughead and Patrick and her heart hurt for Veronica. She wanted desperately to help her, but she had sworn to her that she wouldn’t try and find Sweet Pea. “ _He’s made his choice, Bee, I don’t want to force him to be here for Patrick_ ” she had told her. She looked back to the invitation and smirked, no one ever said she couldn’t tell him about Toni, she thought as she quickly moved to her computer and began typing furiously.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea squinted as he rolled over, the sun pouring through the cracks in the blinds and setting the room ablaze with the afternoon sun. A slender hand snaked its way around his waist, and for a minute his dream world seeped into reality. He reached down and laced their fingers together and in his hungover state he swore he could hear her giggle at him. “Ronnie” he hummed as he turned back over, but the blonde hair fanned out across his pillow woke him up instantly.

Of course she wasn’t here he thought bitterly.

An image of her flashed in his mind and he scolded himself. He was still a little drunk from the night before and he was never able to keep her ghost at bay when he drank.

_Sweet Pea held the door open for a mom and her three kids as he exited the bakery next to the hotel he’d been staying at. He had hoped to have found a place to stay by now, but the move from California back to New York was moving slower than he would have liked._

_He heard her name before he saw her, the word dancing through his brain tauntingly as he searched frantically for her, a led weight settling in his stomach when his eyes landed on Derek instead. He was smiling and waving across the street and he followed his eyeline and that’s when he saw her, hurrying across the crosswalk with a baby strapped to her chest._

_His entire world paused as he watched her walk up to Derek, her eyes sparkling happily at him as he leaned in and kissed the baby on the top of the head, his hand reaching for hers as he pulled her down the street._

_Sweet Pea watched them until they disappeared into a restaurant at the end of the block, his feet stuck to the ground until someone accidentally knocked into him, shaking him out of the nightmare he was in._

_She had moved on._

_She had moved on with Derek._

_She had moved on with Derek and they had a baby._

Sweet Pea rolled to his back and stared at the crack in the ceiling next to the ceiling fan, the blades slowly circling and hiding the crack and making it appear again. There. Gone. There. Gone. There. Gone.

“What time is it?” he looked down at the girl stirring next to him, a feeling of disgust rising in his throat.

“Time for you to leave” he replied coldly, pushing the sheets off him as he stood and moved to the bathroom attached to his room, “You can let yourself out.”

Sweet Pea stood under the hot water and sighed, the steam clearing his head as he heard his door shut loudly. Probably won’t be seeing her again, he chuckled to himself. It didn’t matter, no one mattered, he was essentially alone here anyway. He thought back to the day that he left New York, he was so angry that he was blind to the whole situation. He left his friends and family to follow a band around, writing songs for them and staying in the shadows. He drank to numb the pain, to drown out her memory, but it didn’t work. It seemed a cruel joke that her memory became stronger the more he drank, but it was a pain he chased feverishly, because at least she was with him in those moments, at least it meant he was feeling something.


	2. I've been strong for so long, That I never thought how much I needed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kev, I don’t know what you are talking about. Sweet Pea isn’t coming to the baby shower, he freaked out on me when I called to try and get him to come,” she hadn’t told anyone about the phone call, she didn’t see the point in stirring everyone up since it didn’t go that well.
> 
> “What phone call?” Kevin leaned forward to set his glass down. “Jug and Fangs are in LA right now trying to get him to come home.”
> 
> “What? Jughead told me that they went up to help FP with something at his cabin” Betty stood quickly and rushed for her phone.
> 
> “Stop that Betts” Kevin chased her into the other room and grabbed her phone from her hands, “they didn’t want to worry you if they couldn’t convince him to come home. Now tell me what phone call you are talking about,” he demanded.
> 
> “I may have called him a few days ago to try and get him to come back home” Betty tried her best to sound nonchalant.
> 
> “And?” Kevin pushed for her to continue.
> 
> “He kind of lost it on me and said that he dodged a bullet when it came to Veronica and Patrick, and I told him he was a piece of shit and that Patrick was better off never knowing who he was,” Betty quietly admitted, ashamed to admit that he got a rise out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the reviews so far!
> 
> Chapter title from Freya Ridings "Lost Without You"

Jughead could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket as held the new shelf in place so Fangs could screw it in. He looked over his shoulder to see Toni waddle through the kitchen, a satisfied smirk on her face as she climbed the stairs to her room. He rolled his eyes knowing full well that she had called Betty and complained about how long this kitchen renovation was taking. He should have known better than to volunteer to help Fangs and Kevin on this; it was their present to Cheryl and Toni; he should have just stayed home.

“Ten bucks says Toni just got you in trouble” Fangs chuckled as he placed the last screw.

“No bet” Jughead replied dryly as he let go of the shelf and stepped back to look at it.

“Ok loser, I’m off to your house for some peace and quiet” Toni hollered as she came back down the stairs.

“I’m going to guess that Betty already told you where my Cheetos are?” he smirked as he turned and leaned against the counter.

“I wouldn’t call them your Cheetos anymore” she threw over her shoulder as she grabbed her keys off of the counter in front of him. “Please tell me you guys are going to be finished today,” she begged as she rubbed her belly.

“We’ll be done with the loud stuff today” Fangs confirmed, stepping behind her and rubbing her shoulders. “Kev will be by tomorrow with Veronica to help finish out the decorating portion.”

Toni sighed contently as Fangs continued to massage her neck. “Fine” she breathed as she opened her eyes and smiled at him, her scowl returning when she turned and looked at a bemused Jughead. “I expect you to have ice cream when you come home today” she lifted her chin defiantly and shuffled out of the room.

“Man, pregnant Toni is moody” Fangs whispered as reached for his drill.

“Toni is always moody, pregnancy or not” Jughead replied, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking the message from Betty.

_B: Be nice to your sister and I won’t tell her where the hidden cookies are_ _😊_

He chuckled as he typed out a reply.

_J: What makes you think I haven’t already eaten the hidden cookies?_

Jughead shoved his phone in his pocket and turned back to Fangs, a smirk on his face as they got back to work.

“Now that it’s just the two of us, Kevin told me that he is thinking of hunting down Pea.” Fangs winced as he delivered the news.

Jughead stiffened as he turned around and crossed his arms. “Huh” he blew out. “I thought we all agreed to let him make his own decisions.”

“I know man, but I mean, it’s bad enough he’s an absentee father” Fangs grumbled, “but now he’s going to miss Toni’s kid and your wedding? He didn’t even come home when Kevin’s dad had his heart attack.” Fangs clenched his fists and shook his head.

Jughead looked closely at Fangs, his jaw tensing as he bit the corner of his lip. “I know where he is” he blurted out.

“What the fuck man!” Fangs swatted at him.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on him since Veronica had Patrick, I kept thinking that she’d eventually change her mind and want to find him, so I made sure I knew where he was.” Jughead deflated as he picked up the screwdriver sitting on the counter and began spinning it in his hands. “I kind of hoped I would see what it was that was keeping him away, but from what I can tell, he doesn’t have anything.”

“You know, when Veronica started bringing Derek around, I wanted to hate him for driving that wedge between her and Pea,” Fangs leaned forward on the island and rested his chin in his hands. “But the more I saw them together the less angry I got.”

“Yeah, he’s far from high on my list of favorite people, but what he’s done for Patrick, he’s good in my book” Jughead agreed.

“So, you gonna tell me where he is?” Fangs asked as he stood and moved to the other side of the island.

Jughead thought about it for a moment before blowing out a long breath, “What if we just go get him together?”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“I think that waiter wants your number” Lydia teased as she eyed Veronica playfully.

“Please, I highly doubt that” Veronica shrugged turning her attention to the drink in her hand.

“No, I think she’s right, he’s been staring at you since we got here” Allison confirmed.

“Even if that’s true, I’m not interested” Veronica rolled her eyes playfully at her friends.

“You have to stop doing that” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in the booth.

“Doing what?” Veronica asked mirroring her as she leaned back across from her.

“Punishing yourself.” Lydia challenged, earning a chuckle from Veronica. “I’m serious. Look, I know that you think you are to blame for Patrick’s father leaving” she continued.

“He’s name is Sweet Pea. You can use it you know” Veronica interrupted.

“Why, I hate his name” Lydia stated simply.

“Really?” Veronica challenged, “Stiles?”

“Stiles is a shortening of his last name,” Lydia huffed, “Sweet Pea makes him sound like some 1950’s greaser.”

“Alright, cool down you two” Allison chuckled at the pair. “I think that what Lydia was trying to say, is that it’s ok for you to move on. You don’t have to be alone forever.”

“I’m not alone” Veronica frowned, “It’s not like I’m waiting for him, I know that I blew it and it’s over. I’m just not interested in being with anyone.”

Veronica stirred the tea in front of her while Allison changed the subject. She wasn’t waiting on Sweet Pea, she knew that, but the thought of dating anyone other than him made her sick. If she were being completely honest with herself, she knew it was because she was scared to love someone the way she had loved him just to have it ripped away from her again. The first few months after he left were almost unbearable but she had to make it through for Patrick. He needed her now and she couldn’t let herself become distracted because of some guy.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea chewed on the end of his pen as he looked at the words on the paper in front of him. For some reason he couldn’t get the lyrics to work. What was he thinking? He hadn’t been able to get the lyrics to work for him for the last few months. He looked across the café at a girl who was giggling at something her date had said to her, the sound turning his stomach at how sweet and innocent it seemed.

“Yo Pea, you want another coffee?” the kid behind the register asked as he wiped down the counter.

Sweet Pea shook his head, he’d already had three, if he didn’t stop now, he’d never get to sleep.

“Hey man” a tall blonde greeted as he pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

“What do you want Bret?” Sweet Pea grumbled as he pulled his notepad closer.

“We need our new songs” he smirked as he picked up Sweet Pea’s coffee and took a sip.

“I thought you said you weren’t going into the studio for another month” he sighed.

“Well, things change” Bret turned his nose up at the drink in his hand, “and we’re ready for something a little more, I don’t know, peppy? I’m tired of singing all that broken heart nonsense.”

“That broken heart nonsense is what makes you all that money” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and began packing up his stuff.

“Maybe, but Donna thinks we should take a chance this album, go for a different crowd” Bret shrugged.

“Your girlfriend is annoying” Sweet Pea mumbled as he stood picking up his coffee and moving towards the exit.

“Tell me something I don’t know” Bret agreed as he followed Sweet Pea out of the shop. “Seriously though, I am going to need the new stuff sooner rather than later.”

“Awesome” he replied dryly, unlocking his car door and tossing his bag into the passenger seat.

He watched as Bret crossed the street before he got into his car, sighing heavily as he put his key into his ignition. His phone rang and he reached into his bag and answered it without looking at the number.

“Sweet Pea?” her voice throwing him for a loop, “It’s Betty, um, Jughead’s Betty” she sounded nervous. He felt frozen, unsure what to say, but knowing it must be bad if she was breaking the silent treatment to give him a call.

“Uh, yeah, hey” he stumbled awkwardly.

“I thought it would have been harder to track you down, but it only took me a few days” she chuckled and he let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“It’s not like I’ve been hiding or anything” he knew that was the wrong thing to say by the sound of the sigh she made on the other end. “Look, I just…is there something you need?” he couldn’t wait to end this call.

“Um, actually, yeah, I was just calling to tell you that we are having a baby shower for Toni this weekend and we’re also throwing an engagement party for me and Jug” she took a breath and waited but he didn’t say anything. “I know that they won’t admit it, but it’s important to them that you be here for this stuff. These are really big moments and it’s killing them that you’re not around for them.”

“Did they ask you to call?” he didn’t know why it mattered.

“I’m trying to surprise them” she was lying, he could tell that immediately.

“Betty, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for me to come back” he sighed, it’s not a good idea for him to see Veronica is what he wanted to say but knew he couldn’t.

“That’s bullshit and you know it” he was shocked at her tone; he’d never known her to swear and it made him uneasy to hear her raise her voice at him.

“It’s not bullshit, it’s reality,” he argued.

“Not that, I mean it’s bullshit that you left in the first place” she was mad, “This isn’t about her, which, she’s doing great by the way, thanks for asking. This is about your family needing you and you being to much of a stubborn ass to come home and face up to your mistakes.”

“Of course, this is about her” he scoffed, he knew she was right, but he wasn’t going to let her know that, “You have a lot of nerve calling me and trying to give me a guilt trip about ‘my mistakes’” he spat.

“Are you not even the least bit curious about him?” he could hear her sniffle and it softened his anger. He didn’t want to make her cry.

“What’s there to be curious about, seems I dodged a bullet” he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

“You piece of shit!” she cried, “Forget it, forget that I ever called you, I don’t know what I was thinking trying to help you out. He’s better off never knowing you!” he flinched as she hung up the phone.

Sweet Pea stared at the phone in his hands for a moment before turning it off and stuffing it into this bag.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Jughead signed the last paper and slid it across the desk, offering a polite smile as he took the keys from the agent and headed outside. Fangs looked up from his spot and took a final drag of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and blowing it out.

“So how far away is he from this place?” he asked picking up his bag and following Jughead to the rental car.

“About five I think” he pulled out his phone and typed the address into the GPS for confirmation.

“Man, I can’t believe we’re really doing this” Fangs waited next to the trunk as Jughead unlocked it, tossing his bag in and moving to the passenger seat.

“I hope you’re not getting your hopes up” he warned, “if he didn’t want to come home for Patrick once over the last five years, I’m not sure what we can do to get him to come home now.”

“I hope he’s ready for a decent beating for that” Fangs scoffed, “I always thought that he’d be more involved, especially after the way his dad just bailed on their family.”

“I know he was mad at Veronica, but it just seems overkill,” Jughead started the car and plugged in his phone, taking one last look as he pulled out of the space and headed out of the parking lot.

“What really happened there?” Fangs asked as he settled into the seat.

“I’m not real sure; he seemed to be ready to apologize and then it was like one day he didn’t want to have anything to do with her,” Jughead sighed.

“Veronica’s amazing” Fangs hummed, “Through everything, I’ve never heard her say a single word bad about him.”

“I overheard Patrick tell Betty this bedtime story that Veronica made up; he’s convinced that Pea is some amazing guy that is off ‘fighting dragons’ to keep him and Veronica safe” Jughead gripped the wheel tighter.

“The Princess and the Pea story” Fangs nodded, “he told it to me and Kev too.”

Jughead watched the road in front of him as cars passed on both sides.

“What if this is a mistake? What if letting Patrick believe Pea is just some brave knight is really the best thing for him?” Fangs wondered aloud.

“I can’t believe that,” Jughead answered, “No matter what he’s done these last six years, he’s still Sweet Pea; he’s still our best friend.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Betty poured the lemonade into the glasses in front of her as she listened to Kevin jabber on and on about some party that him and Fangs had gone to the week before. She was glad that Jughead was a homebody like she was, preferring to spend their free time huddled together in their living room watching true crime documentaries or reading books. They had a quiet life, but it was perfect for her.

“Earth to Betty?” Kevin chuckled when she blinked at him.

“Sorry, Kev” she chuckled as she slid his glass in front of him.

“It’s ok, I know it’s not really your scene” he sighed as he picked up his glass and moved to the living room.

“I’m excited to see Toni and Cheryl’s kitchen tomorrow” Betty changed the subject as she followed him into the other room.

“Fangs and Jughead did such a good job on the new counters,” he confirmed sitting down and leaning against the arm of the sofa.

“I know Toni is glad to have her peace and quiet back now that their gone,” Betty chuckled. “Her shower will be calm and peaceful just like she wanted.”

“I guess that all depends on Pea really” Kevin shrugged.

“What are you talking about?” Betty’s eyes drew together in concern.

“I mean, I guess he could show up calm, but we both know that Pea was always a bit overkill in the grumpy department” Kevin continued.

“Kev, I don’t know what you are talking about. Sweet Pea isn’t coming to the baby shower, he freaked out on me when I called to try and get him to come,” she hadn’t told anyone about the phone call, she didn’t see the point in stirring everyone up since it didn’t go that well.

“What phone call?” Kevin leaned forward to set his glass down. “Jug and Fangs are in LA right now trying to get him to come home.”

“What? Jughead told me that they went up to help FP with something at his cabin” Betty stood quickly and rushed for her phone.

“Stop that Betts” Kevin chased her into the other room and grabbed her phone from her hands, “they didn’t want to worry you if they couldn’t convince him to come home. Now tell me what phone call you are talking about,” he demanded.

“I may have called him a few days ago to try and get him to come back home” Betty tried her best to sound nonchalant.

“And?” Kevin pushed for her to continue.

“He kind of lost it on me and said that he dodged a bullet when it came to Veronica and Patrick, and I told him he was a piece of shit and that Patrick was better off never knowing who he was,” Betty quietly admitted, ashamed to admit that he got a rise out of her. 

“Oh man” Kevin sighed, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you guys say you were planning on them going to see him?” she countered defensively.

Kevin looked at his watch and calculated the time difference, “well, it’s too late to warn them now. They should be with him already.”

“Should we warn Veronica?” Betty felt sick at the thought that she would find out about all of this. Veronica had given them all very strict rules to stay away from Sweet Pea when it came to Patrick.

“No, not yet anyway” Kevin shook his head furiously, “maybe Jug and Fangs will knock some sense into him.”

“Hopefully” Betty agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think...I survive on your reviews :)


	3. So I'll take two of what you're having and I'll take all of what you got, To kill this goddamn lonely, goddamn lonely love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Sweet Pea-
> 
> I thought that I would know what to say as soon as I started writing this, but I’ve been staring at this dumb piece of paper for an hour and still have yet to come up with the right words for you. I wish you could help me write this; your words are always so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea finds out...

“Babe, have you seen my robe?” Toni hollered from the bathroom.

“It’s in the wash remember? You spilled chocolate syrup on it last night” Cheryl replied from their bed.

Toni pouted as she walked into the room, her hair wrapped up in a towel. “I’m too big for anything else” she whined as she adjusted the tank top she was wearing only for the hem to pull back up when she let go.

“You can wear mine” Cheryl offered nodding to her robe that was draped over the chair in the corner.

“But yours is silky and mine is soft like a teddy bear” she climbed into bed and pulled the towel off of her head, her wet hair falling around her shoulders.

“Want me to go and buy you a new one?” Cheryl smiled sweetly, earning a playful eyeroll from Toni.

“It’s too late” she sighed, sinking back against the pillows and yawning.

Cheryl put her magazine down on the nightstand beside her and scooted closer, her hand coming to rest on Toni’s belly as she began to hum a soft lullaby.

“She likes that” Toni hummed along with her.

“I still can’t believe we are having a little girl I would have bet anything that it was a boy” Cheryl rubbed soothing circles on her stomach.

“Are you disappointed?” Toni asked as she carded her fingers through Cheryl’s hair.

“I was at first I guess,” she shrugged before sitting up and looking at Toni, “Patrick was such an amazing baby and when we started trying I could picture us with a little boy just like him. But honestly, I’m just so exited to be doing this with you, she’s going to be the best thing to ever happen to us.”

“Are you still ok with Fangs and Kevin as the godparents?” she smiled as she laced her fingers with Cheryl’s.

“I am” she nodded happily, “Betty and Jug are amazing godparents to Patrick, but I can just picture how big of a mush Fangs will be with our little girl, can’t you?”

Toni chuckled as she thought of it, pushing aside the pang she felt that Sweet Pea wouldn’t be around for her baby the same way he was missing for Patrick.

“It’s ok to be sad” Cheryl’s soft voice caused Toni’s chin to tremble slightly. “I know we aren’t supposed to say his name, but it’s understandable that your upset that he’s not here.”

“I feel so selfish,” Toni admitted, “Veronica is so strong without him and Patrick has such an amazing bunch of uncles that love him, but I guess I always thought that Pea would be here for this and it just hurts to know that our baby won’t know him.”

“It’s his loss” Cheryl stuck her chin out defiantly, “He’ll realize what a mistake he made someday.”

Toni laid her head on Cheryl’s shoulder and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by Cheryl’s humming.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea slowed to walk as he rounded the corner towards his apartment, his run doing more to annoy him then to help work out lyrics for Brett’s band. It’s not that he couldn’t write “peppy” songs, it’s just that he hadn’t felt happy in so long that the words felt forced as he tried to put them on paper. He knew that he would have to channel his time with her if he wanted any chance of pulling out the right feeling and that thought alone terrified him.

He tried to think of anyone else, but Josie brought back nothing but horrible memories and all the girls he’d slept with since moving to California made him feel disgusted with himself. How could he honestly think about love and not think of her, she was perfection, until he went and drove her into the arms of another man all because he was insecure and had a temper. Every girl after her would be nothing but second best and the thought of her being so happy with Derek sent a rage through him that he wasn’t prepared to deal with.

He started up the stairs to his apartment but jumped back slightly when he looked up and was met with Fangs and Jughead sitting on the top step.

“Holy shit!” he gasped as he reached for the railing to steady himself. “What the fuck are you two doing here?”

“Nice to see you too Pea” Fangs spat angerly.

“You know that’s not what I meant” he let go of the railing and continued to climb the stairs, opening the door and nodding for them to follow him.

“I’m guessing you’re here to yell at me,” he continued as he opened the door to his apartment and made his way to the kitchen to grab some water. “Jug, man, I didn’t mean to yell at Betty it just kind of came out. I’m sorry if I sent her into some tailspin” he downed the water in a single drink as Jughead looked questioningly at him.

“What are you talking about?” he asked cautiously.

“Betty called a few days ago, trying to get me to come home for the shower and your engagement party. Congrats by the way” he tipped his new glass of water at him before taking another drink.

“And how did that lead you to yelling at her?” Fangs questioned, his arms crossing in front of his chest as he felt a mild annoyance flush through his system. Who could yell at Betty?

“I know about Veronica’s kid, I saw her with Derek when I was in the city a few years ago” Sweet Pea started to explain, “she didn’t like me telling her I dodged a bullet very much. Look, honestly I just said it” he started but was cut off by Fangs charging him, his hands gripping tightly at the neck of his shirt as he slammed him against the refrigerator. 

“You are scum, Pea!” Fangs yelled as he pulled him back and slammed him against the refrigerator again scattering papers across the floor.

Jughead reached forward and pulled Fangs away as Sweet Pea righted himself, a look of complete disbelief on his face. “What the fuck Fogarty?” he straightened his shirt, “If you want to be mad at someone be mad at her, she’s not my responsibility” he was caught off guard as Jughead turned and punched him, the sound of his fist connecting with his eye sending a sharp crunch echoing through the apartment.

“How dare you talk about him that way!” Jughead pushed at Fangs as he tried to pull him back, “I knew you were an asshole Pea, but I never thought you’d ditch your kid this way” he yelled as Fangs over powered him and managed to push him into the living room.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Sweet Pea bellowed, his hand grabbing for a towel to stop the blood that was seeping into this eye.

“After what your dad did man, I would have thought you of all people would have had more care than to walk out on your own kid like that” Jughead spat angerly his fists clenching at his side.

“Stop!” Sweet Pea felt the bile rising in his throat, “Stop it ok, just stop” he tried to get his breathing to slow, but he felt like the walls in his shitty apartment were closing in on him, “What do you mean, my kid?”

“We’re not in the mood for you to play dumb” Fangs slumped down into the chair behind him, his knee bouncing furiously.

“I’m not playing” Sweet Pea turned to look at Fangs, his features melting into confusion.

“He really doesn’t know?” Fangs asked Jughead in disbelief.

“No, no I know you know” Jughead rushed, “I was with her when she mailed some of the letters, hell I gave you one of the letters.”

Sweet Pea moved quickly to his room, ripping open the drawer in his nightstand and sending some of the contents flying across the floor he grabbed for the envelopes he had stashed in there years ago and came out to the living room, holding them up for Jughead and Fangs before he tossed them on the coffee table in front of them.

“I never opened them” he admitted his voice ashamed as he pulled the rag away from his eye.

“You’re an idiot Pea” Fangs scoffed, leaning forward and picking up one of the letters, turning if over in his hand and seeing that it was still sealed.

“Tell me something I don’t know” he breathed as he collapsed on the couch, “I have a kid?”

Jughead watched the shame wash over Sweat Pea and he felt sorry for him for the first time in six years. He pulled his phone out and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of him. He scrolled through his pictures until he landed on one of Veronica and Patrick from his school recital a few weeks ago.

“His name’s Patrick” Jughead replied softly handing his phone to Sweet Pea.

“She named him after me?” his voice was barely a whisper as he held the phone, a small sob escaping his mouth as he looked up to Jughead with tears in his eyes, “He looks like me.”

Jughead silently looked to Fangs, his anger cracking as he took in the sight of Sweet Pea holding his phone tightly in his hands.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Alright little man, I’m going to go easy on you this time” Isaac smiled as he crouched in front of the net.

“Oh, you’ve been trying your hardest up til now?” Patrick joked as he spun the lacrosse stick in his hands.

Derek and Stiles laughed loudly as Isaac shot them a dirty look.

“Patrick Michael, you know better than to talk like that,” Veronica scolded.

“Sorry mommy” he hollered over his shoulder at her.

“It’s not Isaac’s fault he’s not good at lacrosse” Veronica teased, causing Derek and Stiles to laugh harder.

Veronica watched from the side lines as Patrick picked up the ball and ran towards the goal, dodging around Stiles as he shot it between Isaac’s legs. He held his stick above his head and ran a victory lap, laughing wildly when Derek picked him up and carried him around on his shoulders.

“And the winner is Patrick!” He yelled, “and the crowd goes wild!”

Veronica smiled at the sight before her as Isaac bowed to Patrick in defeat and Stiles pretended to interview him, using the end of his stick as a microphone.

“It kind of makes your heart hurt how cute they are together, huh?” Veronica turned over her shoulder and smiled at the girl who just arrived.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better uncle for Patrick” Veronica confirmed, smiling as she watched Derek put him down and give him a tip on how to hold his stick better. “He’s going to make an amazing dad”

“We’re pretty lucky” she rubbed her belly and smiled happily Veronica.

“Hey Braeden,” Stiles greeted as he hugged her, “Lydia wanted me to remind you that she bought the tickets for the conference next weekend.”

Braeden chuckled as she pulled away from Stiles, “Tell her thanks, I got the texts and email reminders as well.”

Stiles shrugged and playfully rolled his eyes.

“Mommy! Uncle Derek said that I shoot better than Uncle Scott!” Patrick exclaimed as he came running up and launched himself into her arms.

“I don’t think he understands that everyone shoots better than Uncle Scott” Derek teased as he stopped at Braeden, kissing her cheek before bending down and kissing her belly.

Veronica’s heart ached as she watched the interaction. She loved Braeden, she was the one who introduced her to Derek, but it made her remember when she was pregnant and how much she longed for Sweet Pea to be there. She imagined that he would be that kind of dad, singing to their baby and writing them notes for when they were born. She’d spend the week after sending him a letter with her eyes constantly watching every door, certain that he would come bursting through them and wrapping her up in his arms, apologizing profusely for missing so much of their son’s life and swearing that he’d be there with them forever.

He never did of course.

“You ok brown eyes?” Isaac asked, breaking Veronica out of her trance as she watched Patrick talking to Braeden’s belly next to Derek.

“Yeah,” she nodded tears forming deep in her eyes as the image began to blur.

“He’s an idiot for not being here” Isaac wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them.

“You never liked him anyway” she chuckled sadly.

“What’s to like?” he shrugged, “No one is good enough for our girl” he kissed her temple and settled in with her, laughing as they watched Patrick explain proper stick holding to her belly.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea waited outside as Jughead and Fangs returned the rental car. He looked down to the bag at his feet, the letters peeking out from the front pocket almost tauntingly. It wasn’t a question that he would go home with Jughead and Fangs after they told him about his son.

His son.

He had a son.

It was something he was sure was never going to be a possibility for him, and now here he stood, mere hours away from boarding a plane and going to meet him.

Veronica.

How would he have this conversation with her? How could he possibly explain what happened? He looked up, checking to see that Fangs and Jughead were still occupied before reaching into the front pocket and pulling out one of the letters.

The corner was still ripped open from the day he got it and a wave of emotions swept through him. How different would his life had been if he’d only had opened it. His stomach ached at the thought.

His mind went back to the day that he saw her in the city, rushing happily across the street with their baby strapped to her chest. He imagined what it would have been like if he’d have been the one waiting for her, if he had been the one to greet them with a happy kiss before taking them down the street for lunch. That could have been his life if only he’d not been so stubborn.

His finger played with the seal, slipping between the fold and testing the strength of the envelope as he took a deep breath and ripped through the top as he let it out. His hands shook as he took out the paper that was folded neatly inside.

**_Dear Sweet Pea-_ **

**_I thought that I would know what to say as soon as I started writing this, but I’ve been staring at this dumb piece of paper for an hour and still have yet to come up with the right words for you. I wish you could help me write this; your words are always so perfect._ **

**_I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry that I didn’t trust in us enough to stay. And I know it’s not an excuse, being scared is never an excuse, but I was terrified that day. I just love you so much that it scares me and I hate that the first time I worked up the nerve to say that to you was in this letter. I’m sorry I never said it to your face._ **

**_I didn’t mean to be gone for so long. I think I had been waiting for you to be taken from me for so long, because there was no way that I deserved someone like you in the first place. So once you were gone and I was in London, it just became easier to stay gone because I could just pretend like we were still together, that the universe wasn’t cruelly taking you from me. I wouldn’t have to face coming home to you only to realize that you didn’t feel the same way I do. I know that I destroyed us, that is something I will live with for the rest of my life._ **

**_I should have told you this yesterday, but I didn’t want you to make a decision about us because of this. I respect your choice to end this, as much as it hurts me, I understand. But I’m pregnant Sweets, and I wish this was happening at a different time, but I know that I can’t run from this. The appointment card is in the envelope, please come? If you felt anything for me before I fucked it all up, please try and remember that time and come? I’m so scared right now and I just really want you to be there when I see our baby for the first time._ **

**_I love you Sweet Pea_ **

**_-Veronica_ **

Sweet Pea stared at her words, tears streaming down his cheeks freely as he read it over again, “ _I love you Sweet Pea_ ”.

He heard someone clear their throat, his eyes darting up from the letter to be met with Fangs and Jughead standing by the door. He quickly wiped at his cheeks and folded the letter back into the envelope.

“You ok?” Fangs asked, a stark change in tone from the anger in his voice only hours ago.

Sweet Pea nodded and picked up his bag, “I will be, once we’re back home” he spoke as he placed the letter back into his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to add the baby shower to this chapter, but it feels better as a stand alone. Hope you enjoyed a little tease at Cheryl and Toni's world :)
> 
> Up next:  
> Baby Shower  
> Kevin and Fangs domestic bliss  
> Veronica and Sweet Pea come face to face


	4. Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise, I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the baby shower...

“Cheryl, I swear to God, if you move those plates one more time, I will burn this place down” Kevin huffed as he moved the stack of plates from the counter and back onto the shelf he had staged them on the day before.

“Not everyone is tall enough to pull those plates down” she countered as she reached for them once he turned around.

“They’re not for using, Cheryl, they are for balancing the room,” he placed his hands on top of hers and looked her sternly in the eye, “the plates over there are for using” he nodded to the plates lined up on the island.

“Well that is just dumb” she sighed as she caved and allowed him to move the plates back to the shelf.

“The two of you need to calm down before Toni comes in here and sees you fighting over plates…again” Betty warned as she came into the room carrying bags of chips.

Kevin made a face at Cheryl as he moved to help Betty unload the food into bowls.

“Wow, what did I just walk into?” Allison chuckled as she caught the looks between Cheryl and Kevin as she entered the room.

“Nothing, Kevin and Cheryl are going to behave now, aren’t you two?” Betty stressed as she motioned between the two of them.

“Yes” they both said in unison.

Allison mouthed a quick “ok” to Betty as she grabbed one of the cookies off the tray in the center and broke it in half.

“I’m sorry” Kevin sighed, “I’ll feel better when the guys get here, I don’t handle secrets very well” Kevin pulled himself up onto the counter and grabbed for his drink.

“I still think we should tell them” Betty dropped her voice and looked towards the back door.

“Don’t even think about it, cousin” Cheryl snapped, “I refuse to let you guys get her hopes up. She won’t know about this until he walks through our door, you hear me?”

“What are you guys talking about?” Allison asked as she looked around the room.

Betty bit her lip and looked at Kevin and Cheryl both of them shaking their heads at her. She looked back at Allison and smiled, “Uh, Sweet Pea is coming come.”

Allison froze for a moment and Betty hoped that she hadn’t heard her, but in a flash her jaw tensed and she turned on her heels moving to the back yard. Kevin quickly jumped down from the counter and blocked off the doorway as Allison tried to push past him.

“Allison, stop” Betty begged as she pulled her back into the room, “we’re not sure that he’s actually going to come, there’s no reason to upset them until we know for sure.”

“That’s bullshit” Allison huffed, giving up and pulling her phone from her pocket but Cheryl grabbed it from her hand. “I just want to call Isaac and tell him to come get me early, I don’t want to be a part of this” she yelled snatching her phone out of Cheryl’s grasp.

“Guys, maybe we should” Betty wavered only to be cut off by Cheryl.

“No cousin. We wait” she ordered, grabbing a bowl of chips and moving to the backyard.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea stared at the clouds from his window seat, everything seemed so clear up there. He was nervous, trying to put the words together of what he would say when he saw Veronica and Patrick. Nothing seemed big enough, no matter what order or how big the word, it all boiled down to the same thing; he was a lousy father. Could he really do this? Could he really make up for all that time that they lost? Could he really make up for abandoning her?

“Your thoughts are so loud they’re keeping me awake” Jughead mumbled from his spot beside him, his eyes still closed as his head leaned against the headrest.

“Sorry” Sweet Pea scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I guess I should get used to saying that word, huh?”

Jughead opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side.

“What do you want to know?” he asked calmly.

“What was it like?” he asked quietly, “When she was pregnant?”

Jughead laughed to himself as he thought back on that time. “There was this one time, she must have been about seven months along” he scrunched his face in amusement, “Betty and I had gone out to dinner or a movie, I don’t remember, but it was late by the time we came home. Anyway, we open the front door and immediately this smell of burnt bread like, knocked me back, and Betty went running into the kitchen, thinking that something must have been on fire” he smiled fondly, “But Veronica was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, with plates and plates of toast all around her. She had pulled the toaster down to the floor and was trying to make ‘the perfect toast’, she said it was all that Patrick wanted but she couldn’t get the toaster to toast it just right.”

“So, her cooking never got any better?” Sweet Pea smiled softly.

Jughead shook his head, “I mean, she tried, like really hard. But I think about that night all the time because it just perfectly sums Veronica up as a mom. She does everything she can to make sure that Patrick has everything he could ever want.” Jughead explained.

“What’s he like?” Sweet Pea swallowed the guilt as it rose up his throat.

“He’s really smart” Jughead beamed proudly, digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone, “and crazy good at sports,” he scrolled through until he found a video of Patrick playing lacrosse with a blonde-haired guy that Sweet Pea didn’t recognize. “That’s Jackson,” he explained, “and before you launch into destructive land, I won’t back you up on any of that. Derek, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Stiles; they have all been there for Patrick and you owe a lot to all of them.”

“Did they ever?” Sweet Pea looked to his hands unable to look Jughead in the eye as he asked the question.

“No” he answered, “Derek tried for a while, but she hasn’t been with anyone since you.”

Sweet Pea felt sick as he thought about all the women he had been with over the years, each one a bigger regret than the last.

“I know how in your head you are right now,” Jughead edged into the conversation, “but let’s be honest, that is part of what got you into this trouble.”

Sweet Pea felt his jaw clench as he listened to Jughead scold him. He deserved it, he knew he did, but he hated being in this position.

“I’m glad you’re coming home Pea, but you have to promise me that if I help you out that there’s no more running. Patrick is my godson, and I refuse to let you come in and out of his life.” Jughead warned.

“I promise Jug, I’m not going anywhere anymore” he replied honestly, looking straight into Jughead’s eyes.

“Good, cause I might not be that terrifying, but Betty will hunt you down if you hurt Patrick” he lightly joked, sitting back in his sleep and closing his eyes. “Get some sleep Pea, it’s going to be a long day.”

Sweet Pea turned and looked out the window again his mind racing with the possibilities of what would happen when the plane landed.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Joaquin, Joaquin, can I help you with the grill?” Patrick asked as he ran up to Moose and Joaquin in the back yard.

“I don’t know buddy, its not really that much fun” he nodded his head towards Moose, “How about you help Moose get all the cheese ready to put on the burgers instead?”

“I would really appreciate it if you’d help me” Moose confirmed as he bent down and picked up Patrick, moving him to sit on top of the table near the plate that Moose was getting things ready on.

“I don’t know, seems kind of lame” Patrick raised his eyebrows in question as he poked the block of cheese.

“Are you kidding? It’s only the most important job here!” Moose exclaimed as he leaned in, “Plus, we get to sample the extra icing that Aunt Betty made in this bowl right here” he winked as he pushed the bowl closer to him.

“Aunt Betty’s icing is the best” Patrick smiled as he dipped his finger into the bowl and stuck it in his mouth happily.

“Don’t let Veronica catch you feeding him all that sugar” Betty warned as she crossed in front of the grill on her way to Toni and Veronica sitting in lawn chairs around the pool.

“No fair!” Toni whined as Betty handed Veronica a drink, “I want to drink too,” she pouted.

“Trust me, it’s not that good” Veronica lied as she took a long drink, mouthing “it’s delicious” to Betty as she sat on the end of Veronica’s chair.

“You’re a horrible liar and I don’t believe you” Toni adjusted her sunglasses and laid back in her chair.

“When are Fangs and Jughead getting here?” Veronica asked as she shielded her eyes from the sun and look across the lawn. “Patrick has been dying to read Jug the story he wrote in class last week.”

“Oh, um…he just texted,” Betty shifted uncomfortably, “he said they are about ten minutes away.”

Betty bit her lip and toyed with the edge of the chair.

“Alright, spill blondie” Toni chuckled, “What kind of crazy surprise does he have in store for me?” she sat up and pushed her glasses to the top of her head.

“I don’t know anything” she held up her hands.

“You’re not very convincing Bee” Veronica chuckled, “I’ve known you for too long, that’s your ‘I know something you don’t know’ face.”

Betty opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a car screeching to a stop in the driveway.

“Uncle Derek!” Patrick yelled as he ran across the lawn and jumped into his arms.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Toni asked as she looked over her shoulder as Isaac got out of the passenger seat and wrapped his arms around Allison. “Wait is she crying?”

“What the hell is going on?” Veronica asked as she stood from her chair and moved to meet Derek as he walked to her.

“Get your stuff, I’m getting you out of here” Derek demanded earning a confused look from Veronica.

“Excuse me?” She stepped back as he reached for her.

“Don’t fight me on this, brown eyes” Derek huffed exhaustedly as he rubbed his hand on Patrick’s back, “hey buddy, why don’t you go see Uncle Isaac?” he said as he put him down on the ground.

“But I don’t want to go, I want to eat ice cream” he whined.

“We’ll take you to get ice cream buddy,” Derek tried to convince him as he pouted.

“Derek, stop” Veronica bent down and picked Patrick up, “We’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.”

“Veronica, please, just trust me” Derek pleaded as he placed his hand on her lower back and began guiding her to his car.

“You better have a really good explanation for this” Veronica spoke quietly as she followed him to the car, waiting as he opened the door to the back seat.

“Veronica!” she froze when she heard his voice, the air leaving her lungs as she grasped Patrick tighter against her chest. “Veronica!”

“Please, just get in the car, I’ll take care of this” Derek begged beside her.

Veronica shook her head as she finally took a breath. “Mommy?” Patrick’s voice was quiet in her ear.

“It’s going to be ok baby” Veronica soothed him, rubbing her hand on his back as she finally turned around and saw Sweet Pea standing in the middle of the lawn, Jughead and Fangs behind him with nervous looks on their faces.

Veronica tried to hold it together, but she could feel the tears stinging at the back of her eyes. He looked the same, a fact that did little to comfort her.

“Mommy?” Patrick cried as he held her and buried his face in her neck.

“Son of a bitch” Derek growled as he moved quickly across the lawn.

Jughead and Fangs lunged in front of Sweet Pea and held Derek back, Joaquin and Moose moving to grab at Sweet Pea, but he pushed them away as he moved closer to Veronica as if Derek wasn’t even there.

“Are you leaving?” he asked breathlessly as he continued to tug himself away from Moose.

“I don’t know” she swallowed taking a step away from him and angling herself to put Patrick farther from him.

“Stay?” he asked, stumbling backwards as Moose overpowered him. “Please stay?” he called to her.

Veronica kissed Patrick’s cheek and rocked him soothingly. She could stay, face the uncertainty of finding out what Sweet Pea wanted after all this time, or leave and be safe with Derek and Isaac.

Stay or Go.

Go or Stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts :)


	5. How do I address this tension, How you're looking through me every time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ronnie?” Stiles approached cautiously, “Come on brown eyes, you’re breaking my heart” he smiled tenderly as he crouched down in front of her. “Do you want me to go rough him up a bit?” Veronica chuckled lightly as she turned her head to look at him. “A laugh? Really? Do I really not come across as the big, burly, muscular guy that can rough someone up?” Veronica smiled at him as a new sob poured out. “Yeah, maybe rock, paper, scissors wasn’t such a good way to decide who would come get you” he reached forward and pulled her into him. “Let me take you home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke up this chapter into two parts, it felt better as I read through it. So, here is part one. I promise that the baby shower is not over, there are plans to revisit it in the next chapter or two. 
> 
> As always...please let me know what you think :)

Veronica sat on the edge of the couch uncomfortably, her back straight and her hands settled in her lap. It was the first time she could remember feeling like she didn’t belong in Toni and Cheryl’s home.

Sweet Pea cleared his throat from his spot in the chair across from her. They had been silently sitting in the room for the last ten minutes, neither one knowing how to start the conversation they so desperately needed to have.

Her mind was stuck on Patrick and how upset he looked when she gave him to Derek.

_“It’s ok baby, Uncle Derek and Uncle Isaac are going to take you to get some ice cream,” she spoke softly as she wiped the tears from his face._

_“But I want to stay with you” he cried, his tiny hands gripping to the front of her shirt._

_“I’m only going to be a little bit longer, and then I’ll come pick you up from Uncle Stiles and Aunt Lydia’s house” she looked up to Derek as he stood over her, her decision to stay and talk to Sweet Pea feeling like a bad idea._

_“You promise?” he hiccupped._

_“Of course, baby” she hugged him tightly and stood up, passing him over to Isaac to put in the car._

_“You can still come with us” Derek sighed frustratedly._

_“I need to know, Derek” Veronica whispered._

“Why are you here Sweet Pea?” she finally asked deciding to just rip off the band aid.

“I want to know my son” he replied sincerely.

Veronica stared at him blankly. “But why now, why after all these years do you suddenly want to know him?”

“Jug and Fangs” he shook his head at how it must have seemed to her, “I uh, I never read any of your letters, so I didn’t know.”

Veronica’s chin trembled lightly as she forced herself to look at him. He had a cut above his eye and she couldn’t help but wonder what happened. He still looked the same only more, tired? He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t been sleeping. Or maybe they were a bruise? Had he gotten into a fight?

“I saw you once, with Patrick” she flinched at how easy it was for him to use his name, “I uh, I was in the city and I saw you with him strapped to your chest and you seemed so happy.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked as a tear finally fell down her cheek.

“You were with Derek” he offered lamely, “I thought that the two of you were” he swallowed, choking on the words.

“I haven’t been with anyone since you” she wasn’t sure why she felt like she needed to say it.

Sweet Pea dipped his head and sighed.

“Have you?” she didn’t really want to know, but a part of her was screaming to find out if he had loved her the same way she loved him.

He nodded his head silently.

“How long are you planning on staying?” she ached at his admission but needed to focus on Patrick.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he looked across the room at her.

“How am I supposed to trust that?” she asked as she wiped at the tears on her cheek.

“Ronnie, I promise, I didn’t know” he leaned forward in his chair, wincing as she countered and leaned further away.

“You expect me to just introduce you to him? Just like that?” she could feel her heart race as she thought about introducing them.

“I just want to know him” Sweet Pea’s voice was soft and tired and she wanted to believe him. “I’ll do anything you want, but please, just let me meet him.”

“OK,” she sighed as she stood, “I’ll talk to him tonight, prepare him for this, I can bring him to Betty and Jug’s house tomorrow” she knew she should leave, but she felt frozen in her spot.

“Are you hungry? Maybe we can” he started, wincing as she shook her head.

“No,” she said simply, “it has to just be about Patrick. Nothing else” she felt sick, her heart beating wildly in her chest, “I’ll bring him to their house tomorrow” she repeated as she moved quickly to the door.

“I’m sorry Veronica” he sat back on the chair and she stalled, her hand on the door knob as she took a steadying breath. “I’m so sorry” she heard him repeat as she pushed the door open and moved quickly to the kitchen.

She walked out of the house, gasping for air as she hit the back yard, she moved quickly to the first chair she saw and sat, leaning forward as she felt herself retch and the contents of her stomach begin to rise up her throat.

“It’s ok honey” Betty’s voice soothed her as she felt her arms wrap around her and rub her back.

Veronica sat up and buried her face in Betty’s shoulder, the sob pouring from her throat drowning out Betty’s comforting voice.

“Ronnie?” Stiles approached cautiously, “Come on brown eyes, you’re breaking my heart” he smiled tenderly as he crouched down in front of her. “Do you want me to go rough him up a bit?” Veronica chuckled lightly as she turned her head to look at him. “A laugh? Really? Do I really not come across as the big, burly, muscular guy that can rough someone up?” Veronica smiled at him as a new sob poured out. “Yeah, maybe rock, paper, scissors wasn’t such a good way to decide who would come get you” he reached forward and pulled her into him. “Let me take you home?”

Veronica nodded quietly as the three of them stood.

“Want me to come with you?” Betty asked as she walked alongside them.

Veronica shook her head. “Tell Toni I’m so sorry about today?”

“If you’re looking for someone to rough him up, my bet’s on Toni” Stiles joked as he opened the car door for Veronica. “She’s tiny, but she’s scary as hell” he shivered as Veronica smiled at him.

“We thought it would be best that I come” Stiles quietly explained to Betty as they moved around the car, “Derek and Isaac, if either of them sees him right now it’ll be game over.”

“If it’s any consolation, you can tell them that Jug and Fangs gave it to him pretty good already,” Betty shrugged as she peeked through the car window at Veronica. “they say he didn’t know” she offered softly.

“See, there you go trying to offer the rational thought into the situation” he wrapped his arm around Betty’s shoulder, “all they know right now is that Patrick cried all the way to the ice cream parlor. When they get a look at what she’s like,” he paused and shook his head, “it’ll take everything we got to keep them from coming back tonight.”

“We’ll take care of him” a firmness to her voice he’d never heard, “he’s got a long night ahead of him, trust me.”

Stiles nodded and got in the car, reaching his hand over to rest on Veronica’s knee as he pulled out of the driveway.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea sat motionless as he listened to the whispered voices in the hallway.

“Maybe I should go in first” Toni whispered angerly.

“Probably not a good idea” Kevin interjected, “we need to talk to him before you kill him.”

“Nobody’s killing anyone” Jughead spoke hurriedly, “I’ll go talk to him.”

“Why do you get to be the one who goes in first, it’s my house!” Cheryl exclaimed.

“What does it matter who goes in first?” Fangs joined in.

“It’s my party damnit, I get to decide who throws the first punch and it’s going to be me” Toni’s voice rang through the hallway.

Sweet Pea sighed and stood, moving quietly to the door, he opened it and was met with everyone staring at him.

“Let’s take it outside that way you can all take a shot at me” he pushed through the crowd and moved to the backyard, pulling a lawn chair into the open yard he sat and waited for everyone to join him. He chuckled to himself as he watched them pour from the house and gather chairs to sit around him in a semicircle. It was beginning to feel an awful lot like an AA meeting.

“Who wants to go first?” he asked after they had all settled in.

“I do!” Toni stood, her hand resting on her back as she steadied herself. “How dare you Pea! It’s been almost six years! Do you understand what it’s been like for us, not knowing what was going on with you? You have missed everything. Everything! What kind of excuse could you possibly have for that?”

Sweet Pea sat up straight and took a deep breath. “I thought that it would be better if I wasn’t around” he started, “After I saw Veronica in the city with Derek I started drinking pretty heavily, trying to drown that memory, I guess. If I wasn’t drunk, I was sleeping or making really bad decisions. She figured out how much better she was then me, I figured it was only a matter of time before you guys realized what a loser I was too. I couldn’t face you.”

“We’re family” Toni stomped, “you don’t walk out on family!”

“I wish that I had a better excuse, but I don’t” he replied honestly.

“Why didn’t you read the letters?” Betty asked quickly, wanting to get in before Toni tore into him more.

“I thought the first letter was her way of ending things,” he shrugged, “and then as the other letters came in, I just couldn’t open them. It just hurt too much.”

“You do realize how hypocritical that is, right?” Betty challenged, “That is exactly what she did and you yelled at her for it.”

“Betty” Jughead reached over and put his hand on her to calm her down.

“No Jug, I don’t care if this upsets him” Betty pulled her hand away from him, “I believe your exact words were ‘six fucking weeks’, well Sweet Pea, it’s been six fucking years, why did you come back now?”

Sweet Pea closed his eyes and thought about his words. “I never knew my dad” he started, opening his eyes and looking around the circle. “My mom did everything she could for me and my brother, while my dad was just out there not even sparing one thought for us. The fact that I have done that to my son, whether I knew about him or not, is eating away at my insides.” Betty and Toni both sat down as he continued on. “I can’t make up for the last six years. I can’t undo any of the hurt that I caused Veronica or Patrick, and that fact alone will haunt me for the rest of my life. But I know now, and I don’t care how many of these circles I have to sit through to prove to you guys that I’m going to make it right, I will be there for him from this moment forward. I won’t be like my dad.”

“Well I’ll be damned” FP spoke from the backdoor, “I was going to ask who died, but looks like someone finally came back from the dead instead.”

-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Veronica walked up the front porch steps behind Stiles, an exhaustion settling deep in her bones as she paused for him to unlock the door.

“How’d it go?” Derek asked from his spot on the front porch swing.

“Jesus Christ!” Stiles exclaimed as he dropped his keys, “Do I have to put a bell on you to keep you from sneaking up on people?”

Veronica chuckled as she moved to sit next to him, smiling when she noticed Patrick asleep in his arms.

“Thank you for taking care of him tonight” Veronica smiled softly at him, reaching forward and pushing some of Patrick’s hair away from his face.

“So, what, he just decided to come home after all this time” Derek pushed on, his jaw set in anger.

“He said he never read any of the letters, he didn’t even know about Patrick until Jug and Fangs showed up yesterday” she explained.

“You can’t let him around Patrick, not yet” Derek pleaded.

“He’s his dad Derek, what do you expect me to do?” Veronica asked helplessly.

“He’s not his dad, he’s just the guy who knocked you up” Derek winced as the words left his mouth.

“I’m going to give you a pass on that this onetime” Veronica warned.

“You know what I meant” he sighed, “I know that he’s not mine, but idea of this asshole showing back up and just getting to take him from me”

“Hey, stop that” Veronica put her hand on his cheek and turned him to look at her, “Sweet Pea will never get to take him from you. You were the one in the delivery room with me. You were the one that caught him when he took his first steps. Hell, his first word was practically Derek.”

“His first word was wolf,” he corrected.

“And who’s the one who bought him that stuffed wolf that he carried around with him everywhere he went?” she challenged.

“I’m afraid you guys aren’t going to need me anymore” he admitted sadly.

“You kidding? You’re stuck with us” she wiped at the tear that fell from his face, “I don’t know what’s going to happen now that he’s back, and honestly, I’m terrified.”

“You’ve got all of us brown eyes, we’ll keep you safe” he lifted his arm and let her cuddle in next to Patrick.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-

“There are spare towels in the hall closet” Jughead explained as he showed Sweet Pea to the spare room he was going to be staying in.

“Thanks for letting me crash here” he set his bag down on the edge of the bed.

“It took some convincing for Betty” Jughead smiled as he leaned against the door frame, “I’m going to have to do all of the laundry for the next six months, but it’s worth it.”

“She hates me that much, huh?” Sweet Pea sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room.

“You know Betty, her and Veronica are fiercely loyal to each other, but she also has the heart of a saint,” he smiled affectionately, “she’ll be fine once she sees you and Patrick together.”

“I’m scared Jug” Sweet Pea admitted.

“Patrick is a great kid,” Jughead crossed the room and sat down next to Sweet Pea, “I may be a little biased as his godfather, but he is truly amazing.”

“What if he hates me?” he wondered aloud.

“Veronica has done an amazing job of talking about you. It will be hard, sure, but he has never heard a bad word when it comes to you” Jughead clapped his hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

“I miss her” he whispered, “I’ve thought about her every day for the last six years but it couldn’t prepare me for seeing her today.”

“She’s going to be a tougher nut to crack” Jughead stood and crossed the room, “I won’t sugar coat it for you; you royally screwed up, but you know that. Just focus on Patrick for now, the rest will work itself out.”

Sweet Pea nodded at Jughead as he left the room, the suffocating quiet settling around him.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“I’m not sure tonight could have gone worse if we tried” Fangs sighed as he handed Kevin a glass of wine and sat down next to him on their couch.

“I don’t know, there could have been a fire, that would have been worse” Kevin shrugged as he placed his hand on top of Fangs’.

“Why on Earth would there have been a fire?” Fangs chuckled.

“Cheryl and I were arguing about decoration before everything exploded” he causally explained.

“I can’t believe we thought bringing him to Toni’s baby shower as a surprise was a good idea. We are the worst godparents ever” Fangs shook his head disbelievingly.

“Nah, I talked to Toni before we left, she’s happy that Pea is back” Kevin drank from his glass before setting it down on the coffee table in front of them.

“What now?” Fangs slumped against the back of the couch, staring at the wine as he swirled it around in his glass.

“Well, for starters, we check in with Veronica in the morning and see how she’s doing.” Kevin took the glass from Fangs’ hands and placed it on the table next to his, “Then, we check in with Pea and see how his is doing,” he lifted Fangs’ arm and tucked himself under it, his back pressed cozily to his side. “And then, we do everything we can to try and mend fences for them. I love Ronnie, she’s my best friend, but she is going to be closed off to Pea emotionally. She’s going to need nudging in the right direction to help push through this.”

“You really think that’s what’s best for her?” Fangs tightened his grip on Kevin as he leaned forward and rested his cheek on Kevin’s head.

“They belong together honey, I knew it from the moment she saw him at the Wyrm,” he confirmed confidently.

“Sometimes just loving each other isn’t enough though,” Fangs countered.

“I’m not naive about this, I know that there is a ton of work they have to do first, but I believe they are meant to be together” Kevin played with the ring on Fangs’ finger, “and people that are meant to be together will always find their way back to each other.”

“You and Betty are too pure for this world babe” Fangs smiled, “I hope that Pea can sort his shit out, but I don’t want you to be disappointed if all that comes from this is that he actually pulls his head out of his ass and starts being a good father.”

“If that’s all that happens, and that’s a very big if,” Kevin conceded, “then we’ll still be in a better spot than we were just 24 hours ago.”

Fangs sighed and snuggled deeper into the couch, his mind racing with the possibilities of what the next day would bring.


	6. Is there a chance, a fragment of light, At the end of the tunnel, a reason to fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea pulled the ultrasound picture out of the envelope and stared at it, his fingers gliding over the image as he tried to imagine what Veronica looked like when she wrote this letter. She said she was as big as a house, but he bet she was glowing even brighter than she always did. He smiled as he reread the letter, he knew exactly what flannel she was talking about, he thought he’d lost it at a laundry mat outside of LA. Maybe she still had it. No, he chuckled and shook his head, of course she didn’t have it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, I really struggled with this chapter. It's been a horrible week and I think that the stress of everything going on in the world is just finally getting to me.  
> Let me know what you think?

_Dear Sweet Pea-_

_I wonder what you’d think of me if you saw me now; I’m about as big as a house so I spend most of my time in that dumb flannel of yours that I stole. Have you noticed it missing? Jughead keeps threatening to throw it out cause I refuse to wash it; your scent is clinging to it so faintly that I know if I do you’ll be gone. I’m not sure what I’d do if that happened. So, if you miss that flannel you need to come home and get it before it’s gone. Worth a shot, I guess._

_I had my 5 month check up on Friday. Our doctor kept telling me that I might not get to see our baby, but he was cooperating for us so everything came through clear. Our little boy is so beautiful already and I can already tell he is going to be just like you because he moves around like crazy when I play him music. It’s hard to believe that I’m half way there. Our doctor thinks that I’ll have him in September which makes my mother excited because she said that babies born in the fall are smarter, better at sports, and live longer. I’m not sure if I believe any of that._

_They gave me a couple pictures so I put them in the envelope along with this letter. Fangs thinks he looks like an alien, and I guess he’s not wrong, but he’s our little alien. Look at how tiny his little hand is! I swear I can’t stop looking at the picture and trying to imagine what he will look like when I finally get to hold him. I hope he looks like you._

_< 3 Veronica_

Sweet Pea pulled the ultrasound picture out of the envelope and stared at it, his fingers gliding over the image as he tried to imagine what Veronica looked like when she wrote this letter. She said she was as big as a house, but he bet she was glowing even brighter than she always did. He smiled as he reread the letter, he knew exactly what flannel she was talking about, he thought he’d lost it at a laundry mat outside of LA. Maybe she still had it. No, he chuckled and shook his head, of course she didn’t have it anymore.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Toni paced nervously in their kitchen as she listened to the popcorn popping in the microwave. Of course she was happy that Sweet Pea was home, she hadn’t meant to go so crazy on him at her party.

“I love the smell of popcorn” Cheryl hummed as she waltzed into the room, her long robe flowing gracefully behind her.

“I’m eating my emotions” Toni pouted as she rubbed her hands over her belly.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me my queen” Cheryl opened the refrigerator and pulled out her eye mask.

“Do you have a headache?” Toni asked as she pulled the popcorn out and shook the bag.

Cheryl smiled as she stepped in front of Toni. “I don’t. But I was thinking, your party was kind of ruined today.”

“It’s ok baby” Toni grinned, “I blame Jughead and Fangs,” she teased.

“I’m always a fan of blaming those dingdongs” Cheryl chuckled, raising her hands to Toni’s shoulders as she started to massage them.

“I thought that maybe you’d like to relax in the living room, I’ll make you some tea and paint your toes for you. We can rent a movie and I’ll rub your back” Cheryl started swaying as Toni closed her eyes.

“Can I bring my popcorn?” she asked as she peeked her eye open at Cheryl.

“I’ll even bring some M&M’s for you to add to it” Cheryl nodded happily.

“I don’t deserve you” Toni wrapped her arms tightly around Cheryl’s neck.

“Are you kidding? I’m the luckiest girl in the world” Cheryl pulled back and leaned down to whisper to Toni’s belly, “I love you too little bean.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica tucked Patrick into his bed and smiled at him as he yawned.

“Read me the moon book?” he asked sleepily.

“Not tonight, love” she brushed his hair away from his face and swallowed her nerves. “I want to talk to you about what happened at Toni’s party.”

“You mean the man that Uncle Derek was yelling at?” he asked, his little brows drawing together worriedly.

Veronica nodded. “You know the story that I tell you, about The Princess and The Pea?” he nodded. “And you remember how I told you that the knight had to go away so that he could fight the dragons that were keeping him from being here?”

“And he left me here with you so that you wouldn’t be alone” Patrick finished for her.

“That’s right baby” Veronica smiled at him. “That man that was at the party today is the knight from the story and he came back because he really, really wants to be with you.”

“Did he kill all the dragons?” he asked worriedly.

“Yes, he killed all of the dragons” she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

“Why was Uncle Derek mad at him?” he rubbed at his ear tiredly.

“Uncle Derek loves you so much, and he was mad at him because he took so long to fight the dragons” Veronica tried to explain.

“Uncle Isaac called him a bad word” Patrick pressed.

“I’ll have a talk with Uncle Isaac about that,” Veronica raised her eyebrows at him, “Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?” Patrick nodded his head shyly, “Tomorrow morning, Uncle Derek is going to come over and have breakfast with us and then he is going to take us over to Uncle Jughead and Aunt Betty’s house.”

“Will he be there?” he asked.

“He will, but you don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to” Veronica leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Uncle Derek and I will be there too, so if you get scared you can just squeeze our hands really tightly just like this” she smiled as he giggled at her, “and we will leave.”

Patrick jumped out of bed and ran across the room, grabbing his stuffed wolf off of his dresser, “Can I take Lobo with me?” he asked as he jumped back in bed and held him close.

“I think that’s a great idea” Veronica smiled at him, pulling the covers tight around him.

Veronica shut his light off after she kissed him goodnight and quietly moved to her room. She felt a heaviness in her shoulders from the tension of the day so she grabbed a quick change of clothes and headed to the bathroom and turned on the water. Reaching under the sink she pulled out some bubble bath and poured it under the flowing water as the tub began to fill.

She pulled her shirt over her head and caught her reflection in the mirror, the faint ink of the tattoo across her ribs taunting her as she ran her fingers gently over the flowers.

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kevin winced as he stared at the outside of the tattoo parlor._

_“Positive” Veronica confirmed as she opened the door and waited for Kevin to follow her._

_The man behind the counter nodded in acknowledgement as he finished up with the man at the counter. Veronica clung desperately to the paper in her hands as she looked around at the artwork hanging on the walls._

_“You Veronica?” he called to her as the other man left, she nodded in confirmation and moved to the counter. “Is that the tattoo you want?” he motioned to the paper in her hands._

_“Oh, yeah, my friend sketched this out for me, but I’m ok if you want to play around with it a little bit” she handed the paper to him and watched nervously as he unfolded it._

_“Where do you want it?” he asked as he looked it over, his eyes following her hand as she mapped out the angle along her ribs, right under her left breast. “I like the idea of this drawing, but I think we can do some really cool watercolor techniques with it instead of just normal black ink; you ok with that?”_

_Veronica smiled and nodded as he pulled out his drawing paper and began to sketch out a modified design._

_“What color are these flowers normally?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the paper._

_“All sorts of colors, but um, the blue ones are my favorite” she bit her lip nervously._

_The artist hummed as he continued to work, “You know, blue flowers signify uniqueness and these Sweet Pea flowers, they represent feelings of being special to someone. I like the idea of the blue with them, kind of like a unique love,” he commented as if he were talking through the tattoo in his head._

_Veronica chuckled and looked at Kevin, “Unique love.”_

Veronica turned from the mirror and continued to undress before climbing into the tub and sinking deep into the warm water. 

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Come on baby, it’s time to wake up” Jughead rubbed Betty’s back as she laid on his chest.

“No” she whined, burying her face further into his chest. “If we just stay here, we can pretend that nothing bad is going to happen today.”

“Who says today is going to be bad?” he chuckled at her pouting lip, “We’ve wanted Pea to be home for so long now, and now he’s here; I think that it’s only going to go up from here.”

“I’m worried about Veronica” Betty sighed as she traced hearts onto his skin with her finger.

“It’s a lot to ask that she just be ok with him after all this time” he agreed.

“You don’t remember what she was like after he left cause she always put on a brave face for you guys, but he destroyed her,” Betty could feel the tears begin to flood her eyes.

“Pea has always been afraid of being left” Jughead started, pausing as he thought about how bad Sweet Pea took it when his mom and brother died. He didn’t talk for almost an entire month after his mom died, the only person he would even tolerate being around him was Toni and Jughead knew it was just because she had gone through something similar. He ran his fingers lazily through Betty’s hair, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as she hugged herself closer to him.

He grinned at her as she tilted her head up to look at him.

“What?” she asked amusedly.

“Can’t I just smile at you?” he teased as she laid her cheek back on his chest.

“You’re such a weirdo” she chuckled.

“I’m not sure what is going to happen today” Jughead sighed after a long silence, “but, I have to believe that this is going to work out.”

“I hope you’re right” Betty replied as she drew patterns on his chest unconsciously.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica looked nervously at Derek as they drove to Jughead and Betty’s house, a silent agreement between the two that they wouldn’t talk about this in front of Patrick, neither of them wanting to upset him. “It’s best that we act as if this is normal” Veronica had said to him that morning while Patrick was eating in the living room. But as the miles passed, she found herself feeling more and more unsure about this. Was she doing the right thing? Should she wait longer to make sure that Sweet Pea really did want to stay? Was bringing Derek with them going to cause problems?

Veronica had found most decisions regarding Patrick to come naturally to her, a fact that surprised her greatly as the years ticked on.

She had spent the last six years punishing herself for causing this riff between her and Sweet Pea, thinking that the reason he wouldn’t come home was because she couldn’t convince him that he should. That maybe her and Patrick weren’t worth it. But she thought about how it must have seemed to him, to see her with Derek and Patrick and to assume that she didn’t care for him anymore.

“Uncle Derek,” Patrick asked from the backseat, continuing when Derek looked at him through the rearview mirror, “did you ever have to fight any dragons?”

Veronica chuckled to herself as Derek smiled at his question. “I have” he nodded, relaxing into his seat as they sat at a red light.

Veronica’s smile faltered as she turned and look at Patrick, his brows drawn together tightly. “What is my sweet boy?” she asked, turning in her seat and reaching back to place her hand on his knee.

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Veronica’s face fell as she looked at him, her heart breaking that he was even worrying about this.

“Of course, he will baby” she tried to sooth him.

“He’s been waiting to meet you for so long buddy” Derek joined in, his eyes continuing to check on him as the light changed.

“Why don’t you like him Uncle Derek?” he asked nervously.

Derek sighed as he thought about how this must have looked to Patrick. “You know that you are my most favorite person in the whole world, right?” he asked as he looked back at him. Patrick nodded silently. “I’m so sorry that I yelled at him yesterday, that wasn’t very nice of me, was it?” he turned to look at him after he pulled up in front of Jughead and Betty’s house. “I am so excited for you two to meet buddy, but I guess I was just jealous yesterday.”

“I’m scared” he whispered, clinging to his stuffed wolf.

“How about we go play on the swings for a little bit before we go inside?” Veronica smiled softly as she pointed to the playground across the street.

“Can we bring Lobo with us?” he asked as he looked over her shoulder at the swings.

“Lobo can go anywhere we go today” Veronica nodded happily.

“Is it ok if I go in and say hi to Aunt Betty first?” Derek asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Veronica helped Patrick out of the car seat and held his hand as they walked across the street to the playground, Derek watching them carefully until he heard Patrick laughed as Veronica rode down the slide with him.

He turned and moved towards the house, cracking his neck as he knocked on the door.

“Derek, you can’t be here” Betty sighed as she opened the door, a worried look on her face.

“I’m not here to start trouble, I promise. I just want to talk to him before he meets Patrick” he tried to explain. Betty crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “Please Betty?”

She watched him a moment longer, her jaw setting as she looked over his shoulder and saw Veronica chasing Patrick around the playground.

“Fine” she stepped aside, opening the door wide for him to walk through.

Derek paused in the hallway, waiting for Betty to point him in the right direction, when Sweet Pea came walking down the stairs. He paused when he saw Derek alone.

“I just want to talk” Derek explained.

He nodded silently and motioned to the living room, not moving from his spot until Derek was in the room and out of sight. He half smiled at Betty, but her face remained stone as she pushed past him and headed back upstairs.

Sweet Pea sighed, his body flooding with adrenaline as he entered the living room. Derek was standing by the front window, his eyes trained on the playground across the street. That must be where Veronica and Patrick are. A small part of him want to turn on his heel and run across the street to meet them, but he knew that this conversation with Derek was inevitable. He cleared his throat to signal his presence, choosing to stand on the opposite side of the room.

“I don’t like you” Derek stated calmly as he stayed in his place, not taking his eyes off of Patrick.

“I think that’s a popular opinion around here these days” Sweet Pea felt his hands curl into fists, the overwhelming desire to solve this with a fight threatening to spill out.

“I need to know that you’re here for Patrick for good” Derek continued as if Sweet Pea hadn’t spoken, “if there is even a sliver of doubt in your mind that you might hightail it out of here,” he shook his head and closed his eyes. “I won’t let you anywhere near him if you can’t promise me right now that you are here to stay,” Derek finally turned, his hands shoved in the front pockets of his jacket as he opened his eyes and looked at Sweet Pea.

“I’m not going anywhere” Sweet Pea confirmed angerly.

“As far as Veronica is concerned,” Derek took a step forward, “stay the hell away from her, you understand.”

“Fuck you” Sweet Pea spat stepping forward slowly.

“You seem to think I was making a suggestion” Derek scoffed.

“You seem to think I’m asking permission” Sweet Pea countered stopping as he stood in front of Derek.

“I’m not playing around on this” Derek growled, “she is off limits. Period.”

“Look, I owe you for everything you did for my son; it’s a debt I’m not sure I can ever repay.” Sweet Pea shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the anger settling in his stomach beginning to bubble up, “But Veronica isn’t a pawn in this.”

“She became a pawn when you made her one” Derek gritted his teeth, “you’re the one who left her but I’m the one who had to put her back together. I’m the one who sat up with her when she was crying to hard to sleep. I’m the one to held her hand when Patrick broke his arm and had to be rushed to the hospital. I’m the one who she calls when she needs help. You don’t get to make demands about her anymore.”

“I never made any demands about her!” Sweet Pea yelled.

“Hey! Hey!” Jughead barged into the room and quickly stepped between the two men, pushing them both back a few steps. “Enough!”

Sweet Pea ran his hands over his face as he took a deep breath, Derek turned and faced the window, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked back over to the playground, his eyes scanning nervously when he didn’t see them.

“Pea?” Betty cautiously entered the room, “Veronica and Patrick are out back if you want to come with me?”

Sweet Pea nodded and quickly moved to follow her out of the room. Jughead stepped in front of Derek and cut him off.

“Just, give them a moment” he urged, pushing him back when he tried to advance again.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Sweet Pea felt like everything was moving in slow motion, the sound of his heart pounding in his chest echoed in his ears as he rounded the island in the kitchen and waited while Betty opened the back door.

He’d been holding his breath since he saw Veronica the day before, but as he saw her now, sitting in a chair with their son in her lap, he felt like he could finally breathe again. He drew in a shuttering breath as he moved closer, the sound of her voice as she comforted Patrick helping to calm him in a way he wasn’t prepared for.

He slowly sat in the chair across from them, a smile on his face as he finally looked at Patrick. “Hi” he managed to choke out, his voice shaking as he tried to control himself.

“Baby, this is Sweet Pea” she kissed his cheek as he nuzzled closer to her. “Can you tell him your name?”

“Patrick” he stated shyly, his eyes watching Sweet Pea cautiously.

“I’m so glad to finally meet you, Patrick” he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

“Did you really fight dragons?” he asked sitting up straighter.

Sweet Pea’s eyes flashed to Veronica and she nodded at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I may have shown a dragon or two who’s boss” Sweet Pea chuckled. “Who is this little guy?” he pointed to the wolf in Patrick’s lap.

“His name is Lobo” Patrick explained, holding the wolf out for Sweet Pea to take, “it means ‘wolf’ in Spanish.”

“This is a pretty cool wolf” Sweet pea turned it over in his hands, “I had a stuffed dog when I was your age, do you know what his name was?” Patrick shook his head as he took Lobo back, “His name was Hot Dog.”

Patrick laughed and looked at Veronica. “Mommy hates hot dogs, don’t you?”

“I do” Veronica agreed. 

“What? Hot dogs are the best” Sweet Pea joked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Patrick, “but the real question is what do you eat on your hot dog?”

Patrick jumped off Veronica’s lap and smiled. “Mustard. Lots of mustard” he replied excitedly.

“That’s the only way to eat ‘em” Sweet Pea agreed holding his hand out for a high five.

“But my favorite food, my favorite food, is tacos” he jumped up and down, his hands balancing himself on Veronica’s knee. “Uncle Fangs and Uncle Kevin let me eat tacos when I spend the night at their house.”

“You know, Sweet Pea and Uncle Fangs have been friends since they were kids” Veronica mimicked the goofy face Patrick was making at her.

“Did you know Uncle Jughead too?” Patrick beamed as he turned in front of Veronica, settling himself between her legs.

“And Aunt Toni, too” Sweet Pea smiled at him.

Patrick turned in Veronica’s arms and whispered excitedly in her ear.

“You can ask him if you want to” Veronica urged.

“Do you want to go play on the swings with me?” Patrick brought his hands to his mouth and blushed.

“I would love to come play on the swings” Sweet Pea stood and moved out of the way so that Patrick could lead the way.

“I’m going to go check on Aunt Betty, will you two be ok by yourselves?” she asked looking at Sweet Pea for confirmation.

“We’ll be fine mommy!” Patrick called over his shoulder as he skipped towards the fence.

“Thank you, Ronnie” Sweet Pea smiled as he backed away towards the fence, “I don’t think I’ve smiled this much in years” he grinned as he turned around and followed Patrick out of the backyard.


	7. And I'm ill with the thought of your kiss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wrapped her arms around herself as a small breeze blew through. “So” she started, biting her lip as she tried to maneuver the situation.
> 
> “So” he echoed, shrugging off the flannel he had on and draping it over her shoulders. “Thanks” she said, tugging it tighter before continuing on. “I’ve never known anyone in a band before” she turned to look up at him, “it was kind of exciting. And you guys are really good.”
> 
> “I’m glad you liked it, it’s always kind of nerve wracking when people hear your stuff for the first time” he grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.
> 
> “Is that why you wanted me at the near side of the bar? So you could gauge my reaction?” she bit her lip nervously.
> 
> “I wanted to be able to see you if I got nervous” he admitted, figuring it was best to just get it out in the open. Veronica grinned and bumped his side with her shoulder.
> 
> “You’re pretty smooth when you want to be, you know that?” she looked up disappointedly as they turned the corner and were almost at their apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the turning point for all the sadness...still a ton to work through, but hopefully they will move forward at a quicker pace. 
> 
> On a side note; I have a few other WIP going right now and I'm trying to decide if I should post them while this one is going, or finish this one first. Let me know what you think?
> 
> First-I've taken a stab at my version of a soulmate universe set in high school  
> Second-I've started a story where Veronica and Sweet Pea grew up together but she was taken after high school and Sweet Pea and gang is trying to get her back. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know if you'd be interested in reading those now or if you want me to wait and which one you'd like to read first :)

Veronica smiled at Betty as she came into the kitchen, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug.

“It looks like the first meeting went ok” Betty smiled excitedly.

Veronica nodded her head, her eyes filling with tears as she smiled at her friend, “It was perfect.”

“What the hell Veronica?” Derek huffed as he came into the kitchen. “You’re letting them be alone already?” he looked out the back window before turning and looking back at Veronica.

“Derek, we talked about this already” Veronica warned, “Sweet Pea is Patrick’s dad and I want for them to know each other.”

“This is a mistake” he breathed, starting to pace in front of the window.

“Stop it, you’re getting worked up over nothing” Veronica reached forward and tried to put her hand on his arm, but he shook her off.

“It’s not nothing,” Derek rubbed his hands over his face, “he doesn’t deserve for you to give him a second chance like this.”

“Derek, you need to calm down” Betty said calmly.

“He didn’t know, Derek” Veronica defended herself, “I did this, it was all my fault, and Patrick doesn’t deserve to be punished for my mistakes.”

“He’s going to hurt you again and I won’t be there this time to fix you” Derek warned.

“That’s not fair” Veronica backed away, a tear falling down her cheek, “you can’t make me choose between you.”

“Yeah I can” a pained look washing over his face.

“You know I can’t choose you that way” Veronica cried.

“I’m not asking you to be with me that way,” he sighed, turning the ring on his finger, “I have Braeden, I don’t want to be with you. But I can’t watch you give yourself so easily to him.”

“I’m not giving myself to him,” Veronica raised her voice. “I am giving him the chance to know his son, that’s it.”

“Come on brown eyes, we both know that’s not all this is,” Derek tried to reason, “you have no defenses when it comes to him.”

“Why are you doing this?” she questioned sadly.

“Because you need to hear the truth, and maybe that means you’ll be mad at me for a while, but if it keeps you from making a mistake when it comes to him, then it’s worth it” Derek reached for her but she pulled away from him.

“You can’t keep treating me like I’m too stupid to make my own choices” Veronica spat, the hurt flashing across Derek’s face instantly.

“I don’t think you’re stupid” he rushed, “I think that he makes you do stupid things.”

“It doesn’t matter” Veronica lied, “It doesn’t matter because Sweet Pea and I aren’t an option. I know that. I know that I can never be with him again, so it doesn’t matter how stupid I am for him, it’s not going to happen. I messed up, I was too scared to admit how much I loved him and it broke us. I broke us into a million pieces that can never go back together. I know that. So it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter how much I wish things were different, they aren’t. It doesn’t matter that I have dreamed of him coming home every day for the last six years, that the three of us could be a family; It can’t happen, because I don’t deserve that. Not after everything I did. All I can do right now is hope that they can mend their relationship and that I didn’t screw Patrick up the same way I screwed everything else up. It doesn’t matter, Derek, you understand? It. Just. Doesn’t. Matter.” Veronica felt the words tumble from her lips, a deep pain settling in her heart as she said them aloud for the first time.

“Ronnie” Derek stepped forward again, trying to reach for her but she stepped away her eyes closing as she held her hands up in defense. “Maybe I should go?” he looked to Betty for confirmation and she nodded at him.

“Jug can drive them home when they’re ready” she spoke calmly as she softly placed her hand on Veronica’s shoulder, turning her as she wrapped herself protectively around her.

Derek wanted to apologize, but the words stuck in his throat as he watched her silently cry into Betty’s shoulder. He watched them for a moment, regret pooling in his stomach as he thought about the words he said to her. He believed them, he truly believed that he was trying to help her, trying to protect her, but it ripped through his heart that he was standing there watching her cry just like he thought he would, only he was the reason for the tears. He swallowed his regret and moved to leave, stopping in the doorway, he turned again opening his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing seemed good enough.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea laughed as Patrick ran up the slide and threw his hands in the air in victory. He was surprised at how easy it felt to be around him. He barely slept the night before because he was so nervous about this meeting, but everything felt natural, like this is the way it was always supposed to be.

“Ok, I’m going to slide down super-fast now” Patrick grinned as he laid on his stomach and pushed himself down the slide.

“Patrick” Jughead warned as he came across the street, “You know your mom would be really upset if she saw you going down the slide that way.”

“Sorry Uncle Jughead” Patrick moaned as he stood up and brushed the sand off of his pants. He turned quickly and ran towards the swings, launching himself into one as he laid on his stomach.

“He broke his arm a few years ago doing that” Jughead explained as he came to stand next to Sweet Pea.

“He’s got a ton of energy” Sweet Pea smiled as he watched him swing back and forth.

“You think he has energy now, just wait until it’s bedtime and you’re exhausted, I swear he saves it up and whips it out at the worst times” he chuckled.

Sweet Pea caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned in time to see Derek getting into his car and driving away. “What’s going on there?” he questioned.

“They got into it pretty good” Jughead sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Look, I’m not on his side about this, I hope you know that. But”

“Don’t say it Jug” Sweet Pea shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, “I know that I messed up with Veronica. If I hadn’t been so stubborn, if I would have just read her letter then I would have been here for everything. I would be with her right now and we would probably be really, really happy, but I didn’t. I fucked it all up.” He looked back at Patrick and smiled as he watched him kicking the sand up with his toes, “But I have a real chance to be in Patrick’s life and I can’t risk that because I want something for myself. I can’t be selfish right now. It has to be all about him.”

“Why can’t it be both though?” Jughead asked as he mirrored Sweet Pea’s stance. “I mean, when I try and think about what my life would be like if I lost Betty,” he shook his head, “you two are meant to be together.”

“There’s no such thing as meant to be Jug,” Sweet Pea dropped his hands and started walking back to Patrick, smiling as he sat down on the swing next to him.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Betty pulled the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water into the two cups on the counter, smiling at Veronica as she took hers and absently bobbed the tea bag in the hot liquid.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked, putting the kettle down and joining Veronica at the table.

“I’ll be fine” Veronica managed a small smile. “Patrick seems to be doing great with Pea, I couldn’t be happier about how their interaction went.”

“I meant about Derek” Betty stirred her tea, watching closely as the honey began to dissolve in the water.

“Derek and I will be fine,” she sighed, lifting the warm mug to her face and inhaling the aroma, “He’s right about everything. I do get stupid when it comes to Sweet Pea, and I just can’t afford to do that anymore. I have Patrick to think about.”

“I don’t think he’s right. I think it’s more complicated than that” Betty disagreed. “You’re not stupid at all, you love him.” Veronica put her tea down and took a deep breath. “It’s ok that you still love him” Betty pushed on, her hand coming across the table to land on Veronica’s.

“I can’t love him Betty, not anymore” Veronica frowned, “I made my bed and I have to live with the consequences now.”

“I wish you would stop thinking you need to punish yourself for a silly mistake you made six years ago” Betty sat back in her chair.

“I don’t think I have to punish myself, but I do have to be realistic,” Veronica held the cup in her hand, allowing the warmth to push through her fingers. “The dreams I have of him and I are just that, dreams.”

Betty looked up as Jughead came in through the backdoor with Sweet Pea and Patrick following behind them. Patrick grinned as he ran up to Veronica and climbed into her lap.

“Well you look like you had fun, love” Veronica laughed as she peppered his face with kisses.

“Mom! Stop!” he giggled as he tried to squirm away.

“We were just talking about heading to grab some lunch” Jughead kissed the top of Betty’s head as he moved into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a juice box for Patrick.

Sweet Pea watched Veronica silently, a look of concern on his face as she smiled and talked with Jughead and Betty.

“Pea!” Jughead yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I said, want to go grab pizza with us?” he chuckled.

“Oh, yeah, of course” he smiled.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica patted her face as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Sweet Pea had been looking at her the entire car ride like there was something wrong with her and it was setting her on edge. She pulled her cheeks back and sighed, she guessed she did look different than she used to, her face fuller now than it was six years ago. She turned to the side and let out a sigh, no wonder he was looking at her like that, he must be disgusted by her.

She felt tears start to pool in her eyes, and she cursed herself for caring so much. She knew that this wasn’t even a possibility anymore, but it still hurt to watch him be filled with such obvious regret.

“Ronnie?” Betty softly called as she opened the door to the bathroom. “What are you doing in here?”

“Just thinking about how different I look” Veronica frowned as she looked in the mirror again.

“You remember what you used to say to me when I was lost in my delusions?” Betty stood next to her, locking eyes with her through the mirror.

“You are enough” Veronica sighed sadly.

“You know what I want you to say” Betty urged, linking her fingers together with Veronica.

“I am enough” Veronica conceded.

“How about you let me and Jug take Patrick tonight” Betty leaned her head on Veronica’s shoulder.

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Babe, are you almost done in there?” Kevin asked as he entered the garage, shuffling invoices around in his hand.

“Almost” Fangs grunted as he slammed the hood of the car he was working on shut.

“Betty just texted, said that Patrick is going to stay with her and Jug tonight so they thought we’d like to come over and hang out” Kevin picked up the paperwork sitting on the top of Fangs’ toolbox.

After Kevin’s dad had his heart attack, Kevin took over the garage and Fangs came on as a fulltime mechanic. He missed the energy of the bar most days, but helping to make sure that everything his dad had worked for didn’t go down the drain gave him the motivation to dedicate himself to the shop.

“Sure” he pooped his neck as he moved to the sink in the corner, pouring the powered soap into his hands to clean off the grease before it settling into his hands. “I need to give Ronnie that book I borrowed anyway.”

“She said Ronnie won’t be there, something about needing a night off” Kevin sighed as he picked up the tools Fangs had strung around the room. “Patrick met Sweet Pea today, so I’m sure she’s just a bit drained.”

Fangs sighed. “I know that we’re supposed to be giving Pea the benefit of the doubt, but I’m still finding it hard to forgive him for what he did.”

“That’s understandable,” Kevin agreed as he walked towards the sink, “I mean, I get that he didn’t know, but we were with Veronica for the last six years; it’s hard not to see the bad parts of what he did when you look at him.”

“Do you think they’ll get back together?” Fangs asked as he dried off his hands, following Kevin back to the office.

“I don’t think she ever stopped loving him” Kevin opened the door and moved to the desk in the corner. “But I don’t know if love is enough when it comes to what they have been through.”

“After we told him about the letters, it took him like two seconds to find them” Fangs reached for his jacket and pulled it on, “if he wasn’t still in love with her, then why did he have them so readily available?”

“So what do we do? How do we help them move along?” Kevin turned off the computer at his desk and grabbed his keys.

“For now, we make sure that Patrick is good” Fangs shut the door behind Kevin and pulled out his car keys.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica let the water drain from her bath as she pulled her hair up into a bun on the top of her head. She padded quietly back to her room and pulled out a pair of leggings, pulling them on and pausing before shutting the drawer. She bit her lip, the temptation outweighing her rational thought as she stared at the faded green plaid. Reaching forward, she let her fingers dance over the soft fabric, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she thought back to the night she got it.

_She wrapped her arms around herself as a small breeze blew through. “So” she started, biting her lip as she tried to maneuver the situation._

_“So” he echoed, shrugging off the flannel he had on and draping it over her shoulders. “Thanks” she said, tugging it tighter before continuing on. “I’ve never known anyone in a band before” she turned to look up at him, “it was kind of exciting. And you guys are really good.”_

_“I’m glad you liked it, it’s always kind of nerve wracking when people hear your stuff for the first time” he grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets._

_“Is that why you wanted me at the near side of the bar? So you could gauge my reaction?” she bit her lip nervously._

_“I wanted to be able to see you if I got nervous” he admitted, figuring it was best to just get it out in the open. Veronica grinned and bumped his side with her shoulder._

_“You’re pretty smooth when you want to be, you know that?” she looked up disappointedly as they turned the corner and were almost at their apartment building._

Her eyes flashed to her closet and she froze for a moment, weighing the options, before she pulled out the flannel and shrugged it on, slowly moving to the closet and turning on the light. She stared at the box shoved in the back corner, her body humming with nerves as she thought about what was inside. She shouldn’t do it, she knew it was a bad idea, but before she could register what was happening, she had pushed up on her toes and was pulling the box down.

She sat in the closet, her legs tucking under her and her fingers trembling as she pulled the lid off. His words, all of his beautiful words, came rushing back to her. 


	8. You are so precious to me, Cute as can be. Baby of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Toni has her baby this chapter, and it is a little premature. I did my very best to be respectful, but if this is something that is triggering to you, please skip this chapter.

Sweet Pea wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at the TV in front of him; he was certain that Patrick had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but then the movie ended and he didn’t want to get up to turn everything off, afraid that he’d wake him. Instead, he quietly sat there watching him.

“Hey, didn’t realize you guys were still up” Jughead yawned as he shuffled into the living room.

“I was afraid to move him” Sweet Pea chuckled, looking down at Patrick sleeping soundly on the couch next to him.

“He sleeps like a rock” Jughead chuckled, bending down to pick him up and resting his head against his shoulder.

Sweet Pea followed him to the spare room they had set up for Patrick and watched as Jughead tucked him into bed. He moved with such practiced ease that he was sure he’d done this many times. Jughead nodded for him to follow back to the kitchen, so he stole one more glance at Patrick before heading down the hall.

“Tea?” Jughead asked as he poured some water into the kettle.

“Sure” Sweet Pea moved to the island in the middle of the room and pulled out a stool.

“So, day one down, how are you feeling?” Jughead asked as he opened the freezer and pulled out some ice cream.

“Good” Sweet Pea’s face twisted in question, “Hey, do you know what was up with Veronica today?”

“What do you mean?” Jughead passed Sweet Pea a spoon and sat on the opposite side of the island.

“Her eyes were all red, like she’d been crying, and then she left as soon as we got to the pizza place” Sweet Pea lazily drug his spoon through the ice cream.

“Betty said that Derek and her fought pretty hard” he shrugged, trying not to go into too much detail.

“I hate that guy” Sweet Pea sighed, “I mean, I know that I should be very grateful for everything he did for Patrick, but he’s kind of a dick.”

“He isn’t always this bad” Jughead winced as he tried defending him, “I mean, Patrick absolutely adores him, and that’s usually the end of it with me. But then, well, you came home” Jughead provided like that was an answer.

“I don’t want to get in the middle of whatever relationship they have going on” Sweet Pea looked at the kettle on the stove as it whistled.

“You do know he’s engaged, right?” Jughead pulled a few cups down from the cabinet next to the stove and poured the water into them.

“I guess I just thought,” Sweet Pea hummed embarrassingly.

“Thinking always gets you in trouble,” Jughead teased, tossing a quick look up the stairs he leaned across the island and placed Sweet Pea’s mug by his hands. “Truth is, and I’ll deny it if you rat me out for being the one to tell you, Derek tried to get back with her after you left. She told Betty once that she couldn’t even think about it because she was convinced you would come back. And when you didn’t, and Derek tried again, she told him that just because you gave up on her doesn’t mean she was available.”

“I really am an idiot” he sighed as he hit is head on the counter.

“You want to talk about it?” Jughead asked as he sat back on the stool.

“I slept with so many girls” he admitted, “I just wanted to get her out of my mind, but it didn’t work because all they reminded me of was what I lost.”

Betty padded quietly down the stairs, smiling sleepily at Jughead as she curled up under his arm.

“Did we wake you, babe?” Jughead asked as he kissed the top of her head.

Betty shook her head and smiled at Sweet Pea. “You’re doing really good with Patrick,” he flinched at her soft tone, a complete reversal from where it had been yesterday.

“Thanks?” he cocked his head at her, unsure if he should let his guard down.

“I told you she’d forgive you once she saw you with Patrick” Jughead chuckled

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“I swear Veronica, you are hopeless” Cheryl teased as she pushed her away from the stove, taking the spatula out of her hands and shooing her away.

“I have no idea what I did wrong” she pouted as leaned dejectedly against the refrigerator.

“For starters, I think the batter is supposed to be thinner than this” Toni chuckled as she tried to pull the spoon out of the bowl, a large chunk of batter plopping loudly back into the bowl.

“Why is it turning green?” Cheryl’s face screwed up in disgust.

“Ok, Ok, Ok, I get it” Veronica laughed as she took the bowl away from Toni and threw it away. “I just thought that it wouldn’t be so hard.”

“It’s pancakes Veronica, it shouldn’t be as hard as you made it” Cheryl poked the lone pancake left in the skillet cautiously.

“I’ll just heat up the frozen ones for him” she sighed dejectedly.

Toni leaned back in her chair at the table, kicking her feet up on the chair next to her. “So, are you ready to talk about what’s eating you?”

Veronica froze as she felt Cheryl and Toni staring at her. She had called them the night before in a panic and they rushed over as soon as they could. They stayed up with her as she cried, but her words seemed to be stuck in her throat.

“I just felt a little overwhelmed, that’s all” she shrugged as she buzzed through the kitchen, cleaning up the mess she had made.

Cheryl silently eyed Toni urging her to say something.

“You were wearing his shirt when we came over” Toni cautiously started the conversation.

Veronica sighed and turned the faucet off. Turning, she pressed her back against the edge of the sink and crossed her arms over her chest protectively, “It’s just been so long since I’ve felt close to him” she admitted.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Cheryl asked pitifully causing Veronica to blush embarrassingly.

“Oh, I like this song” Veronica pushed away from Cheryl and reached for the speaker sitting on her counter, turning it up loudly to drown out the awkwardness.

“Veronica” Cheryl tried to get her to turn the music down, but Veronica grabbed her hand and twirling her around as she sang loudly.

Toni rolled her eyes as she watched them dancing, knowing full well that Veronica was just looking for an excuse not to talk about Sweet Pea. Toni winced as she thought of Sweet Pea, she was so happy to have him home, she knew she’d cave and forgive him the next time she saw him. He was her family and you don’t just give up on family, the thought sending a pain through her body.

“Guys” Toni groaned as she reached for her stomach.

Veronica and Cheryl giggled as they stopped dancing, a look of panic washing over Cheryl’s features.

“Baby?” Cheryl crouched on the floor beside Toni, her hands reaching out to hold her steady.

Veronica gasped as Toni screamed in pain. She turned the radio off and came to stand over Cheryl and Toni.

“Veronica, how fast can you get us to the hospital?” Cheryl looked up with panic in her eyes.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica paced nervously in the waiting room as she waited for everyone to show up. It had been about an hour since they had rushed Toni back to a room and she hadn’t heard any news.

“Veronica!” Betty called as she came running down the hallway, crashing into her with a giant hug. “How is she? Where’s Cheryl? What happened?” Betty rushed as they hugged.

“I don’t know anything yet, but they came over last night and we were making pancakes this morning and dancing and then she went into labor” Veronica rambled nervously.

“But she still has another four weeks” Betty questioned, pulling back and sitting next to Veronica.

“Mommy!” Patrick called from down the hall, and Veronica pushed her worried look away and smiled at him.

“Hey baby! Did you have fun at Aunt Betty’s last night?” She asked, pulling him into her lap when he got to her.

“I did! We made the biggest castle ever with Legos and then we watched the panda movie” he talked excitedly.

“The panda movie is my favorite” Veronica gave him her best smile.

“The panda movie is everyone’s favorite” Jughead agreed as he and Sweet Pea finally made it down the hall. He leaned in and hugged Veronica before sitting next to Betty.

“I have to admit, I liked it more than I thought I would” Sweet Pea agreed, his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked sheepishly at Veronica.

“I texted my dad, he should be here soon” Jughead kissed Betty’s temple, his leg bouncing anxiously.

“Pea, tell mommy about the brownies we made!” Patrick grinned excitedly.

“Uh, yeah, seemed like you were having a bad day so we made you some brownies,” he shuffled his feet from side to side.

“Thank you” she smiled appreciatively, raising his eyebrows when he didn’t continue. “Where are they?”

“We left them in the car” he moved to sit in the chair next to her, smiling to himself as she adjusted and angled herself towards him.

Fangs and Kevin came rushing down the hallway, stopping in front of the group, “Hey, do we know anything yet?” Kevin asked as he tried to catch his breath, leaning in to everyone to give them a hug followed by Fangs.

“I saw Cheryl about a half hour ago, she said they were going to deliver” she smiled nervously, trying to keep her words positive so she didn’t scare Patrick.

“Oh my God” Fangs wiped his hand over his face, leaning into Kevin as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Mommy, why does everyone look sad?” Patrick whispered.

“You remember how we talked about Aunt Toni having her baby next month?” Veronica asked quietly. Patrick nodded in confirmation, “Well, her baby decided she wanted to come meet everyone now, but we are all worried because she is so early,” Veronica felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes.

Sweet Pea wrapped his arm across the back of Veronica’s chair, the need to comfort her outweighing the awkwardness that had settled over them the past few days.

“Hey buddy, do you want to help me with something?” he asked Patrick quietly as he leaned in to them.

“Yeah” Patrick nodded happily as he leaned in to hear what he would say.

“I think that everyone would be really happy if we went and got them some drinks from the cafeteria, but I don’t think I can carry them all on my own” Sweet Pea raised his eyebrows at him questioningly.

“Can I help him, mommy?” Patrick asked hopefully.

“Of course you can baby” Veronica kissed his temple, standing with Sweet Pea as Patrick jumped off her lap. “Thank you” she took a calming breath as she looked at Sweet Pea.

“I’ll try and keep him busy for as long as I can” he smiled apologetically before heading down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

Veronica watched them leave, her heart tugging when she saw Patrick grab for Sweet Pea’s hand.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“You’re so amazing” Cheryl praised from her spot next to Toni, on arm wrapped protectively around her back and the other held in front of Toni as she gripped tightly to it.

“It’s too soon, I can’t do this now” Toni cried as she winced in pain.

“She’s going to be fine. Our little girl will be a fighter just like her mama” Cheryl kissed at Toni’s temple.

“But I’m so scared” Toni’s chin trembled as she relaxed back in the bed, the contraction passing for a moment.

“I know you are, I am too” Cheryl admitted, “But I love you so much, and I love our baby girl so much. You’ve just got to be strong a little bit longer, ok? We have a whole waiting room of people out there ready to help us face this.”

There was a knock on the door before their doctor came into the room with a few nurses following quickly behind her.

“How are you feeling Toni?” she asked as she picked up her chart and looked at the last nurse’s records.

“Honestly?” Toni gritted as she winced in pain.

“I know, it’s a dumb question” she put the chart down and moved to the side of the bed looking at the monitor that was hooked up to Toni with far too many cables.

“Do we know how she’s going to be?” Cheryl asked nervously.

“Luckily, you guys are closer to three weeks early than four” she started, grabbing the bucket sitting on the tray next to the table, holding it out for the nurse and mouthing for her to grab some ice. “and your little girl has been ahead of all her milestones, she’s already at a really good weight and her heart sounds perfect for where we are in the process.”

“So she’s going to be fine?” Toni asked, her eyebrows raised in hope.

“I can’t promise you anything until we get her out, but I’m feeling better about this now than I did when I got the call this morning” she answered reaching down and patting Toni’s hand.

“Is my dad here yet?” Toni looked to Cheryl anxiously.

“I can have one of the nurses page down to the desk,” their doctor offered, “All you vitals are really strong right now, so I’m ok with letting him in here with you two.”

“Thank you” Toni relaxed back against the bed.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“So, which do you think?” Sweet Pea asked, holding up a purple hippo in one hand and a yellow duck in the other.

Patrick patted his lips with his pointer finger as he thought very seriously about it. “I say” he hummed, looking between the two options, “purple hippo. Definitely purple hippo.”

“Yeah, that was my first choice too” he smiled down at Patrick as he put the duck back in the bin.

“We should also get them some balloons” Patrick suggested as he tugged at one of the strings, pulling down a shark with a bandage on its fin, “balloons are supper cool.”

“Do you think she’ll like that shark, or should we pick another one?” Sweet Pea chuckled as he dug around the balloons.

“Oh! Get that one!” Patrick exclaimed reaching for the balloon shaped like a monkey holding a bottle.

“I’m so glad I brought you with me, you pick all the best gifts!” Sweet Pea high fived him as he untangled the string for the balloon.

“Mom says that I’m the best helper in the world” he shrugged as he picked up the hand basket of drinks they had picked out already.

“You mom is usually right about everything” Sweet Pea agreed as he moved to the register, bending down to take the basket from Patrick and place it up on the counter.

Patrick skipped around on the tiles in the gift shop, jumping from one square to the next as he circled behind Sweet Pea.

“Your son is cute” the cashier giggled as she watched him.

“Thanks” Sweet Pea smiled. This was the first time someone had called him his son in public and he wasn’t quite ready for the feeling of pride that washed through him.

“Are you getting a baby sister or brother today?” she asked him sweetly as she caught his eye.

Patrick hugged close to Sweet Pea’s leg and shook his head no.

“Friends of mine are having a baby today” Sweet Pea confirmed as he handed over his credit card, his hand coming down to tuck Patrick closer to him, his eye catching on the chocolate candies behind the register. “Actually, hang on” he bent down and picked him up, pointing to the M&Ms, “Do you like those as much as your mom does?” Patrick nodded his head excitedly, “Sold then; can I get a couple bags of those too?”

Sweet Pea put Patrick back down and tied the string of the balloon to the tag on the hippo before handing him the animal “Want to carry this guy for me?”

They walked out of the gift shop and moved down the hallway to head back to the waiting room.

“Can we go get the brownies?” Patrick asked as he pulled on Sweet Pea’s hand.

“Sure buddy,” he turned to the parking garage as he reached the end of the hallway.

“Pea, when are you going to move in with me and mommy?” Patrick asked as he walked through the sliding doors.

“Oh, uh” Sweet Pea stammered, unsure how to answer the question.

“Hey guys, wait up” Jughead jogged towards them, “Where you headed?” he asked as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

“We’re going to get the brownies for mommy” Patrick offered, seemingly forgetting the question he just asked.

“I’m actually headed back to your place really quick, I’m gonna pick up some clothes for Cheryl, you guys want to come with me?” Jughead asked as he ruffled Patrick’s hair.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Wanna see my room!” Patrick yelled as he ran into the apartment in front of Jughead.

Sweet Pea looked curiously around the apartment, his eyes roaming over the pictures scattered everywhere; Patrick with Veronica, Patrick with Hiram, Patrick with Betty and Jughead. It seemed that he covered every inch of the apartment, from pictures to toys to drawings.

“Pea!” Patrick called from down the hall.

Jughead chuckled, “Go see his room and I’ll go grab the clothes that Veronica wants.”

Patrick was frantically digging through his closet when Sweet Pea made it to the door, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched him pull out a book and run quickly towards the bed as he grabbed a small blanket.

“Aunt Toni told me that I could read this story to her baby when she was born” he smiled, holding the book up for Sweet Pea to look at.

“This looks like a great choice to read,” Sweet Pea kneeled in front of him, “But, remember how your mom talked with you about their baby coming so much earlier than we were ready for her to come?” Patrick nodded silently, “The doctors are going to make sure that she is very healthy, so they might have to keep her in a separate room.” Sweet Pea tried to explain.

“So I can’t read to her?” he asked sadly.

“You know what we can do?” Sweet Pea looked over his shoulder as a stack of paper and colored pencils, “I bet your Aunt Toni and Aunt Cheryl would love it if you drew them some pictures, and then we can see if your mom will record you reading the story and we can send it to them. Does that sound like a good idea?”

Patrick smiled and turned to grab his pencils and paper, his little hands struggling to put it all together.

“Do you have a back pack that we can put all this in?” Sweet Pea asked as he looked around the room.

“It’s in mommy’s room” he bent over to pick up the colored pencils as they fell out of the bottom of the box.

Sweet Pea ran into Jughead in the hallway as he was zipping up an overnight bag.

“Hey man, do you know where Patrick’s back pack is?” he asked as he moved in the direction that Jughead just came from.

“Uh, I think saw it on the floor of her closet?” Jughead moved into the living room.

Sweet Pea opened the door to Veronica’s room and froze as he was surrounded by her scent, something he’d thought he’d lost so long ago now washed over him with such familiarity it almost hurt. He moved slowly to the closet, his eyes trying desperately to catalog everything so that he’d be able to recall it later. He shook his head at how insane he sounded, quickening his pace he opened the door and bent in to grab one of the straps on the bag, his breath catching in is throat. There, on top of her laundry basket, was his lost flannel, the one from the letter he read the day before.

She still had it.

She still had it and she still wore it.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“You did amazing, my love” Cheryl whispered in her ear as she pushed the sweaty hair off of Toni’s forehead.

“Where is she?” she asked exhaustedly, “I need to see her.”

“They’re just cleaning her up,” Cheryl felt the tears stream from her eyes, no longer able to keep her emotions at bay, “she’s beautiful!”

“You did good, kid” FP leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Toni heard could hear the nurses buzzing around and the sound of their doctor giving orders, but it felt too quiet.

“Where’s our baby?” she asked weakly, a fear bubbling deep in ger stomach.

“They just took her next door; she’ll be right back” Cheryl confirmed.

“She’s ok?” Toni cried, hating that she didn’t know what was going on.

“She’s perfect” FP smiled, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down her arm.

Toni let out a shuttering sob, the emotions from the day catching up with her in a tidal wave as she laid her head back against the pillows.

“We’re going to want to keep her here for a few days,” their doctor spoke from the end of the bed, “She’s a little colder than I’d like for her to be, but we’ve got the nurses setting her up for you right now.”

“I can see her?” Toni pushed herself to sit as she winced at the sudden change in position.

“Of course,” the doctor smiled at her as she finished writing on her chart, “We’re going to get you three cleaned up and give you instructions on how to do this on your own, but you should be ready to meet your little girl in about ten minutes.”

Time seemed to stop for Toni as she listened to the doctor go over instructions. She could hear the commotion of the nurses outside of her room, the sound of a bird calling loudly outside of the window; each movement and noise taunting her as the only sound she wanted to hear was their little girl crying. It was the only thing she’d been focused on and the fact that it wasn’t coming only frustrated her more.

Cheryl seemed so calm next to her, her eyes focused on the doctor and the nurses as they spoke. It made her heart tug at how grateful she was to have a partner like Cheryl, someone who was able to remain calm in the face of struggle. If it weren’t for her she would be lost, like a half of a whole. Incomplete. There was a song about this, dancing so annoyingly at the edge of her brain, enough that she could feel the melody but the words melted into each other. She was always afraid of needing people, that feeling of vulnerability that comes with truly trusting someone scaring her more than any nightmare she’d ever had. But knowing how she felt now as she watched her red hair glow from the light pouring in from the window, her features both soft and strong, calm and anxious, beautiful and brave, she knew that she’d given herself completely to her.

“Are you ready to meet our baby?” Cheryl’s voice breaking her out of her daydream.

Toni nodded, sure that her voice wouldn’t come if she’d tried, the world suddenly speeding by as her baby was brought in, this beautiful and perfect baby.

“Genevieve,” Toni breathed calmly as she placed her hand on the covering.

“I told you her name would come to you” Cheryl laughed as she put her hand on top of hers.

“Let’s get married” Toni spoke, never taking her eyes off of their baby.

Cheryl let out a chuckling breath, “Of course you would ruin my surprise” she rested her head on Toni’s shoulder, “I was going to ask you later.”

“Do you hear that baby” Toni smiled softly at her, “your mommies are getting married.”


	9. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the last month on the outside of her orbit had been amazing, coming from a place where he was sure he’d never see her again, anything she was willing to give to him was more than he could have expected. But watching her dancing around and laughing so freely felt like a heavy déjà vu that pulled harder at his chest than any moment before this had. She was where he belonged. He’d been cautiously tip toeing around her, afraid of putting too much of himself out there for fear that she’d reject him. At first it was easy to place the blame on Derek, but their relationship had been strained for the last month, and he knew he couldn’t continue to blame him.
> 
> There was also the constant gnawing in his brain that he didn’t deserve her, that he’d abandoned her, and unknowingly Patrick, all those years ago. What made him think that he deserved a second chance? Veronica caught his eye as she sang and her smile softened for the briefest of moments before she turned her attention back to Betty. He’d managed to be with her once before, maybe, if he were lucky, he could try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're here...sort of. Hope you like it :)

“And then he tried to block me like this, but I turned at the last minute like this and scored!” Patrick ran in front of Sweet Pea, his hands in the air as he mocked a victory lap.

“Man, you are crazy good at sports” Sweet Pea laughed as pulled down the noodles from the cabinet above the stove.

It had been a month since Toni and Cheryl had their baby and things had settled into a comfortable routine. Sweet Pea had managed to find an apartment for rent on the same block as Veronica and Patrick and scooped it up as quick as he could. Living so close had its advantages, like today where he was able to pick up Patrick from school and walk him home and being able to help Veronica tuck him in for bed each night before he would head back to his place. That part was a little harder for Patrick to understand, but he explained it to him as best he could, that he and Veronica loved him more than anything in the world, but that they needed to live in separate places.

“Are you excited to spend the weekend with grandma and grandpa?” he asked as he watched Patrick grab his bookbag and sit down at the island.

“She’s going to be so mad if you call her that to her face” Patrick giggled as he opened his bag and pulled out some papers. 

Sweet Pea chuckled. Veronica had told him the story of Hermione refusing to be called grandma, insisting on something “a little less decrepit” she had mocked in her perfectly impersonated voice.

He reached for the phone as it rang, smiling to himself when he saw it was Veronica.

“I’m so sorry, but I’m running late and I’m not going to have enough time to come say goodnight to Patrick” Veronica rushed, the sound of her shuffling things around filling up the background.

“Want me to bring him by now?” he offered wiggling his brows playfully at Patrick as he watched him.

“You don’t have to do that” Veronica hummed, “I just thought that I was going to have more time to get ready, but of course the buyers from California don’t care what time it is for us, even though I’ve told them a thousand times” she rambled.

“Veronica!” Sweet Pea hollered to get her attention, “I’m already grabbing my keys and heading out the door.”

“You’re amazing” she sighed.

“I have my moments” he joked, opening the door and ushering Patrick out in front of him, “see you in a minute.”

He hung up the phone and headed back down the block towards Veronica’s apartment and couldn’t help but smile at the changes that had happened in such a short time. He felt like it was just yesterday that he was waking up with a random girl and working as a songwriter for a band full of people he had no respect for.

Patrick stopped to pet a dog that was passing by them and he smiled. This last month had been the best month of his life by far. He’d never felt like fatherhood was something that he’d be good at or even something that he thought he had wanted. But there wasn’t a single second he’d spent with Patrick that was anything short of perfect.

“Uncle Isaac!” Patrick yelled as he ran down the rest of the sidewalk.

“What up little man!” Isaac beamed at Patrick, holding out his arms and looking down at him, “What do you say? Like the monkey suit?”

“You look uncomfortable” Patrick stated simply.

“I always forget that you’re not supposed to ask a kid for their opinion unless you want to hear the truth” Isaac pulled jokingly at his collar.

That was one thing he never saw coming. While him and Derek still avoided any type of conversation, he had settled into a light banter with Stiles and Isaac when ever they were around, which ended up being a lot more than he had thought they would be.

“What’s this get up for again?” Sweet Pea chuckled as he leaned against the stoop.

“It’s a schmooze fest, dahling” Isaac joked.

“It’s a gala for very important investors, Isaac” Veronica chuckled as she exited the apartment, turning to lock the door behind her.

Sweet Pea felt his heart skip when he saw her; her sheer skirt was fluttering softly as a breeze blew by, her neck and shoulders peeking out from the delicate lace the covered them. She was stunning.

“You look beautiful mommy” Patrick pushed past Sweet Pea and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m going to miss you tonight” Veronica dipped down and wrapped her arms around him. “What are you and Pea going to get into?”

“I’m going to learn how to make spaghetti!” Patrick squealed excitedly.

“Yeah?” she smiled and kissed his cheek, “Maybe you can teach me once you become the master?” she stood and grabbed his hand as she walked them down the stairs, smiling softly at Sweet Pea as she passed by him.

“I don’t know mom” Patrick groaned, “you’re not really good at cooking.”

Isaac and Sweet Pea quietly laughed as Veronica feigned offence.

“I’d love to stick around and see what other insults this little savage can sling, but we really need to get headed out” Isaac looked at his watch and motioned to his car.

“Thank you for being with him tonight” Veronica watched Patrick as he and Isaac roughed around.

“Anytime” Sweet Pea swallowed the lump in his throat, “You, uh, you look amazing tonight” he stumbled as she looked at him.

“Oh” she shook her head in surprise, “um, thank you,” the blush rising up her cheeks as she took a deep breath, “come here baby, give me a kiss goodnight” she quickly averted her attention to Patrick.

Sweet Pea nodded at Isaac, his heart aching as he watched Veronica and Patrick together, the letter he had read this morning pouring through his mind.

_Dear Sweet Pea,_

_Should I stop writing you? My mom thinks I should, she said that you’re probably just throwing these out when you get them, but something inside won’t let me stop. I think that I just keep hoping as long as I’m writing to you then you aren’t really gone. Like I can just pretend you’re on a really long vacation. I guess I know what you must have felt like when I left you._

_Patrick said his first word today. We were having a picnic at the park with Isaac and Allison and he reached for his little stuffed animal and clear as day said “Wolf!” I think I must have made him say it a thousand times so far. Kevin helped me record it for you (it’s in the envelope). How sweet is his little voice!_

_I’ve been reading him Goodnight Moon every night. I’ve put a chair out on the balcony outside my room, and we wrap up in blankets and sit out under the stars. It hurt a little when I started, but I want him to know you. When he’s older I’ll tell him about the time you took me to see the moon, but for now, it feels like a little secret between us._

_Goodnight moon and goodnight you,_

_< 3 Veronica_

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“You know, you can put her down every now and then” Toni teased as she cleaned the dishes off of the table.

“I’m never putting you down” Fangs grinned and tickled her, “huh, GiGi? I’m going to hold you forever, aren’t I” he cooed at her.

“That kind of makes my nonexistent ovaries ache” Kevin smiled brightly as he dried off one of the dishes Cheryl had handed to him.

“Am I going to have to check your things when you leave to make sure you aren’t stealing our baby?” Cheryl loudly whispered to Kevin.

“Don’t worry babe, they’re leaving tomorrow and we will have GiGi all to ourselves” Toni grabbed a bottle from the fridge and put it in the warmer on the counter.

“How am I expected to leave this little face?” Fangs rubbed his nose against hers, smiling as she kicked her tiny feet.

“You guys can still come” Kevin singsonged as he grabbed his glass and moved back to sit at the table next to Fangs.

“I’m looking forward to a nice quiet weekend at home with my girls” Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni and rested her head on her shoulder.

“I know that Betty is sad that we won’t be there, but I agree with you babe” Toni relaxed back in Cheryl’s arms.

“It will be nice to get away for the weekend” Kevin sighed, “although, I am a little curious about what will happen with Pea and Veronica.”

“They’ll be fine” Fangs patted GiGi lightly as he stood and moved towards the kitchen, “However, if I were a betting man, I’d bet they’ll probably give into each other before we head back on Monday.”

“Before Monday? More like before Sunday” Cheryl challenged as she pulled Gigi’s bottle out of the warmer and handed it to Fangs.

“Wait, are we really going to wager on our friends love lives?” Kevin asked incredulously before breaking into a loud laughter.

“Yeah we are” Toni chuckled in agreement.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Mimi!” Patrick yelled as he ran through the door.

“Mi Nieto” Hermione greeted, wrapping her arms tightly around him, her eyes landing on Sweet Pea as he stood in the doorway, “Patrick” she greeted curtly.

“Mrs. Lodge” he smiled awkwardly, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Mom, be nice” Veronica warned as she came into the room with her suitcase slung over her shoulder.

Sweet Pea smiled gratefully as he moved to her, taking her bag and returning to the safety of the front door.

“Mimi, I made spaghetti last night” Patrick patted her shoulder to get her attention.

“I’m so proud of you, mi corazòn” she reached for the weekend bag that Veronica had packed for him, “are you ready to go pick up Papi?”

Patrick nodded and headed to the door with everyone else following close behind. Sweet Pea helped to fasten Patrick into his booster seat in the back of Hermione’s car as Veronica hugged her mother.

“Mom” Veronica warned as she pulled away, “We’re not having the conversation” she moved to the car and leaned in, kissing and tickling Patrick. “Promise me to be good for Mimi and Papi?”

“I promise” he laughed as Sweet Pea made a face at him.

“I love you, baby” Veronica stepped to the side as Sweet Pea stepped forward and kissed Patrick’s head.

“I love you too, buddy” he pulled back and put his hand on the door to close it.

“I love you too mommy and daddy” Patrick called through the open window as Hermione pulled away from the curb.

Veronica and Sweet Pea stood there stunned as they watched the car pull away. Sure, they knew that it would happen at some point, but Patrick hadn’t even asked about calling Sweet Pea dad.

“Hey losers,” Kevin called as the SUV pulled up a few spots down, “What is wrong with you two?” he asked as he took in their shocked expressions.

“Nothing” Veronica shook her head, her eyes finally breaking away from the direction that her mom had just driven off in. “Pea?” she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder when he didn’t respond, “Pea?”

Sweet Pea blinked rapidly and looked down at her his face breaking into a smile as his eyes started to water. Veronica couldn’t help the happy giggle that poured from her lips as she felt her tears forming as well.

“I give them five hours” Fangs whispered to Kevin from the passenger seat as they watched the pair hug.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Betty squealed happily as she opened the front door of the cabin and immediately wrapped Veronica up in a hug.

“I’m so happy you’re here!” she cheered.

“Did you start drinking without us, Bee?” Veronica chuckled as she pulled away from Veronica and ran down the driveway towards Kevin.

“She may have already had a drink, or five” Jughead chuckled as he appeared behind Veronica.

“Drunk Betty is the best” she laughed as she watched her chase Kevin around the van.

“We barely escaped with our lives” Fangs joked and he and Sweet Pea made it to the front door.

“Let me show you guys your rooms” Jughead stepped aside so they could enter the cabin. “Babe, leave Kevin alone” he called down the driveway.

Veronica was certain that they had planned this as Jughead pointed to one side of the house for him, Betty, Kevin, and Fangs, and then to the other side for her and Sweet Pea. They smiled awkwardly at each other as they each chose a room, the doors right across the hall from each other.

This was going to be a long weekend.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica rested her head against the back of the hot tub, her eyes closing as she focused on the feeling of the jets against her back. Being around Sweet Pea these last few weeks was confusing. She hated herself for wanting him more than ever, the way he was with their son only heightening her attraction for him.

Her eyes opened and she arched her back to look over her shoulder as Sweet Pea came through the sliding door, stopping in his tracks when he saw her alone.

“Oh, sorry, I thought that everyone was out here” he stuttered, “I’ll go wait inside.”

“It’s ok Pea” she smiled softly, “Betty said they will be out in a bit, you can wait out here with me, if you want to, I mean” she turned her head and looked back over the tree line.

“Right, yeah, sorry” he chuckled as he moved to the hot tub.

After a few minutes she turned and looked at him, rolling her eyes playfully, “You gonna stand there all night, or are you planning on getting in?”

Sweet Pea winced at her words. “Sorry,” he put his towel down and pulled off his shirt.

Veronica bit her lip as she tried to look away, her eyes closing shut as one of the jets turned on and she felt her desire roll through her body.

“You ok?” he asked as he stepped into the tub, sitting on the same side as her.

“Yeah, it’s just been a long day” she breathed sinking further into the water.

“I know what you mean” he agreed, his arms resting on the edge of the tub, “I swear, Kevin never used to be that bad at driving. I think I saw my life flash before my eyes more than once on the way up here.”

Veronica chuckled sitting up and reaching for her drink, she sat back down noticing a little too late that she had scooted closer to him.

“It’s,” he took a deep breath, “it’s really nice out here.”

Veronica swallowed her drink slowly, allowing the whiskey to settle in her stomach.

He chuckled softly, “Patrick has me read him Goodnight Moon every time he stays over. I’ve tried to get him to read something else, but he insists.”

“It’s his favorite, well, second favorite I guess.” Veronica shrugged as she took a steadying breath, “he likes The Princess and The Pea story more than anything.”

“Veronica” Sweet Pea started, licking his lips as he moved a little closer.

“Alright, who is ready to party?” Kevin burst through the doors with a tray of drinks in his hands and Fangs, Jughead and Betty in tow.

“Cheryl and Toni said to say hi” Betty grabbed a drink and handed it to Veronica, quietly gasping when she noticed the tension between her and Sweet Pea, mouthing a quick Sorry before she moved around to the other side of the hot tub and climbed in.

Sweet Pea pushed closer to Veronica as everyone got in, clinging nervously to his drink as he caught how close they were out of the corner of his eye.

“Ok, who’s up for a few games” Kevin grinned wickedly.

“Oh awesome, we’re back in high school,” Jughead teased as Kevin wobbled slightly.

“Don’t be a pooper” Fangs smiled as he leaned closer to Kevin, kissing his cheek affectionately.

“Leave him alone Jug” Betty stood and moved to Jughead’s lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Veronica chuckled and snuck a glance up at Sweet Pea as he smiled at Fangs and Kevin.

“Ok then, you have to entertain us if we aren’t going to play any games” Kevin flicked a little water a Jughead.

“Why do we need to be entertained?” Jughead pushed the water back at him and then wrapped his arms back around Betty. “Can’t we just talk? Like normal adults?”

“Boring!” Kevin rolled his eyes and drank his entire drink in one gulp.

“Truth or dare?” Fangs smirked as he looked around the hot tub.

“Oh, dare!” Betty held her hand up excitedly.

“Bee, you have to wait for someone to call on you” Veronica giggled.

“No!” Kevin exclaimed, raising his hand, “Betty, I dare you to give us a repeat performance of your infamous karaoke routine.”

Betty grinned wildly, bobbing her head from side to side as she thought about it. “Ok” she agreed, standing from Jughead’s lap and stepping out of the hot tub. “Come on Vee” she called over her shoulder.

“No way! It’s not my dare” Veronica sunk lower as she took a sip of her drink.

“Please!” Betty whined, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

“Please!” Kevin begged along with her.

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Fine, but you owe me” she stood and placed her drink on the ledge behind her, crossing the hot tub and climbing out next to Betty.

Kevin clapped excitedly as he reached for his phone and scrolled around until he found the song he was searching for.

“What’s about to happen?” Sweet Pea asked as he leaned closer to Fangs, his eyes trained on Betty and Veronica as they shuffled around.

“Just wait” Fangs grinned knowingly.

The music poured out of Kevin’s phone and Veronica and Betty started slowly moving to the beat, smiling brightly as they mirrored each other. To say that Sweet Pea was shocked when he heard Betty sing was an understatement; he faintly remembered Toni commenting once about her and Veronica singing, a faded memory in the back of his mind, but she sang with such effortless ease that blew him away.

And then Veronica joined in and he lost all control of his thoughts.

Spending the last month on the outside of her orbit had been amazing, coming from a place where he was sure he’d never see her again, anything she was willing to give to him was more than he could have expected. But watching her dancing around and laughing so freely felt like a heavy déjà vu that pulled harder at his chest than any moment before this had. She was where he belonged. He’d been cautiously tip toeing around her, afraid of putting too much of himself out there for fear that she’d reject him. At first it was easy to place the blame on Derek, but their relationship had been strained for the last month, and he knew he couldn’t continue to blame him.

There was also the constant gnawing in his brain that he didn’t deserve her, that he’d abandoned her, and unknowingly Patrick, all those years ago. What made him think that he deserved a second chance? Veronica caught his eye as she sang and her smile softened for the briefest of moments before she turned her attention back to Betty. He’d managed to be with her once before, maybe, if he were lucky, he could try again.

His brows drew together as he watched her move, the edge of her swimsuit moving just enough that he caught a glimpse of something blue on her skin. That was new, he thought, his imagination running wild of what it looked like in its entirety, his daydream turning into a flash of her pressed safely under him as his fingers traced the skin across her ribs. The memory of the sound of her breath in his ear as she moaned in satisfaction sent chills down his spine.

“You got a little drool,” Fangs quietly teased as he playfully wiped at Sweet Pea’s chin.

He smacked his hand away and shifted in his seat, trying to find a position that would cover his arousal.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica sat nervously on the opposite side of the hot tub from Sweet Pea, her bottom lip tugged anxiously between her teeth. Betty and Jughead retreated to their room shortly after they had finished singing, and Fangs and Kevin made some excuse about returning to the kitchen to make more drinks, but they had been gone for 20 minutes so she was sure they weren’t going to come back.

She was trying desperately to listen to Sweet Pea as he was telling her some story about, well, honestly, she didn’t really know what he was talking about. She kept getting distracted by the way his muscles flexed as he moved his arms around and the way his voice seemed to rumble deep in his throat as he chuckled to himself. She knew she was dreaming, there was no way she was back here with him again. She’d spent so many years begging whatever was out there to bring him back to her, so of course as soon as she’d let herself settle into the belief that he was never coming home would be the time that he reappeared.

“Pea?” she heard herself speak but was unsure what to do next.

“Yeah?” he cleared his throat before letting his eyes meet hers.

“Does this feel like a dream for you too?” she asked quietly.

He nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Veronica watched him for a moment before she stood and slowly crossed the short distance until she was standing in front of him. He swallowed as he straightened, his fingers flexing under the water like he was holding himself back. “What if we are?” she breathed, her hand reaching out and gently pushing his hair away from his face.

“Dreaming?” he asked as he leaned his head into her touch. “It can’t be a dream” he added, his hands trembling as he reached forward and ghosted his fingers along her hips.

“Why not?” her breathing increased as she drifted closer to him.

“I can feel you” he answered simply, “in all the dreams I’ve had of you, I’ve never been able to feel you” he pulled her down to his lap, their faces inches apart.

“But if it were, a dream I mean, then this would be ok, right?” her hands ran softly up his arms and over his shoulders.

“You’ve had a lot to drink tonight Veronica” his breath hitched in his throat as she shifted, placing he knees on either side of him.

“I’m not drunk” she answered.

“I don’t want you to regret this” he felt his resolve melting as she pushed closer.

“I’ve never regretted you” her eyes fluttered shut as his arms wrapped tightly around her, his lips stalling just as they reached her.

“I’m going to kiss you” he warned softly, pausing long enough to give her the chance to pull away. When she didn’t move, he closed the gap, his lips finally connecting with hers.


	10. If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago, I might be here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea’s eyes fluttered open as he attempted to focus on the room around him, the clock on the bedside table brightly showing 3:15. He stretched and rolled over, reaching for Veronica but he sat up in a panic when he was met with an empty bed. He quickly scanned his room for any sign that she had been there, but he came up empty, the panic kicking into high gear.
> 
> She had been there, he remembered her being there.
> 
> Right?

Sweet Pea’s eyes fluttered open as he attempted to focus on the room around him, the clock on the bedside table brightly showing 3:15. He stretched and rolled over, reaching for Veronica but he sat up in a panic when he was met with an empty bed. He quickly scanned his room for any sign that she had been there, but he came up empty, the panic kicking into high gear.

She had been there, he remembered her being there.

Right?

He rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling, his mind racing as he tried to piece together the night. They were in the hot tub, alone, he was trying to tell her about the time that Bret had fumbled through one of his songs and he had to jump on the stage and sing along with him to get him back on track.

She was in his lap.

He could feel the weight of her as she straddled his hips, the feeling of her skin as he wrapped his arms around her.

Her lips.

He distinctly remembers the feeling of her lips as she let him kiss her.

He had kissed her.

_“I’m going to kiss you” he could hear the words ring though his head. How stupid, he thought._

_But she didn’t back away, she stayed there pressed against him as he kissed her. It was slow and soft at first, the kind of kiss you’d expect from two people who didn’t know each other. Only they knew each other better than most, they’d dreamed of each other for years._

_She inhaled against his lips, her hands moving from his arms to his neck, her fingers carding sinfully through his hair as she pressed deeper into him, her mouth parting with a soft moan._

No, that noise could not have been a dream; that erotic breath playing over and over in his mind as he laid there alone in that bed. It had happened.

_“Touch me Sweets” she had begged as her hips rolled excruciatingly slow over him, “I need to feel you.”_

_He trailed his hands up her body, his fingers lightly tracing over the dip in her chest._

_“Veronica” he stalled, swallowing the desire that rolled through him, “we need to slow down.”_

_“I know” she nodded cupping his jaw in her hands as she traced his lips with her thumbs, “you’re going to have to stop this though, I’m not sure I’m strong enough to.”_

He faintly remembered licking his lips as he looked at her, the devil on his shoulder trying to convince him to keep going. He remembered standing on the deck and wrapping a towel around her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to keep her warm.

_“Thank you” she whispered from the doorway to her bedroom, “for stopping us. I mean, I really didn’t want to stop, but your right, it’s for the best that we go slow.”_

_Sweet Pea let the tips of his fingers thread through hers as he took a step closer to her, “I didn’t really want to stop either” he whispered, dipping his head and kissing her sweetly._

_“Goodnight Sweet Pea” she bit her lip and backed into her bedroom._

_“Goodnight Veronica” he smiled at the feeling of déjà vu as they parted ways._

Sweet Pea calmly smiled as he replayed the events of the night before, a feeling of relief settling in as he realized why she wasn’t next to him when he woke up. But God did he wish she was.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Earth to Veronica?” Betty teased as she peered over the shelves at her best friend, chuckling as Veronica blinked and looked questioningly at her. “Where’s your head at girl?”

“I bet I know where her head is” Kevin teased from the end of the aisle as he placed a bag of marshmallows in the cart he was pushing.

“You two were beyond wasted last night, I doubt you know much of anything,” Veronica shrugged as she pulled a box of crackers off the shelf and turned them around in her hand.

“Ok, for starters, I was perfectly in control last night” Kevin huffed as he leaned against the cart, “and second,” he trailed off looking to Betty for support.

“Second” she jumped in for him, “we know that you and Pea were alone in the hot tub for well over an hour last night, and don’t try and pull the nothing happened card.”

Veronica put the crackers down and bit at the corner of her lip as she closed her eyes tightly, “We may have made out a little” she rushed quietly, hoping to rip the bandaid off quickly. She felt a bag of marshmallows smack into the side of her head, “Ow! What the hell Kevin?” she snapped picking up the bag and throwing it back at him.

“We have been awake and with you for the last two hours and you are just now telling us that you and Sweet Pea made out last night!” he quietly barked.

“Stop it you two, people are starting to stare at us” Betty warned as she came around the aisle and stood between Veronica and Kevin.

“I didn’t tell you guys because I’m not sure that it means anything” Veronica frowned reaching for a bag of cookies and tossing them into the cart that Kevin was leaning on.

“Why wouldn’t it mean something?” Betty asked softly.

“We’d all been drinking” Veronica shrugged, moving down the other opposite end of the aisle, “and I don’t know, I think that he was probably just caught up in the déjà vu of it all.”

“Did he say that?” Kevin pushed the cart closer, stopping as he reached Betty.

“No” she huffed, straightening herself as she turned to face them, “But I don’t want him to have to say it either; for right now, we kissed a little in a hot tub after a night of drinking. I don’t know how I ended up back in my room alone, but I did. And my mind has been going crazy trying to remember what happened, but the last thing I remember is throwing myself at him and him telling me we had to stop,” Veronica winced as she thought back on it.

“Oh Bunny” Kevin sighed as he moved around the cart and wrapped his arms around her, “I think you’re thinking about this too hard.”

“What if he doesn’t want me like that? I was being reckless. We have Patrick to think about, I can’t just throw caution to the wind anymore,” she teared up as she thought about how careless it was.

“Vee, you said you don’t remember what happened,” Betty tried to reason, “did he kiss you back?” she asked carefully. Veronica gave her a small nod as she looked to the ground, “People don’t kiss people they don’t want to.”

Veronica offered a smile as she pulled away from Kevin, “Let’s stop talking about it” she tried to push away but Kevin held her hand firmly next to him.

“Avoiding that voice in your head won’t make it go away” he said firmly, “I love you, you know that, so please believe me that when I say this to you I am saying it with your best interest in mind,” Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat as he paused. “You ran away six years ago because you were scared and look what happened,” Veronica drew in a sharp breath. “Do you regret kissing him?” Veronica opened her mouth but he cut her off, “Forget everything else, do you regret kissing him?”

“Of course I don’t regret kissing him” Veronica admitted.

“Then I say we put this wine back” Kevin reached into the cart and put the wine on the shelf behind him, “and you face this thing head on tonight.”

“Without the wine?” Betty asked, slowly pulling one of the bottles back and trying to sneak it back into the basket.

“I’ll stay away from the wine” Veronica chuckled, grabbing the other bottle and putting it back in the cart as well.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Betty and Veronica and hugged them close as the three of them huddled together in the middle of the aisle.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea stirred the eggs before he poured them into the skillet, his eyes drifting past Fangs to peek down the hallway, hoping to see some indication that Veronica was up and on her way.

“And then I told Kevin that I was really in love with you and Jughead and that the three of us were planning on running away together” Fangs crossed his arms over his chest and watched Sweet Pea.

“That sounds great” Sweet Pea replied, looking down at the eggs and then back down the hall.

“Dude!” Fangs reached across the counter and pushed Sweet Pea.

“Huh?” he snapped his eyes to Fangs, “Wait, you told Kevin what?” he blinked as he tried to catch up with the conversation.

“She’s not here” Fangs rolled his eyes.

“What? I…uh, I’m not waiting, I just” Sweet Pea stumbled as he looked for the spatula.

“You’re so tense right now I could feel it in the next room” Jughead joked as he came into the room pulling his shirt on over his head.

“You two are assholes” Sweet Pea muttered under his breath.

“They went into town to pick up some snacks for later” Fangs offered as he cut up some tomatoes.

Sweet Pea relaxed a bit as he added some pepper to the eggs, “Betts texted and said they’re going to hit up a couple of the shops and grab some lunch,” Jughead popped one of the tomatoes into his mouth as he hopped up on the counter next to Fangs.

“Want to talk about it” Fangs smacked Jughead’s hand away as he reached for more.

“At this point, there’s nothing to talk about” Sweet Pea brushed him off.

“You really expect us to believe that nothing happened?” Jughead scoffed.

“We kissed,” he breathed out, “but I expect that you guys will respect Veronica enough to not ask questions beyond that.”

“We’re not asking for details, just trying to figure out where your head is” Fangs defended as he moved to the refrigerator.

“My head’s not really the problem,” he tossed a towel at Jughead when he raised his brows suggestively, “That’s not the problem either, I meant my heart, you perv.”

Sweet Pea divided the eggs between three plates and moved to sit at the table. “I’ve spent the last six years trying to board up that part of me, and it’s just a little frightening thinking about opening up that way again.”

“But you want to, like, be with her again, right?” Jughead asked as he sat down across from Sweet Pea.

“It’s not even a question” he stated simply.

“Alright then” Fangs grinned as he came to sit at the table as well, “Let’s face this thing head on tonight.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica took one last look at her self in the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath. After shopping and lunch with Kevin and Betty they returned to an empty house with a note that the boys had headed to the gym and would be back in time for dinner. Frankly, she was relieved to have a little time to try and gather herself before she saw him again. She changed her outfit a few times before finally settling on a simple sleeveless dress.

She could feel her heart pounding as she slowly opened the door to her bedroom, her eyes scanning he hallway as it cracked open. When she didn’t sense any movement, she squeezed through the door and quickly tip toed down the hall, taking a quick glance over her shoulder as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, her body slamming into someone before she turned back around.

“Looking for someone?” he joked, his hands steadying her as she winced in embarrassment.

“Trying to avoid you actually” she opened her eyes and drew in a breath when she saw hurt flash across his eyes, “No! I mean, not like that. I’m not trying to avoid you, avoid you, just trying to avoid the embarrassment of facing you. That’s not what I mean. It’s just, you know, after practically throwing myself at you, oh my God. Why can’t I stop talking?” she blew out a breath as he chuckled to himself. “Can we just pretend I didn’t say any of that?”

Sweet Pea shook his head and let his hands drop from her arms. “I need to correct you on something first” he leaned in closer, his lips hovering near her ear as he dropped his voice, “you didn’t do anything that I hadn’t thought about since the second I got in that hot tub with you.”

“Oh,” she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he stepped back. “Um, w-where is everyone?” she stumbled.

“Fangs and Jug thought that we could use a bit of time alone to talk, so they took Jug’s car to dinner and left us the SUV,” he shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out the keys to show her.

“That’s funny, cause Betty and Kevin promised to stay with us so there wouldn’t be any awkward alone time,” she chuckled, wringing her hands behind her back anxiously.

“You remember that first night that I talked to you at the bar?” he smiled at her when nodded, “I was a nervous wreck the whole day trying to plan what I would say to you. I had been hovering backstage waiting for you to show up, just kind of psyching myself up. I had it all planned out, and you know what you said to me when I finally got the courage to speak to you?”

“Well what do you know, you do speak,” she quoted herself amusedly.

“I had never met someone who was so confident and willing to call me on my shit like that,” he licked his lips and took a small step towards her, “you have always been the sexiest girl I’ve ever met.”

“But I look so different now” she dipped her head to avoid his stare but he reached out and tilted her chin up, his lips crashing on to hers before she had time to think.

Veronica let him walk her backwards until she felt her back press against the wall, her arms circling around his waist as he kissed across her jaw and down her neck.

“I’ve dreamt of you everyday for the last six years, Veronica” one of his hands moved down her body and settled on her hip as the other tilted her head to give himself more access to her throat. “You are perfect, everything about you, its all perfect.”

“Sweets” she moaned her breath catching in her throat as he pushed himself against her.

“Say it again” he growled, nipping at the skin below her ear.

“Say what?” she could feel the cloud of desire fogging her mind as his hands began to explore his body.

“I thought I’d never get to hear you moan my name again” he panted, “please say it again, baby.”

“Sweets” she happily gave into him, not realizing how good it felt to say it until he begged for it.

Veronica felt time slip away as he kissed her, his lips covering every inch of her neck and face. She’d almost forgotten how good he was at this, how he could read her so easily. There was a voice in the back of her mind telling her to stop, to pull back and protect her heart before she was too far gone, but the weight of his body felt too good as he pressed against her. She knew it was too late; her heart had never fully closed off, not for him anyway.

The distant ringing of her phone pulled her back to reality as she slid her hands up his chest and regrettably pushed him away, his eyes dark as he blinked down on her.

She smiled softly up at him before slipping under his arm and reaching for her phone, quickly straightening her hair before she answered the video call, “Hey baby!” she eyed Sweet Pea as he ran his hands over his face and attempted to straighten his appearance.

“Mommy! Look at what Mimi and Papi bought me!” he yelled excitedly as who she could only assume was her mother zoomed out to show the toy Jeep he was sitting in.

Veronica rolled her eyes at Sweet Pea and sighed, “Be careful” she gasped as he hit the gas pedal and the Jeep jolted forward.

Sweet Pea came around to stand behind her so he could see Patrick. “Daddy!” he exclaimed, “Look at how awesome this is!” he laughed as he turned a circle around Hiram.

“What am I supposed to say?” he muttered quietly to Veronica, his hand coming to rest on her lower back.

“Just smile for now” she said through gritted teeth.

“It looks like you’re having a great time buddy” he dipped lower to watch Patrick as he jumped out of the Jeep and ran towards the camera.

“We’re having the best time!” he reached out and held the phone between his hands, “we had steak for dinner and Papi helped me do a slam dunk on his hoop!” he pointed to the basketball hoop behind him.

“Man! I don’t even think I’ve ever been able to dunk” Sweet Pea chuckled at how excited he was.

“We miss you so much baby” Veronica smiled, her heart warming at their interaction.

“I miss you guys too!” he looked over the phone and nodded, “Mimi wants to talk to you; I love you!” he yelled as he turned and ran back to the Jeep.

“Veronica” Hermione ended the video and Veronica sighed heavily as she held the phone to her ear.

“Mother” she warned, her eyes fluttering shut as Sweet Pea ran his hand down her hip and pulled her flush against him. “Dije que no vamos a hablar de eso” she bit her lip to hold in the moan that was forming as he began kissing her neck. “That’s it, I’m hanging up” she gritted out, tossing the phone on the couch behind her.

“What are you not talking about with your mother?” Sweet Pea asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist comfortingly.

“You speak Spanish?” she chuckled as she relaxed in his arms.

“Not fluently, but Fangs’ Nanna spoke it a lot when we were growing up” he answered.

“She wants to know why I let Patrick call you daddy” she sighed.

“Would it be easier if we asked him to stop?” Sweet Pea nervously asked.

“Of course not!” Veronica turned in his arms and cupped his face, “Hearing him call you daddy yesterday was everything.”

“Good,” he chuckled, “cause I don’t want him to stop.”


	11. How long will I love you, As long as stars are above you, And longer if I may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are all the lights off?” Betty questioned as they walked into the cabin, shrugging her jacket off as she followed Jughead into the living room.
> 
> He stopped in his steps when he reached the couch, his finger coming to his lips to motion to everyone to be quiet. He smiled softly as he looked down at Sweet Pea and Veronica, her cheek resting on his chest with his arms wrapped securely around her.
> 
> “They fell asleep together” Betty cooed as she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s, her head leaning on his shoulder as she peered down at them.
> 
> “You two do realize how creepy you look watching them sleep, right?” Fangs scrunched his face as he walked around the couch, his features softening as he saw them, “Aww!”
> 
> Kevin joined them and frowned at how cute they were, his arms circling around Fangs’ waste as he rested his chin on his shoulder.
> 
> “Are you weirdos really just going to stare at us for the rest of the night?” Sweet Pea mumbled softly, his eyes never opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut warning for this chapter folks, hope you like it :)

“It is alarming how bad at this you are” Sweet Pea joked as he tried to pull the knife away from Veronica.

“I never know where I go wrong” Veronica sighed as she scrunched her nose up at the mess in front of her.

“I only turned my back for a minute,” he chuckled as he held up the cutting board, “I’ve never seen garlic get gooey like this” he inspected it closely.

“I’m a lost cause” she shrugged, wiping her hands off on the apron she’d put on when they decided to stay at the cabin instead of joining the others for dinner.

“Don’t say that” he said not taking his eyes off the goopy pile, “We’ll start over and this time you’ll have my undivided attention.”

“Stop looking at it” she laughed, pushing him aside as she grabbed for the cutting board and moved towards the trash can.

“It was like we discovered a new species” his eyes were wide with amusement.

“Stop!” she whined, trying to hide the smile on her face.

“Ok, ok, ok, I’ll stop” he assured her, stepping behind her as she washed the cutting board off. He placed his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers, “This is still the best dinner I’ve had in years,” he muttered as he pressed his lips gently her temple.

“I forgot how smooth you could be” she grinned as she shut the water off and put the cutting board back on the counter.

“I think I forgot too” he agreed, pulling away and grabbing for a fresh head of garlic.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised” Jughead chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the back of Betty’s chair.

“I hope it’s going good and they’re not fighting” Betty worriedly reread the text she got from Veronica telling her that her and Sweet Pea were “going to stay behind” instead of joining them for dinner.

“Please, I’d be surprised if they haven’t ripped each other’s clothes off by now” Kevin shrugged.

“Do you really think it’s gone that good?” Fangs scoffed as he reached for the bread in the middle of the table.

“I think they’ve always been inevitable,” Kevin replied certainly.

“Speaking of inevitable,” Jughead cleared his throat and leaned forward, his elbow resting on the edge of the table, “Betty has always wanted Veronica to be her maid of honor and, of course, Toni is going to be my best man, but I’d like for you and Sweet Pea to stand up there with me too,” he smiled as he looked to Fangs.

“Are you serious?” he smiled brightly, “Of course man!”

“And Kev, Cheryl and Moose are going to be my bridesmaids, but I was hoping that we could ask you to do something for us?” Betty smiled bashfully.

“Want me to stand in for Jughead?” he joked, “You and I would look phenomenal in the photographs.”

“Are you sure you still want to ask him?” Jughead playfully rolled his eyes and relaxed back in his chair.

“Kevin Keller” Betty smirked as she reached across the table and took his hand in hers, “would you do us the honor of marrying us?”

Kevin gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth, “Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!” he laughed as he stood from his chair and met Betty in a giant hug.

“Kev’s got to work on showing some emotion from time to time” Jughead joked sarcastically, “it’s really hard to get a read on someone who remains so even keel.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea walked back into the living room after clearing away the dishes his mind a little lost at the calm that had settled over him. He leaned against the door frame and quietly watched Veronica as she put another log on the fire, the amber light pouring over her so perfectly. He couldn’t believe he was here again, the voice in the back of his head screaming for him to wake up. But if it weren’t real, if tomorrow he would wake up back in his shitty apartment in LA, at least he had her tonight.

She turned and smiled bashfully at him, tucking her hair behind her ears as she hovered by the fire place, neither moving as they feared disrupting the balance.

“We should probably just get it over with” she murmured nervously.

He knew she was right; the conversation was practically begging to be had.

“Do you want to go first?” he swallowed as he cautiously stepped into the room. He eyed the furniture, waiting for her to sit first.

“It’s hard to know where to start,” she sighed, sitting on the end of the couch farthest from him. He took her cue and sat at the other end, their bodies angled towards each other, but it still felt as if they were miles apart.

“Why did you leave?” he masked the hurt that still lingered at the distant memory.

“I was afraid” she dipped her head and toyed with her fingers in her lap. “I thought that you were going to break up with me,” she scoffed at the memory of it all. “It seems so stupid now, but I just remember thinking that you must have finally woken up from whatever spell we were under and realized that I wasn’t worth it.”

“Veronica” he dropped his voice comfortingly but she held her hands up before he had the chance to move.

“No, you’re right, we have to have this conversation,” her eyes were watering, but she sat up straighter and swallowed the emotion before it took over. “I didn’t deserve you Sweet Pea, not then, not with how wonderful you were. So that day at the baseball field, when you told me to go back to Derek” she paused as she thought about her words, “I just thought that maybe the universe was finally setting things right, like it was giving you a way out or something.”

Veronica stood from the couch and moved back to the fire place, her eyes watching the flame as it danced calmly around, “I thought about you every second while I was gone; I wasn’t sleeping and everything I tried to eat would make me sick,” she chuckled to herself, “I didn’t know I was pregnant yet.”

“When did you find out?” he leaned forward and ran his hands over his face.

“After I came back, I had tried to come talk to you, but Jughead told me you had left and that I had waited to long to come home. I was really sick and realized that I had missed a period,” she turned from the fire and looked regrettably at Sweet Pea, “Betty and I bought like 10 tests and they were all positive.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he stood and walked to her, “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“I thought I had” she shrugged, “No one but Betty knew at first. Jughead thought it was just a letter when he gave it to you, I didn’t tell him until I was already a few months along.”

“But they found out and still no one tried to contact me?” he felt the anger settling deep in his stomach.

“They wanted to, but I told them not to. You have to understand, I thought that you were reading my letters and still not coming home. I didn’t want you to come home because you were pressured into it,” she waited as the tears stopped before she continued, “I sent you a letter with a recording of his first steps but it came back return to sender and I just assumed that you had done that.”

“When?” his eyes narrowed as he watched her.

“Um, Patrick had just turned one” she thought back to the day at the park across from Betty and Jughead’s house when he walked across the sand to chase after Fangs.

Sweet Pea thought about when that would have been, shaking his head as he calculated out the time. “I had just moved and was staying on a friend’s couch while I waited to get into another lease,” he blew out sadly.

“I’m so sorry Pea, for everything, it was all my fault” her chin trembled as she stammered.

“Don’t do that” he sighed, reaching forward and cupping her face with his hand. “If I hadn’t taken my irrational jealousy out on you,” he swallowed the regret.

“I thought you knew how lost I was for you,” her sad eyes connecting with his.

“I wasn’t good enough for you,” he shook his head when she tried to interrupt him, “No, let’s be honest. I know that it was my insecurity that started this, and that insecurity turned into blind rage, and instead of understanding what I had done, I pushed you away so that you couldn’t hurt me. But those six years without you were the worst years of my life.”

“We were a mess” she breathed out, her hands resting on his arms as he placed his hands on her hips.

“We can’t change the past,” he admitted, “but I’m here now, I’m not going anywhere.”

Veronica slipped her arms around his back and buried her face in his chest.

“I’m sorry I left you,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry I left you,” he whispered back.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Why are all the lights off?” Betty questioned as they walked into the cabin, shrugging her jacket off as she followed Jughead into the living room.

He stopped in his steps when he reached the couch, his finger coming to his lips to motion to everyone to be quiet. He smiled softly as he looked down at Sweet Pea and Veronica, her cheek resting on his chest with his arms wrapped securely around her.

“They fell asleep together” Betty cooed as she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s, her head leaning on his shoulder as she peered down at them.

“You two do realize how creepy you look watching them sleep, right?” Fangs scrunched his face as he walked around the couch, his features softening as he saw them, “Aww!”

Kevin joined them and frowned at how cute they were, his arms circling around Fangs’ waste as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Are you weirdos really just going to stare at us for the rest of the night?” Sweet Pea mumbled softly, his eyes never opening.

Betty let out a quick gasp as she pulled Jughead towards the kitchen with Kevin and Fangs giggling quietly as they followed.

Sweet Pea shook his head amusedly as he settled deeper into the couch. Veronica stirred in his arms and he opened his eyes briefly to check on her, a lazy grin pulling at his mouth as she tilted her head and looked up at him.

“Did I wake you?” he whispered as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

Veronica nodded. “But it’s ok, we should probably head to bed anyway.”

Sweet Pea felt disappointed as he agreed with her; if it were up to him, they’d stay right here in this place for the rest of the weekend.

Veronica peeked her head up to make sure everyone else was gone before she pushed herself off of Sweet Pea and stood from the couch who quietly following her as she tiptoed down the hallway. He paused to say goodnight, but she reached for his hand and walked backwards into her room instead.

“Maybe we don’t have to say goodnight just yet” she whispered as she shut the door.

“Veronica” he growled as she began to slowly unbutton her dress.

“We can stop if you want” she said calmly, “have I been reading this wrong?” she asked as she pushed the straps of her dress down her arms, the fabric pooling loosely at her waist.

“I was wondering what this looked like” he breathed distractedly, his fingers reaching out and grazing over the blue flowers that ran across her ribs.

“They’re sweet peas” she supplied nervously, her hand resting on his shoulder as he dropped to his knees to inspect the tattoo closer.

“When?” he couldn’t think straight as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the skin right below her breast.

“After Patrick was born” she felt her knees begin to shake as his hands pushed her dress off her hips and helped her step out of it, “is it too much?”

Sweet Pea smiled against her skin, squeezing her hips as he stood and kissed her. Veronica chased his lips as he pulled away, her brows drawn together in question as he pulled his shirt over his head; her eyes reading over her named inked across his heart.

“I’ve never forgotten you” he confirmed, his hand coming to rest over hers as her fingers carefully ran across the tattoo.

“Maybe it’s reckless, but I don’t care anymore. I need to be with you tonight,” she smiled as she pushed up on her toes and kissed him.

Sweet Pea looped his arm under her knees and picked her up, his heart racing as he walked her towards her bed. He was more nervous now than he’d ever been. He could hardly believe he was here with her again, certain he didn’t deserve a second chance, but deciding in that moment that he didn’t care if it were some mistake by the universe; he was going to take every second he got to spend with her.

He lowered her gently to the bed, pausing to look down on her before he continued. She was beautiful in that moment, more beautiful than she’d ever been.

Veronica sat up and came up on her knees in front of him, “Are you ok?” she whispered, afraid to trust her voice.

“I’m scared of messing this up” he admitted shyly.

“You can’t mess this up” she pulled him closer to her, “I’ve always been yours.”

He cradled her face and kissed her, time stopping as he felt her unfasten his belt and begin to push his pants off his hips.

Sweet Pea stepped out of them and slowly laid her back against the mattress as he settled himself over her, wincing internally as he realized he didn’t have a condom with him.

“Veronica, I didn’t bring anything with me this weekend,” he cursed himself for not being prepared.

She felt her cheeks flame as she bit her lip, “I picked some up in town this morning,” she admitted as she nodded her head to the bag sitting on the nightstand beside them.

Sweet Pea chuckled as he kissed her, an intense wave of pleasure rolling over him as he felt her fingers dance lightly around the waistband of his boxers before dipping slowly beneath them. She swallowed his moan as she ran her palm over him, her fingers wrapping around him before she began stroking him.

Veronica felt herself tremble beneath him, it had been so long since she was in the position, a brief moment of fear settling in her gut as she felt him reach between her legs.

She knew her body was different, and as much as she wanted to move to cover herself, the feeling of his fingers as they stroked so strongly over her made her lose all control.

“I want to take my time with you,” he breathed, “but you just feel so good.”

“Don’t stop,” she whined, her hand picking up speed as he slid a finger deep inside of her, “oh fuck, Sweets,” she closed her eyes as his thumb circled her, applying pressure matching the steady rhythm she was using on him.

“I’ve got you,” he came to his knees and pulled her hand away from him, pinning her hand above her head as he increased the pressure he was applying to her.

Veronica squirmed beneath him, her eyes squeezing shut as leaned over her, his voice low in her ear, “You’re so beautiful like this” he nipped at her ear, “I need for you to come for me, love.”

Veronica tried to hold it together, but the feeling of his breath against her ear as he spoke tangled with the feeling of his fingers expertly moving inside of her caused her to explode uncontrollably.

“That’s it, baby” he kissed down her neck and stopped at her chest, his hands moving to take her bra off, “Fuck Veronica, you’re still so perfect” he sucked her nipple into his mouth, lightly biting down on the soft flesh.

“Pea” she moaned, struggling to clear her mind of the fog she was under, “let me touch you” she begged as she brought her hand down from above her head, letting out an annoyed groan when he caught her wrist in his hand.

“Baby, I don’t have much left in me” he mumbled against her skin, “I need to feel you around me.”

“Then fuck me” she whined, rolling her hips up to meet his.

“So impatient” he teased, as he pushed his boxers down his legs. He licked his lips as he hooked his fingers through the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs. “What are you doing?” he sat up as she moved to cover herself.

“My body,” she mumbled, turning her face to the side to avoid his gaze.

“Your body is beautiful,” he praised, turning her head back to face him, “What is going on here?” he pushed her hair from her face.

“After Patrick, everything just kind of changed” she replied quietly.

“I have dreamed of you every day for the last six years” he gently leaned over her, “these curves right here haunt me every night,” he let his fingers trace along her breasts and down to her hips, “the feeling of these legs wrapped around me,” he kissed down her stomach, “the way you felt when I was buried inside of you” he kissed her hip bones before looking up at her, “you had my son, Veronica; your body is the definition of perfection to me.”

Veronica pushed herself up on her elbows, meeting him halfway as he bent down to kiss her. She pulled him back down to the bed as she reached for the bag, her fingers pulling out the box and opening it.

“Please, Pea” she moaned, “I need you now.”

Sweet Pea took the box from her hand, sitting up and quickly unwrapping one. Veronica reached between them and pumped her hand over him a few times, smiling at him as he quickly slid the condom on.

“Hey,” he lowered himself over her and placed a small peck on her nose, “you believe me, right?” Veronica nodded. “Tell me you’re mine?”

“I’ve always been yours” a tear fell from the corner of her eye as she smiled at him.

Sweet Pea kissed her as he pushed into her, the overwhelming feeling of being surrounded by her shooting through his nerves like lightning. He knew he only had about a minute before he would come, the way she was moving under him turning him on like nothing before. With each thrust he felt himself coming a little more apart, her body responding to every move. In that moment he knew she was made for him, that he would rather die than to face a future without her.

Their breathing fell in sync as they finished together, her legs locked around his waist to hold him to her as she tried to regain her composure.

“I love you, Veronica” he breathed against her neck, “I should have said it years ago, but I love you so much.”

Veronica was sure she had heard him wrong as he laid pressed against her, her mind still reeling from the orgasm.

“Are you sure?” she asked nervously.

“I love you,” he repeated confidently.

She smiled as he nuzzled against her neck, “Do you remember that day that you helped me make that roasted chicken?”

He nodded against her skin, “After our first date?” he confirmed.

“Yeah” she grinned as she thought of the memory, “You took me to the store and I left you to grab some carrots and when I came back you were humming while you were putting potatoes in a bag. I didn’t recognize it then, but a week later when you sang for me at the bar, it was that song. It was like you were unconsciously writing our song in your head.”

“That’s the day I knew” he hummed, “You made me those delicious peanut butter cookies and it just hit me suddenly, how much I loved you.”

She let out a chuckle, “I was too scared to admit it at the time,” he brought his head up to look down at her, “but I think I’ve loved you since then, too.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he looked down between them, “Don’t move, I want to go clean up really quick” he rushed, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. He stopped and quickly moved back to her and kneeled to press his lips to hers, “I love you,” he smiled as he pulled away.

“I love you too,” she smiled back at him.


	12. Oh, every time you cross my mind, I get stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea followed her into the bedroom as he secured a towel around his waist, “Can we call Patrick before we head out?” he asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.
> 
> “You want to?” she asked almost disbelieving. She knew that Sweet Pea loved Patrick, but hearing him ask about their son after the last 12 hours they spent together made her heart flutter.
> 
> “I didn’t think I’d miss him this much, and don’t get me wrong, I am loving everything about this trip so far, but I’m kind of ready to get back to town and pick him up,” he stepped back as Veronica turned quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.
> 
> The door opened and Betty stumbled into the room, her hand over her eyes as she reached forward to make sure she didn’t run into anything, “ok you two, break it up,” she teased as she patted into the dresser.
> 
> “You can open your eyes Bee, we’re decent,” Veronica playfully rolled her eyes has she stepped away from Sweet Pea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to get out.   
> I've been writing a ton these last few weeks, and I have all these ideas that I've been trying to get onto paper that this story just fell by the wayside :(  
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this took :
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)

Veronica woke the next morning to the feeling of Sweet Pea’s lips kissing softly along her shoulder. She turned her head to face him, smiling lazily as she opened her eyes.

“Hey” she whispered, her eyes squinting to adjust to the light filtering in through the window behind him.

“Hey” he smiled in return, dropping from his elbow back to the pillow.

“How long do you think we can stay here before they come looking for us?” she sighed contently.

“Knowing our friends? They’re probably outside the door right now,” he joked as he gently brushed her hair away from her face.

“You don’t regret last night, right?” she couldn’t help the insecurity that was creeping into her brain.

“Last night was the best night of my life,” he leaned forward and kissed her softly, “do you? Regret it?” he stilled against her lips as he waited for her to answer.

“Of course, I don’t” she breathed, smiling as he kissed her again.

Sweet Pea rolled to his back, pulling her with him and wrapping his arms around her back. Veronica giggled as she kissed him, a warm happiness settling around them until a knock at the door made them pause.

“Come on love birds, time to wake up” Fangs called from the hallway.

“Go away Fogarty” Sweet Pea hollered sitting up and holding Veronica close to his chest.

“Seriously, Pea,” he whined, “We have one day left and we want to go into town.”

“Give us a couple minutes Fangs” Veronica called mimicking Sweet Pea’s pouting face.

“If you’re not out here in 15 minutes I’m sending Betty in after you” he called before walking back down the hall.

“You know, we can still get a lot done in 15 minutes” Sweet Pea nipped at her ear.

Veronica slipped off of his lap and pulled away from his hands as he tried to keep his grip on her.

“Where are you going?” he sighed, leaning forward as she put her feet on the floor.

“We’ll only be able to get ready and have fun if we multitask,” she smirked over her shoulder as she made it to the bathroom, “You coming?” she teased as she pulled her shirt over her head and slipped into the bathroom.

She turned the water on, letting her hand dip into the running water as she waited for the temperature to change until she felt him push up against her back. His hands pulled her hips back against his and he dipped his head to kiss along her neck. Veronica moaned as he trailed one of his hands across her stomach, dipping his fingers gently beneath her shorts.

“We should be prepared for this to take a little longer than 15 minutes” he mumbled against her skin.

“Worth it” she breathed, pushing her shorts down her legs and turning under his arms as she stepped out of them.

Veronica pushed up on her toes and kissed him, her hands sliding down his chest and stopping at the waistband of his boxers, her fingers tapping teasingly against his hips before she pushed them down his waist.

He followed her as she stepped into the shower, pushing her hair away from her face as she let the water pour over her head.

“How did we never think to do this before?” he questioned, letting his hands sweep over her body.

“Oh, I thought of it plenty of times,” she smiled as she grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into her hand before holding it out for him.

“15 minutes isn’t enough to do everything I’m thinking about,” he frowned as they both lathered the shampoo through their hair.

“We still have tonight and tomorrow morning,” she offered tilting her head up and puckering her lips for a quick kiss.

“Still doesn’t feel like long enough,” he massaged his fingers through her hair as she turned under the water.

“I don’t want to think about that right now,” she stepped out of the water and turned with him as they traded places. “I just want to focus on being here with you now,” she twisted her hair as she applied the conditioner.

“This is kind of nice, actually” he smiled as he traded places with her again, “sort of relaxing.”

“You want to take showers with me every day?” she quirked her eyebrow challengingly, a loud giggle erupting as he picked her up and pushed her under the water and against the wall.

“I know you think you were joking,” he countered before he kissed her, her legs wrapping around him and pulling him closer to her.

“We don’t have time for this,” she breathed as he kissed across her jaw and nipped at the skin below her ear.

“Maybe if you’re really quiet they’ll forget we’re in here,” he mumbled, bucking his hips forward.

“Oh fuck,” she gasped as he pushed against her, a smirk pulling at his mouth as he pulled back and look at her, “you’re such a tease,” she arched her back to push off of the shower wall causing him to take a step back into the water.

“Ok you two, five more minutes and we’re coming in after you!” Fangs yelled as he banged against the door to the bedroom.

“Later?” he chuckled as he reached behind her and turned the water on.

“Looking forward to it,” she grinned as she grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around herself.

Sweet Pea followed her into the bedroom as he secured a towel around his waist, “Can we call Patrick before we head out?” he asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“You want to?” she asked almost disbelieving. She knew that Sweet Pea loved Patrick, but hearing him ask about their son after the last 12 hours they spent together made her heart flutter.

“I didn’t think I’d miss him this much, and don’t get me wrong, I am loving everything about this trip so far, but I’m kind of ready to get back to town and pick him up,” he stepped back as Veronica turned quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

The door opened and Betty stumbled into the room, her hand over her eyes as she reached forward to make sure she didn’t run into anything, “ok you two, break it up,” she teased as she patted into the dresser.

“You can open your eyes Bee, we’re decent,” Veronica playfully rolled her eyes has she stepped away from Sweet Pea.

“You can never be too sure,” Betty smiled as she dropped her hand, “Ok Sweet Pea, time for you to go back to your room or you two will never get ready,” she stepped behind Sweet Pea and pushed him to the door.

“Relax, Cooper,” he stumbled slightly as he made it to the door.

Veronica laughed as she heard Fangs, Kevin, and Jughead catcall to him once he was in the hallway, earning a middle finger from Sweet Pea as he crossed the hall and stepped into his room.

Betty shut the door and gave Veronica a big grin, “So, decided to get into water conservation this morning, Ronnie?” she teased flopping onto her stomach on Veronica’s bed.

“Like you didn’t already figure it out, Nancy Drew,” Veronica walked back to the bathroom to put on some quick makeup.

“If you know that I know, then why aren’t you giving me all the juicy details already?” she dramatically rolled to her back and let her head dangle off the bed, staring at Veronica as she was upside down.

“We talked about what happened, why I left, why he left, and we apologized to each other last night,” Veronica stalled as she patted some moisturized on her cheeks.

“And?” Betty tried to drag more out of her as she turned back to her stomach and crossed her arms and propped herself up on her elbows.

“And,” Veronica stressed teasingly as she moved back to the room and dug through her bag for some clothes. “He told me he loved me,” she blushed as she started to get dressed.

“Wait, you can’t just drop it like that,” Betty pushed for more information, “how did he say it?”

“I’m not sure that you want all the details,” Veronica smirked as she pulled on her track jacket and reached for her comb.

“Wow, you two just went for it last night, huh?” Betty looked shocked at her.

“What does that mean?” Veronica pinched her eyebrows together as she turned from the mirror to look at Betty, her hands still moving through her hair has she pulled it up into a braid.

“I just mean, you’re moving kind of fast, don’t you think?” Betty sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion on what we did or didn’t do last night,” Veronica snapped.

“Come on Vee, don’t be like that,” Betty stood and moved to stand next to Veronica.

“I’m happy Betty, for the first time in 6 years I finally feel happy,” she lowered her eyes to the sink as she picked up her toothbrush.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again,” Betty dipped down to try and catch Veronica’s eye, but she refused to look at her. “Look, I know that he makes you happy, but even you said that you go completely stupid when it comes to him.”

“So you think I’m stupid now too?” Veronica mumbled through the toothpaste in her mouth.

“Of course I don’t think you’re stupid, but we’re on vacation, and it may seem fun and exciting now, but what is going to happen tomorrow when we get home?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of herself.

Veronica quietly brushed her teeth as she thought about what Betty was saying. Maybe she was being stupid, maybe she wasn’t. In all honesty she hadn’t thought past tomorrow at all.

“I’m not trying to upset you,” Betty sighed moving back out to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I thought that you would be happy for me,” Veronica started as she patted her mouth dry, “I know that I love him, Betty.”

“I know you do, and I believe that he loves you too,” Betty toyed with her fingers anxiously, “I just want you to be careful, that’s all.”

Veronica crossed the room and sat next to Betty, her hand looping itself through her arm as she laid her head on her friend’s shoulder. “We both hurt each other, and as much as I want to say we’ll never hurt each other again, you know that’s not realistic. But I love him. I love him so much that I’d rather risk that pain than to be without him any longer.”

“What about Patrick?” Betty furrowed her brow in concern, “if it doesn’t work out, he’ll be heartbroken.”

“Oh my God, your room is like a black hole,” Kevin teased as h came bursting through the door, “people come in and they’re never seen from again.”

“Very funny,” Veronica rolled her eyes playfully as she stood from the bed and reached for her shoes.

“You think I’m joking? Fangs said he’s going to send a search party for me if I don’t send him proof of life in the next minute.” Kevin pulled out his phone and held it in the air as he turned around, snapping a quick selfie of him with Betty and Veronica looking very unamused in the background.

“Why am I friends with you guys again?” Veronica asked as she stood, straightening her jacket as she reached for her purse, digging through to grab her wallet and tuck it safely into her pocket.

“Because your life would be incredibly dull and drab without us?” Kevin offered as he picked up a shirt from the ground that obviously belonged to Sweet Pea, “Or maybe you’d have a pretty exciting life without us?” he wiggled his brow as he turned to her.

“You’re a kindergartener,” she rolled her eyes as she moved to the door, “Are you coming?” she tossed over her shoulder as he left the room.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea frowned from his spot next to Veronica in the back of the SUV as they continued the drive into town. They had tried to call Patrick but her mom didn’t answer.

“We’ll try again in a little bit,” she smiled softly as she put her phone into her pocket.

He had hoped they’d be able to reach him because he found himself really missing him that morning. It was kind of insane to him how quickly Patrick had become an integral part of his life. He hated having to say goodnight to him knowing that he was going back to his apartment alone, but maybe things would be different now? He couldn’t help but chuckle at that, sure they had said they loved each other and slept together the day before, but he knew better than to think that things would immediately change once they got back home tomorrow.

Veronica leaned forward as she chatted with Kevin, her eyes bright and happy. He hoped that he had something to do with that, no matter how narcissistic that sounded.

“Oh, turn it up, I love this song!” Kevin hollered at Betty as he turned around and faced the front.

“Me too!” Veronica sat back and smiled up at him as she tucked herself against his side.

Sweet Pea felt his stomach drop, recognizing the song from the moment it started. It was one of his songs, one about his time right after Veronica had left. It wasn’t the worst one he had written, those songs were loaded with angry rhymes and heavy beats, but this one still filled him with the sadness that he’d felt in that time.

“You ok?” she asked quietly, her hand resting on his knee.

He silently nodded his head, his hand coming to rest on top of hers as he threaded their fingers together. He refused to go back there, his mind wrestling as he tried to focus on how good he felt now.

_“I don’t tell my friends how much I miss you,_

_cause I gave them all up when you left”_

He watched her as she sang along, unsure how she couldn’t figure out this was about her. It was always about her, every word he’d ever written since the day that she walked into his life, they were all for her.

_“My biggest mistake was thinking I could trust you,_

_But you left me for dead with this hole in my chest”_

“Wait, don’t you know these guys, Pea?” Fangs asked as he turned around.

“Yeah” he nodded, turning to look out the window hoping that they wouldn’t ask any more questions.

“Tell us about him,” Kevin grinned as he turned around, “he must be so wonderful in real life”

“Why do you think that?” Sweet Pea scoffed, “wonderful” was far from how he would describe Brett even on a good day.

“His songs are so sad, he must have really loved the girl that hurt him,” Kevin insisted as he rested his head on the back of the seat, “oh! Did you know her too?” he sat up quickly.

“Brett is kind of a dick actually,” Sweet Pea tried to dismiss the conversation but Kevin kept pressing.

“Must be because of the heart break,” Kevin hummed as he looked at Sweet Pea for confirmation.

“He doesn’t write his own stuff,” Sweet Pea snapped as he rolled his eyes.

“Hey, are you ok?” Veronica sat up and placed her palm against his cheek and turning his head so he was facing her.

He looked at her and sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed into her hand, “I wrote this,” he admitted quietly.

“Oh,” Veronica breathed as he watched the realization wash over her face.

“Turn around, babe,” Fangs reached out and wrapped his arm around Kevin’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know,” he winced as he settled low in his seat.

Veronica’s eyes remained glued to the back of the seat in front of her as she listened closely to the lyrics. He hated this, hated that she was hearing these words that he didn’t feel anymore.

He let his mind drift off to meeting Brett for the first time at some crappy dive bar in California. He had gone to watch his band perform with a friend of his and was far from impressed. They were stiff and their songs were cliché. There were a few people in the audience nodding along, but for the most part everyone was just sitting at the tables scattered around the room drinking their beers and chatting away.

_“I know they’re far from good,” his friend had yelled to him as they broke into a cover of the Divinyls “I Touch Myself”, he rolled his eyes and looked back at his friend. “Ok, Ok, they are really bad,” he laughed along with him, “But they are looking for a song writer.”_

And that was that. He needed a way to release all the pent-up emotions he had about Veronica leaving and they needed someone to help drag them out of obscurity. It seemed like a match made in heaven. But if he would have known then that he’d be in this SUV right now with Veronica hearing it, he would have just turned and walked out of the bar that night and never looked back.

But he didn’t. Instead he spent six years drinking away his problem and sleeping with anyone he could get his hands on at night, and writing to ease his heartache during the day. It was a vicious pattern, each move feeding the next keeping him bitter and broken and trapped in the darkness of his mind.

As he sat there watching her digest the song in a completely different way than she had before, he felt his heart breaking. He never wanted to hurt her. Even when he was at his lowest, he never wanted to hurt her. She didn’t deserve it.

The car came to a stop at the same time that her phone rang, everyone looking around the SUV cautiously as they waited for someone to make the first move.

“It’s Patrick,” she forced a smile through watery eyes.

“We’ll meet you guys inside,” Jughead called from the front seat as the others followed him out.

Veronica took a breath and answered the call, angling her body so that Sweet Pea could be seen in the camera behind her.

“Hello my sweet boy!” she grinned as she saw Patrick come into view.

His face was painted like a lion and Veronica could see rides behind him. “Mommy! Look how scary I am!” He laughed as he roared at her.

“Whoa little man, you look so cool!” Sweet Pea leaned in, his arm sliding against the back of the seat.

“Daddy, I went on this ride that was fast and it made Mimi throw up!” they laughed as they heard Veronica’s mom groan in the background.

“I’m so happy you’re having fun,” Veronica chuckled, relaxing back into Sweet Pea.

“It’s so much fun,” he smiled before leaning closer to the camera and whispering, “but I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait to see you too!” Veronica whispered back.

“How about you and me make your mom some spaghetti tomorrow night?” Sweet Pea asked, letting the hand that was out of sight come to rest on her knee.

“Oh mommy, you’re going to love it. It is so good!” he smiled brightly.

Patrick looked behind the camera and nodded, “Papi is going to take me to get a corn dog!” he grinned excitedly, “I love you!”

“I love you too baby,” Veronica blew him a kiss as Sweet Pea told him he loved him as well.

The camera turned quickly and Veronica expected to see her mother, but instead was met with her father’s face.

“Mija,” his face turned colder, “Patrick.”

“Hello Mr. Lodge” Sweet Pea unconsciously removed his hand from Veronica’s knee and sat up straighter.

“I trust you are having a good time?” he asked his brows lifted expectedly.

“Thank you for watching Patrick this weekend daddy,” Veronica dismissed his question choosing instead to distract him with Patrick instead.

“You know your mother and I love spending time with him as much as we can,” he smiled off the camera and nodded as her mother’s voice asked a muffled question, “We’ll see you at your place tomorrow afternoon?”

“Yes, daddy” Veronica nodded.

“Good,” he cleared his throat and looked over her shoulder, “Patrick,” he mimicked his greeting from before.

“Thank you again for watching him, Mr. Lodge” Sweet Pea nodded.

The call ended a moment later and Sweet Pea sighed.

“Your parents hate me,” he grumbled.

“Who cares about my parents,” Veronica shoved her phone into her pocket, “Patrick and I love you, that’s all that matters.”

Sweet Pea cupped her face and kissed her, the anxious energy in the car disappearing as she leaned into him.

“I’m so sorry about the song,” he spoke quietly against her lips.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” she let her fingers smooth over the fabric of his t-shirt above where her name was tattooed on his skin.

“I love you” he whispered, “that’s all that matters.”


	13. Cause all of me, loves all of you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And then they just need to go in the oven for…” he hummed, scrunching his face up as he tried to remember the time, his eyes flashing to Sweet Pea as he held up his fingers, “oh yeah, for 45 minutes.”
> 
> “That sounds like the perfect amount of time for you to go take a bath and get changed into your jammies before we eat,” Veronica raised her eyebrows at him.
> 
> “But I’m not ready for daddy to leave yet,” Patrick pouted.
> 
> “I’m not going anywhere buddy,” Sweet Pea came around the island and picked up from the stool he was perched on before placing him on the ground and kneeling in front of him. “We’re going to eat dinner together, and then maybe we can talk your mom into letting us watch a movie before bed,” he whispered loudly.
> 
> Patrick flung his arms around Sweet Pea’s neck excitedly, “I’m so glad you aren’t fighting dragons anymore,” he whispered into his neck.
> 
> “Me too,” Sweet Pea hugged him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut...little bit of fluff...
> 
> Sorry for the wait again. I'm kind of wrestling with how I want to tie this story up. I have a few ideas, but now it's just figuring out how to properly say goodbye to my first published characters. I love this little AU so much. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!

Toni stretched her arms above her head and yawned, the early morning fog slowly clearing in her head. Blinking a few times as the silence settled around her, she lazily narrowed her eyes at the empty bed next to her. She sat up slowly, the blanket pooling around her waist as she looked around the room.

Glancing at the monitor next to the bed she smiled as she watched Cheryl walking back and forth in the nursery with GiGi in her arms. She leaned forward and turned the volume up on the monitor and let Cheryl’s voice sooth her as well, her heart swelling at the lullaby that she was singing.

Toni closed her eyes and settled into the comfort of her home. It was a concept that crept up on her; the feeling of love that came with the birth of GiGi only heightened her connection with Cheryl. The idea of forming a family outside of the boys when she was young felt so impossible and freighting, so much so that she spent more time chasing the temporary joys to avoid getting hurt. When she met Cheryl, it was like a switch turned on inside her. She suddenly wanted to form that permanent connection, to rely on her and allow her to see all the dark nooks and crannies of her mind. And God bless Cheryl, she not only welcomed the emotional intimacy but craved more. Cheryl was a source of strength and security that she never knew she needed.

She smiled to herself as she thought about the day they decided to try to have a baby. It had been raining for five days straight, and they were curled up on the porch swing with coffee mugs clutched in their hands as they listened to the rain beat heavy against the awning. Cheryl had just told her about her twin brother dying in a car crash their freshmen year of college after staying at the library too late. He was tired and distracted and just took the turn too quickly.

_“It’s funny how much of a difference 5 miles per hour can make,” she had had chuckled sadly as a lonely tear fell from her eye, “other than Betty, he’s the only family I’ve ever had that didn’t make me feel like a burden.”_

_“I’m your family,” Toni smiled comfortingly, “and I doubt you’ve been a burden a day in your life,” she kissed Cheryl’s cheek and wrapped her arm securely around her shoulders, pulling her closer to her side. “I’m sorry you had such a bad mom.”_

_“I’m afraid that I’m going to be like her one day,” Cheryl admitted quietly, “that I’m not going to be able to love my child because I don’t really know what that relationship is supposed to look like.”_

_“You’re not your mother,” Toni carded her hand through Cheryl’s hair, “You are going to be an amazing mom.”_

_“Do you ever think about having kids?” she asked tilting her head to look up at Toni._

_“Not before I met you,” Toni grinned back at her, “You know how I’ve felt about family, but I want that with you.”_

_Cheryl sat up, a tearful chuckle pouring from her throat, “You want to have a baby with me?”_

_“Of course I do,” Toni leaned forward, “you’re my future, babe” she spoke against her lips before kissing her._

_“No, I mean,” Cheryl pulled back and grabbed Toni’s coffee cup putting them down on the table beside them, “Toni Topaz, do you want to have a baby with me?”_

_“Like now?” she giggled at the excited look on Cheryl’s face as she nodded at her, “Ok,” she kissed her again, “Ok, let’s have a baby!”_

Toni opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at the monitor again. She knew she was going to be the best mother, and watching her with their baby in that moment made her feel more at home than she’d ever had.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Come on Vee, just let me have one bite,” Kevin whined from across the table.

“If you wanted to have the cheesecake you should have ordered the cheesecake,” Veronica teased, holding her fork in her mouth as she savored the bite, her eyes fluttering shut as she hummed happily.

“You must be used to that face, huh Pea?” Kevin crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows raising challengingly to Veronica as her eyes shot open.

“Kevin!” she yelled, her cheeks shading pink as she sunk lower in her chair.

Sweet Pea kicked Kevin under the table before wrapping his arm around Veronica’s shoulders and whispering in her ear, “the moans you make from me are better.”

Veronica smirked as he kissed her cheek, sitting up and cutting her fork into the dessert she held it up for him and winked as he moaned playfully back at her.

“You two are disgusting,” Betty giggled as she pushed her cake towards Kevin, “want a bite of mine?”

“So, I wanted to talk to you guys about something,” Fangs opened his mouth as Kevin offered him a bite of cake, “Mmm, that’s good” he smiled as he carefully licked a stray crumb from his lip.

“What’s going on, man?” Jughead stirred the straw in his empty glass lazily.

“Kevin and I have decided to expand the garage,” he winked at Kevin before continuing, “We’ve kind of out grown our space and we have more business than I can handle on my own.”

“That’s amazing guys,” Veronica congratulated.

“That’s not even the best part,” Kevin swallowed, “we’re going to need help if we do this, and we’d like to offer this opportunity to you two before anyone else,” he looked back and forth between Sweet Pea and Jughead.

“What? Like you want us to work for you again?” Sweet Pea questioned, his brows drawing together.

“More like partners” Fangs hesitated, “you know Kev’s dad, he’d never let anyone else help with the family business besides family, and you guys are our family.”

“Sounds amazing, but I don’t know if I can commit to something as big as this,” Jughead winced, “I mean, I’ll help, in any way that I can, but between the paper and the freelance work I’m doing, I can’t help run the garage too.”

“Pea?” Kevin looked hopefully across the table.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” he grinned.

“What does this mean exactly?” Veronica asked, her heart thumping wildly in her chest at the thought of such a permanent commitment from him.

“Well, we want to keep the main location running,” Kevin answered, “I can’t even bear the thought of getting rid of my dad’s original shop. But we have a lot of business opportunities in the city, and we thought that we could open a second location.”

“Have you guys started looking for a spot yet?” Sweet Pea asked, sliding his arm across the back of Veronica’s chair as he relaxed into the conversation.

“We actually put in an offer on a space we’ve been looking at for a while,” Fangs grinned, “it’s about six blocks from your place actually.”

“And you’d be ok with me running it?” Sweet Pea questioned; his brows raised in surprise.

“When we first started talking about doing this it was just some unattainable dream,” Kevin shook his head as he remembered the first conversation they had about expanding, “but I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that the timing wasn’t right.”

“He started stress eating anytime I’d bring it up,” Fangs teased.

“Wait, is that why you kept asking me to go grab ice cream during lunch every day for a week?” Betty asked as Kevin nodded in response.

“I just couldn’t commit then, because I knew that we couldn’t do it in a way that would make my dad happy.” Kevin looked happily at Fangs. “And then, we started working on the kitchen renovation for Cher and Toni and we were in the city picking up supplies and we came across the perfect spot for the garage and something inside me said that the timing was right.”

“Oh, is it that building around the corner from Patrick’s school?” Veronica quickly recalled running to grab extra materials with Kevin a couple days before Toni’s baby shower.

“It’s an amazing location,” Fangs confirmed.

“And then Fangs and Jughead told me about how they were going to LA to try and get you to come home, and it was like all the cards just fell into place,” Kevin smiled across the table at Sweet Pea.

“This is amazing timing actually,” Sweet Pea took a deep breath, “I just told Bret that I can’t write for them anymore, so, I’m gonna need some income,” he chuckled.

“But you are an amazing song writer,” Veronica furrowed her brow at him.

“That part of my life is over,” he smiled softly at her, “I’m ready to put down roots here,” he looked across the table at Kevin and Fangs, “Count me in boys!”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“I didn’t think I’d ever be this happy again,” Veronica sighed as she rested her cheek against Sweet Pea’s chest.

“I know what you mean,” he smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?” she wondered aloud.

“What do you mean?” he ran his fingers across the tattoo on her ribs.

“When we get back to the real world,” she closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his heart pounding steadily.

“Veronica, you know this is real for me, right?” tipped her chin up so he could look at her, “I want to be with you.”

“I’m just scared it’s not going to be that easy,” she sighed, “Betty thinks that we might be rushing into this, and I don’t know, maybe she’s right?” Veronica frowned at the thought.

“Maybe it seems rushed to everyone else, but for me, this is something that I have been waiting for, for six years; something that up until two days ago I didn’t even think was a possibility for me,” his voice cracked and he paused to control himself, “My life without you is horrible, and now that I know about Patrick, I won’t give this up. I don’t care what anyone says, we are going to be a family.”

“It sounds so beautiful when you say it,” she grinned hopefully.

“Look, no one is saying that we have to change everything tomorrow,” he rolled her to her back and looked down on her, “I still have eleven months on my lease, we’ll split time between each place, let Patrick get used to the idea of us before we bombarde him with this. It will work because it has to work. I can’t do this without you two.”

“I love you so much,” she smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

Sweet Pea hovered over her for a moment, his eyes darting over the features of her face before he kissed her.

“What else is bothering you?” he asked as he pulled away.

“Are you sure you’re ready to give up music?” she bit her lip nervously.

“I’m not giving it up,” he shook his head at her, “I’m just giving Bret up,” he chuckled.

“I’m being serious,” she laughed as she brushed his hair away from his eyes, “I don’t ever want you to regret missing out on your life,” she gasped as he quickly leaned forward and kissed her.

“You and Patrick are my life, Veronica,” he came up to his knees and hovered over her, “I love you,” he kissed her again before moving himself backwards, kissing her neck and then her shoulder.

“Sweets,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as he reached her breast and lightly nipped along his way across her chest.

“It’s ok, baby,” he coaxed her along as he paid extra attention to her tattoo before moving down to her hips, “I’m going to make you come until you stop doubting yourself,” he looked up at her as he pressed a gentle kiss over her, a smirk playing on his face as he watched her breathing increase.

Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around her thighs, as he guided her legs over his shoulder. He felt an intense power take over as he studied the cause and effect of touching her. Circling his tongue slowly made her moan and roll her hips forward. Licking quickly up and down made her eyes squeeze shut and her fingers grip tightly at the sheets beneath her. Adding his fingers as he sucked gently made her legs shutter around him. He couldn’t decide what he liked more, repeating the actions until he thought she would explode and then pulling back to watch her as goosebumps littered her skin.

“Oh my god, you are so good at that,” she sighed contently, her cheeks flushing with a beautiful shade of pink.

“I’m not done, love,” he growled low, his fingers slipping teasingly in and out of her, “we only have twelve hours left before we head home, and I plan to make you come undone at least six more times.”

Veronica moaned as he leaned forward and kissed her.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Kevin sighed as he laid his head on Fangs’ shoulder, the cool breeze from the evening air sending goosebumps up his arms.

“I love how peaceful it is out here?” he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the frogs and crickets coming to life.

“I think I’d like to move out here someday,” Fangs closed his eyes as he pushed the porch swing lazily back and forth.

“You’d miss GiGi too much to move this far away,” Kevin joked as he toyed with his boyfriend’s fingers.

“Well, yeah, we can’t move out here for at least twenty years,” he opened his eyes and looked at Kevin like it was the obvious conclusion.

Kevin laughed and settled back against him, his breathing syncing with the sway of the swing.

“I know we talked about this when we first got together, but with the way things have turned out, have you changed your mind about kids?” Fangs looked nervously at Kevin.

“No,” Kevin shrugged, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love being Uncle Kevin,” he stressed, “and seeing how good you are with GiGi and Patrick, it’s a major turn on. But I don’t feel that desire to have any.”

“Ok,” Fangs smiled, content to end the conversation.

“Why? Do you think you want kids?” Kevin turned sideways in the swing, his arm coming to rest gently on top of Fangs’ arm that was draped against the back.

Fangs shook his head, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, “I think there was like a split second when I held GiGi for the first time that I thought, ‘I could do this’, but it didn’t last.”

“Are you sure, because we can talk about it if you think you’re changing your mind,” Kevin skimmed his fingers under the sleeve of Fang’s shirt.

“I’m positive. I just wanted to check-in with you. Sometimes it feels like we’re so caught up in the drama and business of our friend’s lives, and I just don’t ever want to lose you in the chaos,” Fangs quietly admitted.

“You remember what I was like when first got together?” Kevin asked.

“You were pretty wild back then,” Fangs grinned as the image of Kevin dancing with his shirt off and glitter painted on his torso.

“I was a mess, but thank you for trying to spare my feelings,” Kevin laughed, “My life before you was crazy; I was flitting around from one boy to the next trying to find the next exciting high.”

“Sorry I turned out to be such a boring disappointment,” Fangs teased.

“Are you kidding?” Kevin scooched closer, his hand wrapping behind the back of Fangs’ neck to pull him closer, “I have never felt more alive than I have since the moment we met. You, Francis Fogarty, have been the one constant source of love and happiness in my life; no matter how crazy it gets around us, you are the foundation for everything good I will ever have.”

“You trying to butter me up, Keller?” Fangs sniffed.

“I don’t think I tell you this kind of stuff enough, babe,” Kevin kissed him sweetly, “but you saved me from myself.”

“I’m so lucky I get to spend my life with you,” Fangs kissed him back, his arm wrapping securely around him.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Betty inhaled sharply as Jughead dropped his arm from the edge of the tub and slipped his hand beneath the water, his fingers gliding over her slow and teasing. She arched her back and pushed against his chest, her feet pushing against the end of the tub.

“You know, I’ve never been a bath kind of guy,” he whispered lowly in her ear, his other hand cupping her breast, “but you feel amazing right now.”

Betty chuckled sweetly, turning her head to look at him, “You always feel amazing to me, Jug,” she leaned firmly against him and watched his eyes close and his breathing hitch as she felt his hardened cock press against her back.

“Fuck, Betts,” he groaned his middle finger dipping suddenly into her.

Betty’s breathing increased as she focused on the feeling of his fingers working her over. He knew her body so well from years of exploring her body, touching and kissing and tasting every inch of her until he knew exactly how to touch her to make her come. Some days they’d be so busy, only seeing each other in passing moments, so he learned how to make her come almost instantly. Other days, they’d spend their time lazily wrapped around each other in bed, and he learned how to circle just around the edge of her orgasm and letting it build deliciously until he finally let her come. She wasn’t sure which she liked more, both exciting in their own way; but he wasn’t the only one who had spent his time studying.

She knew what he liked and could tell from the look in his eye what he needed from her. After a long day when he was exhausted and spent, he needed her to take control and dominate. She’d excuse herself after dinner and slip into something black and lacy and sheer, letting her voice drop as she demanded he lay back and let her take care of him.

On days when his anxiety was buzzing low just beneath the surface, he needed her to let her hands slowly explore his body, her fingers caressing him softly as she kissed her way across his jaw. He needed a gentle touch on these days, slowly and deeply kissing each other as their orgasms rolled through their systems.

On good days like today, when they had no care in the world and nothing but time for each other, he needed her to come over and over again, as if he were trying to cement the memory of how happy they were deep in her brain. She loved him for that, for wanting to preserve every good memory and create a life so perfect for her that she could never want for anything. But he didn’t understand, or wouldn’t let himself believe, that just having the life they shared was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

Betty sat up suddenly, a playful gleam in her eyes as she turned and settled herself on his lap as the water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor.

Jughead laughed at her sudden change in energy as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I haven’t thanked you for how perfect this weekend was,” she grinned before kissing him.

“You don’t have to thank me for doing something nice for you,” he ran his hands up her back.

“Oh? Do you just want to get out of the bath and go to bed then?” she came up to her knees only to be brought back down hurriedly by Jughead.

“Don’t tease me,” he smirked, “it isn’t very nice.”

“Who said anything about me being nice?” she challenged, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “we both know you like me a little naughty.”

He moaned in response, his eyes rolling playfully back in his head.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Ok mommy, now all you have to do is form the meat into little balls like this,” Patrick instructed Veronica.

They had picked up Patrick a few hours ago and headed back to her apartment for a quiet night in. Veronica smiled at Sweet Pea across the island as she listened to Patrick rattle off the instructions for making spaghetti.

“You’re making it look really easy baby,” Veronica reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of meat, slowly rolling it between her hands.

“Daddy showed me how to do this last week and he said I was a natural,” Patrick shrugged, as he continued to form little meatballs.

Sweet Pea chuckled to himself as he stirred the sauce, losing himself in his thoughts as he watched them joke around with each other

“And then they just need to go in the oven for…” he hummed, scrunching his face up as he tried to remember the time, his eyes flashing to Sweet Pea as he held up his fingers, “oh yeah, for 45 minutes.”

“That sounds like the perfect amount of time for you to go take a bath and get changed into your jammies before we eat,” Veronica raised her eyebrows at him.

“But I’m not ready for daddy to leave yet,” Patrick pouted.

“I’m not going anywhere buddy,” Sweet Pea came around the island and picked up from the stool he was perched on before placing him on the ground and kneeling in front of him. “We’re going to eat dinner together, and then maybe we can talk your mom into letting us watch a movie before bed,” he whispered loudly.

Patrick flung his arms around Sweet Pea’s neck excitedly, “I’m so glad you aren’t fighting dragons anymore,” he whispered into his neck.

“Me too,” Sweet Pea hugged him tighter.

Veronica waited until she heard the door to the bathroom shut before she turned in the stool she was sitting on, her hands grabbing for Sweet Pea’s shirt and pulling him close to her. He quickly shot out his arms, bracing himself on the counter behind her as he let her kiss him.

“If we weren’t already sleeping together,” she grinned against his lips as she hooked her legs around him and leaned back against the counter, “I love seeing you with him.”

“I’ve been wanting to do this all afternoon,” he whispered in her ear, his hand sliding up her thigh and bunching her skirt up as he went.

“I wish we could do this now,” she gasped as the tips of his fingers gently skimmed across her underwear.

“Oh honey, you have no idea,” he growled as he continued to tease her.

Veronica bit her lip nervously as she looked up at him, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought about his fingers and how they would feel inside her.

“Tell me what you thinking, Ronnie,” he smirked knowingly at her.

“Just how much I love you,” she blushed, as his middle finger stroking circles along the front of her underwear.

“I love you, too,” he cocked his eyebrow at her and let his finger graze along the hem teasingly, “but that’s not what you’re thinking.”

Veronica swallowed as she closed her eyes, her thighs starting to squeeze together until he placed one of his legs between them to stop her. “You know what I’m thinking,” she moaned quietly.

“But it would be so much better to hear you say it,” he bit at her ear.

“Patrick’s in the other room,” Veronica breathed heavily, her hands slipping beneath the hem of his shirt.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he demanded, “and maybe we’ll do it after Patrick goes to bed.”

Veronica looked over her shoulder as she strained to hear the water still running in the bathroom, happy to hear Patrick singing to himself.

She slowly turned back to him, her hand sliding down the front of his pants causing his breath to hitch in his throat. “I’m thinking about how this feels inside me,” she whispered lowly, a smile pulling at her mouth at the change of power, “about how I want to ride you until I come apart.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes flashed to the hallway as he heard the water turn off and the shower curtain pull back. He leaned forward and kissed her hard, his hand pulling away from her as he pulled her skirt back down.

“I know we talked about me not staying tonight, but you’re crazy if you think I’m not going to make good on that,” he stood and moved to the skink, turning the water on just as Patrick came running back into the room.

“I want to watch the Lego movie,” he yelled excitedly as he jumped onto the couch.

Only a few more hours, Veronica thought as she shook the fog away and moved to join Patrick in the living room.


	14. I could make you happy, make your dreams come true, There's nothing that I wouldn't do, Go to the ends of this Earth for you, To make you feel my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you?” Sweet Pea felt anger pool in his stomach as he waited for Derek to answer him. “Why are you here Derek?”
> 
> “I’m not making a play for her if that’s what you’re asking,” Derek bit back at him, his brow furrowing angerly.
> 
> “Then why are you here?” Sweet Pea asked again.
> 
> “I just needed to see her and Patrick,” Derek’s face softened, “I just wanted to remember what it was like before everything got so complicated.”
> 
> “I don’t want you to go to Betty’s house,” Sweet Pea tried to calm the anger pulsing through him, “you can’t ruin this night for them.”
> 
> “How did you guys do it? How did you get out from under the shadow of where we were?” Derek asked almost too quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will be the wedding and then maybe two more chapters left to tie this little story of mine up. 
> 
> I hope you stick around and see this out. Please let me know what you think :)

Sweet Pea shuffled the papers on his desk around as he searched for the shop order for the Honda that he just completed. He sighed heavily as he wiped his hands over his face, the frustration starting to settle deep in his bones. He should have known better than to let Fangs’ cousin Monroe help out on the weekends; sure, he liked the kid, but he was a mess when it came to keeping things organized.

“Yo, boss!” Monroe hollered from under the hood of the car he was working on, “Your lady just pulled up.”

Sweet Pea smiled and took a deep breath, his eyes scanning the lot for Veronica’s car as he opened the front door. His life had changed drastically in the last four months. They had finally told Patrick last week that they were together and were met with a million questions about when they would live together and when he could have a baby brother. Veronica laughed at him, but Sweet Pea would be lying if he said those thoughts hadn’t crossed his mind too. 

“Hey there handsome,” Veronica smiled as she rolled her window down and greeted him with a kiss as he leaned against her door.

“You are a sight for sore eyes, beautiful,” he smiled against her lips before pulling away and resting his arm across the top of her car.

“Bad day?” she frowned, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

“It could be worse,” he sighed, his eyes moving over her car as Monroe loudly tripped over a drip pan.

“Go easy on the kid,” Veronica chuckled, “he means well.”

“You just like him because he has a massive crush on you,” Sweet Pea joked.

“He has good taste,” she shrugged confidently as she turned to the passenger seat and reached for a bag of food, “I brought you lunch,” she grinned at the smile that formed on his face.

“This burger joint is like 15 miles away,” Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes at her, “what are you trying to butter me up for?”

“Can’t a girl just spoil the man she loves?” she shrugged unconvincingly.

“A girl? Sure. You? No. Spill princess,” he reached into the bag and pulled out a tater tot and popped it into his mouth.

“My mom called this morning,” Veronica winced apologetically, “she wants you to come with me and Patrick to dinner tonight.”

“And you thought a burger and tots would be enough to convince me to enter the lion’s den?” he challenged.

“I figured that alone wouldn’t be enough,” she sighed, reaching to the back seat and pulling out a black and white bag that was hidden behind her seat, a teasing smirk on her face as he straightened when he recognized where it came from, “so I stopped and picked up a little something to wear under my dress for Betty and Jug’s wedding tomorrow. I figured that if we go to dinner with my parents tonight then we can see if they’ll watch Patrick after the wedding so we can have a little alone time,” she looked up at him as he swallowed hard.

“You fight dirty, Lodge,” he narrowed his eyes at her before leaning into the window and pushing the red tissue paper aside to see the black lace peeking back at him. “What time is dinner?” he grinned at her.

“7:00, but she’d like us to be there at 6:30” Veronica leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“The things I do for you,” he shook his head as he pulled back out of her car.

Veronica smiled as she pulled out of the spot she was in, waving at Monroe before turning out of the lot.

“Wipe that dopey grin off your face,” Sweet Pea teased as he walked through the garage.

“No disrespect boss, but your girl is fine,” Monroe shook his head as he turned back to the car he was working on.

“Watch it, kid,” Sweet Pea opened the door to the office and headed towards his desk and pulled out the burger, a napkin falling out of the bag catching his eye as it landed on the ground. He picked it up and smiled, her loopy hand writing bleeding through before he turned it over.

_Check your phone_ _V_

He smirked as he searched his desk for his phone, finally finding it under a stack of papers. He quickly pushed away the lock screen to see he had a text from her, his heart pounding as he opened it and he was met with a picture of Veronica, and what he assumed to be the lacey number she’d teased him with only minutes before. Mine, he thought possessively as another text came through while he was staring at her.

_I’ve always been yours_

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Betty was pacing nervously outside of the entrance to the botanical garden. Her mother had arrived a half hour ago, but Betty refused to go in until Veronica arrived to act as a buffer. Her mother always liked Veronica.

“Bee!” Veronica hollered as she crossed the parking lot, “I’m so sorry I’m late, I had to drop lunch of for Pea and then traffic was insane,” she smiled apologetically as she held her arms out to hug her.

“Alice is inside,” Betty frowned into Veronica’s neck.

“Where are Moose and Cheryl?” Veronica questioned as they pulled away, her eyes scanning the lot to look for their cars.

“Moose can’t get off work for another 15 minutes, and Cheryl had to take GiGi to a check up across town,” Betty frowned, “they’ll both be a little late, but have promised to spend the whole rest of the day with me so that I don’t go crazy with my mom here.”

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get out of dinner with my parents,” Veronica looped her arm through Betty’s as they walked towards the front door, “but I’ll come to your place as soon as I can after.”

Betty was far from a traditional bride, her and Jug deciding to get married at this beautiful botanical garden instead of a church. She had picked out a soft pink dress, much to her mother’s dismay, instead of white. She had asked that Moose walk her down the aisle before joining her at the front with the Cheryl and Veronica, a choice only fitting in Veronica’s eyes, but seemed to be another tick on the list of Things Alice Hated about the wedding.

The one traditional thing she insisted on was her and Jughead not seeing each other all day today. She wanted to build up the romance and tradition of anticipation before seeing each other as she walked towards him.

“Veronica,” Alice’s clipped voice echoed through the lobby.

“Hello, Alice, it’s so lovely to see you,” Veronica greeted with the practiced forced Lodge smile.

“You know I hate it when you do that,” Alice rolled her eyes before turning on her heels and moving towards the front desk.

“Only your mother would hate a polite greeting,” Veronica mumbled under her breath.

“Thank you for coming to buffer for me,” Betty gripped Veronica’s arm tighter.

“For you Betty Cooper? I’d spend the rest of my life with your mom to make you happy” Veronica smiled reassuringly.

Betty rolled her eyes as the sound of her mother complaining to the poor people at the front desk grew louder.

“Honestly, you expect my daughter to get married in front of that sad little pond?” she huffed.

“Mother,” Betty warned as she approached, “Jughead and I like this sad little pond.”

“But it’s so ordinary,” Alice’s lip curled as she looked around uncomfortably.

“Jughead brought me here when we first started dating, it’s not ordinary, it’s special,” Betty smiled softly at the memory.

“I think it’s going to be beautiful,” Veronica jumped in as she grabbed Alice’s arm and directed he to the other side of the pond, “see, the sun will set over here so Betty will glow like an angel as she walks down the aisle,” Veronica turned Alice to the direction of the small clearing just past the large cherry trees that were in full bloom, “and they are hanging lights and lanterns on the walkway there so her reception will be glamorous and peaceful.”

Betty mouthed a thank you to Veronica as she turned to talk with the event planner from the garden, offering a sincere apology for her mother as they walked into the office.

“I guess it will do,” Alice settled a little, her arms crossed over her chest as she slowly circled the space one more time, “who is that?” she asked curtly.

Veronica smiled as she walked around Alice, her arms opened for a hug as he approached, his eyes trained on Alice. “Mr. Jones, I didn’t know you were going to stop by,” Veronica greeted him.

“What have I told you about that?” he joked, his eyes glued to Betty’s mom.

“Sorry,” Veronica corrected herself, “FP, this is Alice, Betty’s mom. Alice, this is Jughead’s dad,”

“FP,” he interrupted Veronica, his eyes combing over her.

Alice tilted her chin in acknowledgment, her hands gripping her purse tightly in front of her.

“I guess Betty got her charm from her old man,” FP whispered under his breath to Veronica as she choked back a laugh.

“FP,” Betty smiled brightly as she came back out from the office, “I didn’t know you were going to be stopping by,” she wrapped her arms around his neck happily.

“Jug asked me to bring you this,” he reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope, “said you’d probably need it,” he shot his eyes to Alice and winced jokingly to Betty who only giggled in response.

“We were just going to head inside and approve the final details for tomorrow,” Betty nodded in the direction of the office, “they’ve made up a sample of the food if you’d like to stay and try some.”

“You know us Jones men can never say no to a free meal,” he pulled his hands from his back pocket and motioned for Alice to lead the way. She eyed him cautiously as she sized him up before quickly moving towards the office.

“Ten bucks says she spends the night in his hotel room tonight,” Veronica smirked as they watched the pair.

“Ew, why would you say that,” Betty shivered as she opened the envelope, biting back the grin as she read the card.

“What does it say?” Veronica raised her eyebrows in question.

“Just that he loves me and will miss me tonight,” Betty sighed happily, “and that he arranged for us to have massages tomorrow morning, he said he figured I’d need it after spending the afternoon with my mom.”

“You know, I never thought anyone would be good enough for you Coop, but Jughead really is perfect for you,” Veronica wrapped her arm around Betty’s shoulders.

“He really is,” Betty agreed as she looked around the garden, “It is going to be beautiful tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“Tomorrow will be the most perfect day ever,” Veronica agreed, “and you deserve nothing less,” she kissed her cheek as they looked around the garden one last time.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Do I really have to wear that dumb suit tomorrow?” Patrick whined from the backseat of Veronica’s car.

“I thought you liked it when you picked it out?” Veronica turned in her seat to look back at him.

“Things change mom,” he sighed as he looked out the window.

“I’m right there with you, buddy,” Sweet Pea chuckled as he turned down the street for Veronica’s parent’s house, “but it’s only for a little while and there’s going to be that amazing cake at the end of it,” he locked eyes with Patrick in the rearview.

“Mmmm” Patrick closed his eyes and hummed at the memory of getting to go cake tasting with Betty and Jughead a few weeks prior.

“I’m looking forward to my dessert too,” he whispered to Veronica as he reached over and laced his fingers with hers.

“Mmmm,” she smiled as she mimicked Patrick.

“I’m not, however, looking forward to this dinner,” he sighed as he pulled in front of their house, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

“Just an hour and a half and then you will be free, love,” she leaned over the console and kissed him sweetly.

“Yuck” Patrick gagged from behind them.

“Just you wait buddy, it will hit you someday too,” Sweet Pea chuckled as he opened his door.

“No way, I’m never kissing girls,” Patrick scrunched his nose up as he climbed out of the car.

Veronica gasped in fake horror, “You mean I don’t get any more kisses from my favorite boy?” she bent down and picked him up, peppering his face with kisses as he laughed and squirmed out of her arms.

“You’re not a girl,” he laughed loudly.

Sweet Pea chuckled as Veronica chased him up the driveway and cornered him on the front porch.

“Papi!” Patrick yelled happily as Hiram answered the door, “Help me!”

Hiram watched with a smile on his face as Veronica stepped aside and Patrick came running to him, hiding behind is legs as he laughed wildly.

“Daddy,” Veronica nodded as Sweet Pea came to stand behind her.

“Mr. Lodge,” he offered a small smile.

“Mija, why don’t you take Patrick in to see your mother,” he spoke to Veronica without taking his eyes off of Sweet Pea, “I want to show SP something in the garage.”

“Daddy,” Veronica warned.

“It’s ok, love,” Sweet Pea rested his hand on the small of her back, “I’m sure it will only take a moment.”

Veronica sighed deeply as she stared between the two men, finally looking down at Patrick and holding her hand out for him, “Will you still hold my hand or is that gross too?” she teased, as he slid his hand into hers and followed her inside.

Hiram nodded for Sweet Pea to follow him as he moved around the side of the house and stepped inside the garage. He moved to the back of the room and opened a refrigerator, pulling out two beers and offering one to Sweet Pea. He shook his head no, trying to keep his breathing calm as to not show how anxious he was in that moment.

“You know, when Patrick was born, Veronica’s mother and I swore to take care of them,” Hiram spoke calmly as he placed the second beer back and moved to open his, “since you had ran away from your responsibilities,” he turned to look at Sweet Pea.

“I didn’t run from my responsibilities,” Sweet Pea corrected, his jaw setting in anger.

“I know that now, but at the time, I thought you were just some punk kid that my daughter had gotten herself mixed up with,” Hiram took a long drink as he leaned against the workbench that lined the far wall.

“We sat by and watched her try and put on a brave face for her son, but she’s my little girl, she couldn’t hide it from me. Something inside her died when you left, like the light inside her had gone out,” Hiram took a deep breath, “I’ve watched her these last few months and she finally has that spark again.”

“I’ve apologized to her everyday since I’ve been back,” Sweet Pea’s anger subsided, replacing itself with the immense guilt that had been a constant since he returned.

“I can’t imagine what it must feel like to have missed so much of your child’s life,” Hiram stood straight again, “that, I assume, is punishment enough for what you did.”

“Patrick is my entire world,” Sweet Pea agreed as he dipped his head ashamed.

“I’ve imagined what this conversation would be like,” Hiram chuckled to himself, “but both Patrick and my daughter are happier than I’ve ever seen them, and for that I am grateful.”

“I know there is nothing that I can do to make up for all the time that I lost, both with Veronica and Patrick,” Sweet Pea swallowed before looking up and making eye contact with Hiram, “but I do owe you and your wife an immense amount of gratitude for stepping in when I didn’t. I could tell from the minute that I first met him how loved he’d been.”

“Family is important,” Hiram nodded calmly.

“It goes beyond family for me, sir,” Sweet Pea shook his head as he thought about his words, “I think it’s easy to say that family is supposed to love and be there for you, but I know first hand that’s not always the case. I am lucky that the family I chose, Fangs, Jughead, and Toni, showed me exactly what it means to love someone unconditionally. It’s because of them that I’m here, that I didn’t just keep running. I can only hope that I offer that same security to Veronica and Patrick.”

“I hope you know that this is it; you won’t receive any more chances from me and Hermione,” Hiram sat his beer on the workbench behind him.

“I don’t plan on needing another chance,” Sweet Pea stated confidently.

“That’s good to hear,” Hiram crossed the garage and opened a drawer, pulling out a small box before turning to Sweet Pea, “I know that you’ve said what your intentions are, and I don’t expect you to do anything with this for a while, but I wanted you to have it for when you are ready,” he held out his hand and offered the box to Sweet Pea.

He narrowed his eyes as he reached for it, the light weight of the box confusing him for a moment until realization washed over him, “oh, I mean, I love her and I know that she’s the woman I’m going to grow old with, but I don’t think she’s ready for something like this,” he gripped the box tightly.

“Relax son,” Hiram chuckled as he stumbled, “You haven’t even asked me if you can yet.”

“Shit,” Sweet Pea breathed out.

“I just want you to have that for when you are ready, it was my mothers,” Hiram’s eyes floated to the box in his hands.

“Thank you,” Sweet Pea felt his palms begin to sweat as he thought about what this could mean.

There was a knock at the door and Sweet Pea quickly shoved the box into his front pocket, a nervous smile falling onto his face as Veronica peaked through the crack in the door.

“Mija,” Hiram greeted her with a kiss to her forehead.

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t killing each other out here,” Veronica half teased as she looked at Sweet Pea over his shoulder.

“Don’t be silly,” Hiram brushed her off, “it was just a quick chat between men, right son?”

“Right,” Sweet Pea swallowed hard as he tried to stuff his nerves deeper inside.

Veronica watched her father walk out of the garage before turning to Sweet Pea, her brows pulled together in question, “You sure you’re ok?” she walked towards him, her arms wrapping around her waist as she hugged herself close to his body.

“I’m good,” he kissed the top of her head, “I think your dad only hates me a little bit instead of a ton.”

“What could he possibly have to hate you for,” Veronica mumbled into his chest.

“He’s always going to have a bit of a problem with me, after everything that happened,” Sweet Pea squeezed her tightly, “but he told me he’s glad that you and Patrick seem so happy.”

“We are very happy,” Veronica smiled as she looked up at him, “very, very, very, very, very” she laughed as he bent down and kissed her.

“We need to head inside before your dad comes back out here,” he mumbled against her lips.

She whined in response, “Fine,” she sighed as she turned to head to the door.

Sweet Pea watched her walk away, the feeling of the ring box burning in his pocket. He knew he loved her and that there was no one else that he’d ever imagine being as happy with. But it was too soon. Right?

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Jughead tipped the driver and grabbed the pizza boxes, turning to head back into Veronica’s apartment. Sweet Pea was stretched out on the couch and Patrick was wrestling with Fangs on the carpet. Veronica and Kevin were staying at his and Betty’s house, so she offered her apartment for the boys to spend the night at, keeping up with the tradition of not seeing each other before the big day. He was getting married tomorrow. The phrase still sent a thrill through his body when he thought of it.

“Anybody hear from my dad?” he asked as he stopped in the kitchen and placed the boxes on the counter.

“Veronica said he might be a little busy tonight,” Sweet Pea smirked over his shoulder.

“The way I hear it,” Toni smiled as she pulled the brownies out of the oven, “is that he’s having his own sleep over tonight,” she teased, a blank look on Jughead’s face as he tried to figure out what they were talking about.

“Yeah, I heard Betty’s mom is pretty hot,” Fangs chuckled as he picked Patrick up and slung him over his shoulder.

“No,” Jughead shook his head fiercely, “No, no, no, no, no, no” he repeated as he closed his eyes and wiped his hands over his face.

“Relax Jug,” Sweet Pea laughed as he came into the kitchen, pulling the milk out and pouring a glass for Patrick, “everyone needs a little love from time to time.”

Jughead scowled at him as everyone else laughed.

“Leave it to dad to pick up the completely wrong woman,” he sighed as he pulled out a slice and took a big bite.

“Is he getting married too?” Patrick asked causing Jughead to choke on his pizza.

“No buddy,” Sweet Pea hid his smile, “Only Uncle Jughead and Aunt Betty are getting married.”

“For now,” Toni grinned across the island.

“Wait, when did this happen?” Fangs walked around the counter and wrapped her up in a big hug.

“In the hospital when GiGi was born,” Toni winced as she watched everyone’s faces turned to shock.

“And you’re just now telling us?” Jughead reached for a napkin to wipe his face.

“We were waiting until everything settled down with GiGi,” she looked apologetically around the room, “and then we didn’t want to spoil anything for you and Betty, so we figured we’d wait. But Cher’s telling the girls tonight, too.”

“Do I have to wear a dumb suit to your wedding too?” Patrick frowned as he picked at his pizza.

“Actually, we were thinking of doing a destination thing,” She bit her lip nervously, “maybe getting married at the beach.”

“I can wear a swimsuit!” Patrick smiled brightly.

“I feel like I brought the mood down,” Toni dropped her eyes to the counter in front of her, pushing the brownies further away from her.

Jughead was the first to speak, walking around the island and putting his hand on her shoulder, “I’m happy for you, if anyone is good enough for my kid sister, it’s Cheryl,” he smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

Sweet Pea turned to the door as a loud knock interrupted them.

“I swear to God Fangs,” he mumbled, “if you planned anything inappropriate while my son is here, I’m gonna pound you.”

“Why are you assuming I’m the one that would plan that?” Fangs crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

“Cause Toni’s smarter than you,” he teased as he reached the door, pulling it open and blinking in shock at Derek standing in the doorway.

“Oh, uh,” he scoffed and closed his eyes, “I didn’t expect you to open the door.”

“Veronica’s not home,” Sweet Pea felt his jaw tighten as he waited for Derek to continue.

“Can you tell me where she is? She’s not answering her phone and I really need to talk to her,” he sighed, the dark circles under eyes showing the exhaustion clearly.

“Uncle Derek!” Patrick pushed around Sweet Pea’s legs and jumped into Derek’s arms.

“Hey buddy,” he smiled as he picked him up, a tear sliding down his cheek.

“She’s with Betty tonight,” Sweet Pea felt bad as he watched Derek’s eyes fall, “the wedding’s tomorrow,” he offered.

“Yeah, right, I uh, I forgot that was this weekend,” he rambled, forcing a smile as he put Patrick down.

“Want to come eat pizza with me?” Patrick grinned happily.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, buddy,” Derek swallowed as he tried to think of an excuse.

“We’ve got plenty,” Jughead spoke from behind Sweet Pea, “you know me, my eyes are always bigger than my stomach.”

Derek looked up to Sweet Pea as he nodded in confirmation.

“Maybe just one slice?” Derek smiled at Patrick as he stood up and met Sweet Pea’s eyes.

Sweet Pea opened the door wider and stood to the side as Derek entered the apartment, his eyes scanning the new pictures that were scattered throughout the apartment of Sweet Pea with Patrick.

“You alright man?” Sweet Pea asked from behind him, an uneasiness filling the apartment.

“Braeden and I had a pretty big fight,” he offered, his eyes pooling with tears as he turned to look at Sweet Pea.

“Do I want to know what it was about?” Sweet Pea stiffened as he thought about why Derek was here.

“It wasn’t about her, not entirely anyway,” Derek dipped his head, “it’s just that the closer we get to having our baby, the harder it is to ignore how much our life is about to change.”

Sweet Pea quietly watched him as Derek wiped at the tears and pulled it back together.

“It wasn’t like this when Veronica was having Patrick, because he wasn’t really mine,” he let the words tumble from his lips, “and even when I was here with her, things were just, calm,” he paused his eyes floating to a picture of him holding Patrick at the hospital, “but Braeden is so worried, worried that I’m only choosing her because of you, and I don’t know how to change her mind about that.”

“Are you?” Sweet Pea felt anger pool in his stomach as he waited for Derek to answer him. “Why are you here Derek?”

“I’m not making a play for her if that’s what you’re asking,” Derek bit back at him, his brow furrowing angerly.

“Then why are you here?” Sweet Pea asked again.

“I just needed to see her and Patrick,” Derek’s face softened, “I just wanted to remember what it was like before everything got so complicated.”

“I don’t want you to go to Betty’s house,” Sweet Pea tried to calm the anger pulsing through him, “you can’t ruin this night for them.”

“How did you guys do it? How did you get out from under the shadow of where we were?” Derek asked almost too quietly.

“I love her,” Sweet Pea stated simply, “Every morning I wake up and tell her that I love her, and then I spend the rest of the day making sure she knows it. It’s not some simple answer I can give to you, but if you love Braeden then you have to figure out how to tell her.”

“I do tell her, all the time,” Derek answered defensively.

“It’s not just words, man” Sweet Pea huffed, “I know that Veronica hates the coffee from the café downstairs, so I wake up early so I can go down the block and get her the kind she prefers,” Sweet Pea looked over Derek’s shoulder at Patrick laughing at Fangs, “I know that she hates missing picking up Patrick after school, so I pick her up from work and drive her to his school so she’ll be there waiting for him. She is a horrible cook, but I eat every one of her disasters because it makes her happy,” Sweet Pea shuddered at the thought of the rubbery chicken she tried to make the night before. “If you want Braeden to stop worrying about Veronica, then show her that she is the center of your world.”

“Who would have thought that’d we’d ever be in this situation,” Derek scoffed as he thought about it, “I hope you know that I’m not interested in Veronica, not like that, not anymore.”

“I don’t mean this to sound cruel, but I’m not worried about that, because I know she loves me the same way I love her,” Sweet Pea held his arms out as Patrick came running into the room.

“You guys better come eat some pizza before Uncle Jughead eats it all,” he reached for Sweet Pea’s hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

“Come on,” Sweet Pea looked over his shoulder, “If anything, spending the evening with Patrick will help you feel better.”

Derek smiled appreciatively as he followed them.


	15. Take me into your loving arms, Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, Place your head on my beating heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t see what the big deal is, it was going to happen eventually,” Sweet Pea stepped back trying to put distance between him and Hiram.
> 
> “¡Te voy a matar, hijo de la gran puta” Hiram swung forward, missing Sweet Pea as he dodged him.
> 
> “Daddy!” Veronica yelled trying to pull him away.
> 
> “Really Veronica, why can’t the two of you just use protection,” Hermione asked as she appeared, Betty and Jughead moving quickly behind her.
> 
> “Oh, no, stop daddy,” Veronica grabbed his arm, “it’s not what you think.”
> 
> “Mr. Lodge, I love your daughter,” Sweet Pea picked up a chair and held it in front of him.
> 
> “Stop it, Sweet Pea, you’re making it worse,” Veronica huffed as she pushed her father backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just two more chapters and then I'll be done with this story. Hard to believe that I'm already here, but it's been fun and I've enjoyed reading the comments that everyone has so kindly left. 
> 
> You will get after wedding smut, and then a bit of a time jump, but I think you'll like how it all ties up.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Veronica pinned back her hair as Cheryl and Alice bickered over who got to be the one to help Betty put on her veil.

“I don’t know why you think you’d be the one to help her, Cheryl,” Alice hissed.

“Maybe because I’ve actually been a part of her life these last few years,” Cheryl hissed in return.

“You want to be the one to tell them that I already helped her put it on?” Moose mumbled next to Veronica as he sipped his champagne casually.

“I’m not getting in the middle of that mess,” Veronica chuckled as she gave herself a final look.

“You know, if you would have told me six years ago that this is where we’d be, I would have said you were crazy,” he smiled softly at Veronica, “but I’m happy that things turned out the way the did; for the both of you.”

“Things really did work themselves out,” Veronica reached forward and took his glass, taking a quick sip before handing it back to him, “and I guess if you and her couldn’t get married, then Jug is a good second place.”

“Have you worked out your speech yet?” he raised his glass at Cheryl as she scowled in the corner.

Veronica sighed, “No,” she whined, “how do you know what to say on a day like this?”

“Well, you might want to put something together quickly; this trains leaving the station in like 30 minutes,” he teased.

“Don’t remind me, I’m nervous enough as it is,” Veronica swatted him playfully.

Cheryl marched over to them, grabbing the champagne flute from Moose and swallowing it in one gulp.

“No, please, go ahead, it’s not like I was drinking that or anything,” he deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at Cheryl.

“Listen here giant,” Cheryl bent down so she was eye level with him, “I have had to spend the last 24 hours with the world’s worst human,” she looked over her shoulder at Alice before turning back to him, “I am not in the mood to have to deal with you too.”

“Would you two please stop, I can hear you picking at each other all the way over here,” Betty sighed as she came into the room, a collective gasp ringing out as they all looked at her for the first time.

“Oh, Betty, you look amazing!” Veronica jumped from her chair and rushed to her friend, wrapping her arms around her happily.

“Come on Vee, don’t cry or you’ll make me cry,” Betty blinked rapidly as she tried to look away.

“I can’t help it, you’re just about the most perfect bride I’ve ever seen,” Veronica sniffed.

“Hold it together Lodge, you’re embarrassing yourself,” Cheryl pushed past her and wrapped her arms around Betty, “But she’s right cousin, you are stunning.”

“I still think you should have worn white, Elizabeth,” Alice muttered from the back, “but, this pink really does look nice on you.”

“I think that’s the closest thing you’re gonna get to a compliment from her, I’d run with it,” Moose winked at her as he poured another class.

“Imagine how she’d be if she didn’t get laid last night,” Veronica muttered under her breath.

“No, no, no, no, no, no” Betty shook her head furiously, “None of you are allowed to talk about that today. I haven’t made any crazy bridezilla demands, so let me have this one thing.”

Moose laughed before moving forward and kissing her on the cheek, “oh mouse,” he sighed, “I can’t believe I’m really giving you away today.”

Veronica sniffed again as she watched them, “Seriously,” Cheryl elbowed Veronica as she wiped away her own tear, “you have to stop crying so much.”

“Mommy, don’t cry,” Patrick came into the room, a bunch of flowers in his hands as he looked nervously at Veronica.

“Look how handsome my little man is,” Veronica smiled as she knelt down in front of him, giving him a big kiss before he pushed away from her.

“Come on mom,” he whined, wiping his check as he walked over to Betty. “Uncle Jughead asked me to give these to you,” he smiled softly at her.

“Thank you so much, buddy,” she knelt down and kissed his cheek, “Do you think you can take something to him for me?”

Patrick nodded his head happily, eyeing the tray of food sitting on the table.

Betty came back with a small box, her eyes following his as she smiled. “This is for Uncle Jughead, and this,” she turned and grabbed a cupcake and handed it to him, “is for my favorite godson.”

“I’m your only godson,” he grabbed the box and the cupcake before walking towards the door, stopping like he forgot something, he turned quickly and rushed over to Betty, smiling big at her, “You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and Uncle Jughead is the most lucky man in the world,” he turned and ran out of the room.

“I’m not even offended that my son loves you more than me,” Veronica joked.

“Face it, Lodge, for today we all come in second place to Betty,” Cheryl grinned as she took Moose’s champagne again.

“There are literally five flutes right next to you,” he complained.

“Come on you two, put it away for one day,” Veronica warned as she walked to the table and poured a few glasses.

“Elizabeth,” Alice nodded for her to join her by the window. Betty sighed as she moved towards her mother, preparing herself for what ever attack was about to come her way.

“I know that you and I have a rocky relationship,” she swallowed, her jaw setting as she blinked back tears, “but I do hope you know, just how much I really do love you.”

“I know mom,” Betty reached forward and took her hand in hers.

“When your father got sick, he made me promise to give you this on your wedding day,” she reached into her purse and pulled out a small box and handed it to her, “he wanted to be with you today.”

Betty held her breath as she opened the box, a small pair of cufflinks with the initials _HC_ engraved in cursive sat nestled against the blue satin.

“He knew that you would have Moose walk you down the aisle, and he was hoping that he would wear these, so that it would be like your dad was giving you away,” a tear fell from Alice’s eye as she reached forward and ran her finger over them.

Betty let out a shuttering breath as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

“Thank you, mom,” she whispered happily.

“Of course,” Alice sniffed, straightening up and patting at her face, “I’m going to go ahead and head out there, make sure they aren’t messing anything up,” she smiled once more at Betty before squeezing her hand and walking out of the room.

“Were my eyes deceiving me or was Alice Cooper just crying?” Veronica gasped teasingly.

“I’m not sure, I mean, I didn’t think that stone could cry,” Moose joked back.

“Stop it,” Betty giggled turning quickly to Moose and holding the box out for him, “Would you mind wearing these today?”

He opened the box and frowned, “I thought she forgot about these,” he grinned at her as he took his cufflinks off and put them on in their place.

“You knew about them?” Betty asked, he eyes wide in surprise.

“I believe his exact words were, _I’m not sure if Alice will actually give them to you_ ,” Moose smiled as he reached into the front pocket of his jacket and pulled out a picture of Hal and Betty when she was a baby, “so he made me promise to keep this in my pocket the whole day, just in case.”

Betty frowned as she looked at the picture, her breath catching in her throat as she tucked it safely back in his pocket.

“You guys, I’m already a blubbering mess, I don’t think I can take anymore,” Veronica patted at her eyes.

“Embarrassing,” Cheryl huffed, sniffing back the tears she was crying as well.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Patrick came skipping into the room as he took a bite of the cupcake that Betty had given him, holding the box out for Jughead before crawling into the chair next to Sweet Pea.

“Unfair, they have cupcakes in there?” Fangs whined as he looked at Toni, “Way to drop the ball, gremlin.”

Toni turned to block herself from Patrick as she flipped Fangs off.

“Can I have a bite?” Sweet Pea asked, leaning down as he wrapped his arm around Patrick’s chair. He held it up for him, smiling brightly as he licked at the icing on his lips.

“What’s in the box Jug?” Toni asked as she straightened his tie.

Jughead opened the box and chuckled, “It’s a napkin from the pizza place I took her on our first date,” he pulled out the paper tucked inside with it grinning even wider as he read the note out loud, _“This is the night I knew I would marry you.”_

Toni pouted as she watched him read it, her eyes glassing over as she sniffed.

“Oh man, are you gonna cry too?” Patrick whined as he slumped in his seat, “Mommy and Aunt Cheryl were crying too.”

“We’re all just so happy today little man,” Toni ruffled his hair before heading for the bathroom.

“Girls are weird,” he huffed as Sweet Pea wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“I cry sometimes too, buddy,” Sweet Pea whispered to him.

“Uncle Kevin cries all the time,” Fangs agreed as he straightened his tie.

“You guys are all weird,” he giggled as Sweet Pea tickled his sides.

“What do you say, Jug,” Toni grinned brightly as she walked back into the room, “ready to go get married?”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Jughead drummed his fingers nervously against his thighs as he stood at the alter; Kevin was standing to his right, and Toni to his left. He knew that Betty would be coming down the aisle any minute, and while the hard part was over, he still couldn’t help but be nervous. What if he said his vows wrong, or what if she got cold feet and ran at the last minute. What is a swarm of bees flew in and everyone got stung? The last one felt a little farfetched, but knowing his luck, he wasn’t counting it out.

The music started and everyone turned in their seats, a wave of giggles and ‘awes’ flooding through the crowd as Patrick came walking down the aisle with the rings in a little box in his hands. He sat on the front row next to Joaquin and smiled as they all gave him a thumbs up.

Cheryl walked down the aisle first, winking at Toni as she came to stand on the other side of the podium, followed by Veronica who couldn’t take her eyes off of Sweet Pea. Jughead laughed at how far they’d all come, knowing that soon he’d be doing this for Toni and that Sweet Pea and Veronica probably weren’t far behind them.

He held his breath as the music changed and Betty turned the corner her arm looped through Moose’s and he leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

He knew this moment would be burned in his memory as the most important day of his life, but nothing had prepared him for just how much he would feel as she walked towards him. His mind flashed back to that day that he ran into her at their old apartment complex and the way that those two little words rang through his head for the rest of the day. He pictured her on the ground at that festival after she bumped into him, and the crazy feeling of luck as she showed him her press pass. He loved her from the moment they met.

As Moose kissed her cheek before stepping between Cheryl and Veronica, he took one last deep breath as he turned to her, a small smile on her face settling any nerves that he had.

Kevin cleared his throat before speaking. “When Betty and Jughead first asked me to do this, I panicked. How could I possibly do justice to a love as meant to be as theirs? When I first found out that Jughead had met Betty, I told Fangs that we would all be here one day. That someone like her would make a permanent impression on him, and no matter where life would take us, these two would weather the storm. Because that’s what soul mates are; magnets for each other that survive all the twists and turns that life throws their way. Betty and Jughead have decided to do their own vows, which let’s be honest coming from a writer probably means we’re all going to cry. So, at this time I invite you all to take out your Kleenex. Jughead?”

He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Six years ago, we broke up before we ever really started because I was afraid of how perfect you were. Six years ago, I promised you I would never say that word to you again. And I’ve kept that promise, even when you told me you loved me the first time, which was perfect. And even when we moved into our first house together, and slept on the floor because the delivery truck got lost, which was perfect. Even when our godson was born and you held him in your arms and looked so perfect. And even on the day that you agreed to marry me, after I botched the original proposal idea because I couldn’t wait, you were perfect. And today, as you walked towards me, you are perfect. So, I’m going to break that promise to you, the only promise I will ever break. Because, Elizabeth Cooper, our love is perfect. I promise that I will love you fiercely, that I will give you a perfect life, because no matter what happens from this moment forward, our life will be perfect as long as you’re standing here with me.”

“Betty?” Kevin sniffed as he turned to her.

“I know that I’m not always easy to love; I know that I can be frantic and complicated, hypercritical of myself, and that I have many demons that rear their heads at the worst of times. But since the day that I met you, you’ve helped to calm me, to help me untangle messes, to love me through all my imperfections, and stood beside me, holding my hand as together we’ve fought our way past my demons. You are my partner. My person who was meant to stand beside me. One of the things I love most about you, is your ability to make me feel safe and at peace, to help me stop being ashamed of who I am, because you see nothing but perfection when you look at me. My love for you grows with each passing day, and today I make these promises to you; I promise to frantically love you. I promise to love you simply, and wild and full of passion. I promise to see you through the same eyes you see me. I promise to stand beside you as we fight together as one. I promise to love you, with every ounce of my soul, for the rest of time.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“And so, without further ado, I welcome you Betty whole heartedly into our family,” FP smiled, “Kiss!” he held his champagne in the air as he tapped his knife on the edge of the glass.

Jughead and Betty smiled, leaning in and kissing each other for what felt like the millionth time that day.

FP stood aside and handed Veronica the microphone, kissing her on the cheek before he went back to his chair beside Alice.

“Betty, when I started our sophomore year as the new kid you were the first person who made me feel welcomed and safe. You never judged me for my past or expected me to be something I wasn’t. You have always been the most generous and loving person, and I know for a fact that I would not be half the woman I am today if it weren’t for you. You are the Bee to my Vee.” Veronica smiled warmly as she took a breath, “I didn’t think there would ever be anyone who was worthy of you, until I met Jughead, and watched him love and care for you the same way that you have always done for everyone else. I’m not sure that there is anyone else that I would bet on the way that I bet on the two of you. My hope for you is that you continue to love and support each other and that you continue to grow and encourage one another. To steal a line from FP; Jughead, I welcome you whole heartedly into our family.”

Betty stood and walked around the table, hugging Veronica tightly, “There’s no one else I’d be able to give you to,” Veronica whispered into her ear.

As the speeches wrapped up and everyone moved to dancing Veronica excused herself to find a bathroom, needing to freshen up after all the crying she’d been doing. She felt happy and full of love, a completeness settling in her heart for the first time in a very long time.

She quickened her pace as she heard Alice arguing in a loud whisper, and rounded the corner to see her holding a pregnancy test in her hand and shaking it at a very nervous Betty.

“I swear Elizabeth, how irresponsible can you be,” Alice chastised her, the tears filling Betty’s eyes evident from across the room.

“Stop it,” Veronica narrowed her eyes as she marched between them, a protective arm wrapped around Betty. “You are some piece of work Alice,” Veronica challenged.

“Oh, this is perfect, please Veronica, tell me about making a mistake and having children before you are ready, I’d love to hear this,” Alice scoffed.

“You speak about my child that way again and I don’t care where we are, I will punch you,” Veronica seethed, ripping the test out of her hand, “This is my test, not Betty’s, so if you want to yell at anyone, yell at me. But be ready for me to fight back, because you have had this coming for a long time.”

Alice set her jaw before turning on her heel and stomping out of the room.

Veronica turned to Betty quickly, wiping the tears away from her eyes and smiling softly at her. “Want to tell me about the test I just lied about?” she asked calmly.

“Oh, Vee, what if she’s right?” Betty cried, “what if it is irresponsible? We didn’t plan for this, and he’s got all of these ideas about what he wants to do with his career, I don’t want to burden him with a baby right now.”

“It’s not irresponsible to have a baby with your husband,” Veronica rubbed calming circles on her back, “and Jughead loves you, you could tell him you were pregnant with an alien and he would start picking out minivans for you,” she joked.

“I don’t want a minivan,” Betty looked sadly at Veronica.

“I hate to break it to you, but I think Jughead is going to be the kind of dad that buys a minivan,” Veronica shrugged.

Betty chuckled, “I just didn’t want to tell him today, I wanted to have one last day with it just being the two of us. Oh god, that is so selfish, I’m going to be a bad mom.”

Veronica sighed as she held her hand, “Everyone thinks they’re going to be a bad mom when they find out. But you are going to be amazing, I believed that when I made you Patrick’s godmother; because out of anyone in the universe, I knew that he would be loved and taken care of by you. This little baby is going to be so lucky to have you as a mother.”

“I’m going to tell him later, but I don’t want to do it when I’m upset,” Betty turned her eyes to the ground.

“You don’t have to tell him anything tonight, it’s my test remember?” Veronica smiled at her.

“I love you so much,” Betty threw her arms around Veronica.

“I love you too,” Veronica hugged her back.

Veronica let her mind wander to what it would be like if the test really was hers. What she would do differently than she did with Patrick, not that she regretted anything she did with him, but how she would tell Sweet Pea. That idea pulled at her stomach more than anything. She had to believe that he would be happy if they were to have another child, but they hadn’t really talked about more kids yet. She knew she wanted them, the same way she knew that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. It was one of the unconscious decisions she’d made somewhere along the line.

She helped Betty get cleaned up and decide on the perfect lingerie to wear for Jughead, helping her slip out of her dress and change back into it. Veronica couldn’t believe she didn’t see it before, the way that she shied away from the champagne that morning. Or the glow she had when she danced with Patrick that evening. And she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was going to be ecstatic when she finally told him.

She sighed as she walked back into the reception area smiling softly as Sweet Pea met her by the tables in the back, his hand reaching for hers as he led her onto the dance floor.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked quietly as he pulled her against his body.

“What are you talking about?” Veronica looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

“Toni overhead Alice yelling about it to FP,” he sighed, “did you think I couldn’t handle it?”

Veronica rolled her eyes calmly, “It’s not my test,” she smiled softly, “Alice was yelling at Betty about it in the changing room and I lied and said it was mine so she would leave her alone.”

Sweet Pea furrowed his brow as he danced with her, his thumb rubbing soothingly across her palm.

“Are you ok?” Veronica asked nervously.

“Yeah, it’s just an odd feeling, you know? Thinking you were pregnant again, and now knowing you’re not,” he trailed off as he watched Patrick dance with Cheryl in the middle of the floor.

“You sound disappointed,” Veronica bit her lip as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“A bit, is that ok?” he stopped swaying and dipped his head to look at her.

“We haven’t even talked about it yet,” Veronica felt her pulse quicken as he pulled her off the dance floor and hurried through the reception space, turning down an open path and walking them to a secluded area.

“I’m sorry to do this now,” he dropped her hand and started pacing nervously, “I was going to ask you later, when we were alone, but I feel like if I don’t get it out now, I might keep delaying it.”

“Sweet Pea, you’re making me nervous,” Veronica watched him pace as she took a step back, bracing for the worst.

“Derek came by the apartment last night, he and Braeden had a fight or something, I don’t know, but he said she’s afraid that he is only with her because I came back,” he stopped and looked at Veronica, “I guess I just need to know, are you with me because she’s with him?”

Veronica flinched at the accusation, the hurt knocking the wind out of her as she blinked at him, “You’re an asshole,” her voice broke as she turned as started to walk away, stopping when Sweet Pea jumped in front of her.

“I’m sorry,” he wrapped his arms around her and walked her backwards until they were further into the clearing, “I don’t know why I asked you,” he refused to let her go when she pushed against him.

“I love you Sweet Pea, but I’m not going to spend the rest of my life trying to convince you of that,” she dropped her hands from his chest sadly.

“I believe you,” he whispered into her neck, “I love you so much, I just got in my head a bit there.”

“I want to have more kids with you, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you,” she toyed with the edge of his tie as he pulled away, “but we’ve only been back together for a few months, and that’s not enough time.”

“Who says it’s not enough time?” he cupped her face and tipped it up to look at him, “Monroe is looking for a new place, and I told him I’d talk to you about this first.”

“You told him you’d ask me about Derek?” she looked at him angerly.

“What?” he shook his head, “No, I told him I’d see if you were ready to move in with me, that way he could have my apartment.”

“When?” she asked quietly.

“He’s got to be out of his place on Friday,” Sweet Pea dropped his hands and started pacing again, “I know it’s too soon, I just, I’m tired of not being with you and Patrick. I come over to tuck him in and then have to go back to my place, and it’s like I leave a piece of me there every night, and I don’t feel good again until I see you the next day,” he rambled as he wiped his hands over his face.

“Stop,” she blinked, trying to catch her breath again, “I just meant, when are you moving in? I need to make room in my closet, and I don’t want to keep your furniture, it’s so uncomfortable,” Sweet Pea cut her off as he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“I love you,” he muttered against her mouth, “and I want to have more kids with you, and I am going to ask you to marry me someday and I hope you say yes, because I lived without you and I don’t want to go through that again.”

“Of course, I’ll say yes,” she kissed him again.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Mother,” Betty sighed as she stood next to Jughead, listening to her mom drone on and on about Veronica having another baby with Sweet Pea.

“What, I just can’t believe she’s doing this again,” Alice tried to bat her lashes innocently.

“What is my daughter doing again?” Hermione asked from behind them.

Betty’s eyes widened nervously as she tried to step between them, “She’s not doing anything Mrs. Lodge,” she stumbled as her mother pushed her aside.

“You might as well know Hermione,” Alice started only to be drug away from her by Betty.

“You will not tell her about this, do you understand me?” Betty whispered harshly.

“Well I hardly see what the problem is,” Alice shrugged her off, “she’s the one who took a pregnancy test at a wedding and threw it away in a communal trash can.”

“A pregnancy test?” Hiram clenched his jaw as he looked around the room for Veronica and Sweet Pea, his eyes narrowing as he saw them come out of the dark path giggling with each other.

“Mr. Lodge, please you don’t understand,” Betty begged, but Hiram moved much quicker than her and had made it to Veronica faster than Betty thought possible.

“You have some nerve son,” Hiram rolled his sleeves up as he shook his head.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Veronica stepped forward.

“You really think we wouldn’t find out about your little plan?” he rolled his neck as he squared off against Sweet Pea.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, it was going to happen eventually,” Sweet Pea stepped back trying to put distance between him and Hiram.

“¡Te voy a matar, hijo de la gran puta” Hiram swung forward, missing Sweet Pea as he dodged him.

“Daddy!” Veronica yelled trying to pull him away.

“Really Veronica, why can’t the two of you just use protection,” Hermione asked as she appeared, Betty and Jughead moving quickly behind her.

“Oh, no, stop daddy,” Veronica grabbed his arm, “it’s not what you think.”

“Mr. Lodge, I love your daughter,” Sweet Pea picked up a chair and held it in front of him.

“Stop it, Sweet Pea, you’re making it worse,” Veronica huffed as she pushed her father backwards.

“Mr. Lodge please stop,” Jughead grabbed at him as he pushed him away.

“Everybody stop!” Betty yelled, picking up Patrick who had hid behind her when the commotion started, “Veronica isn’t pregnant,” she sighed, “I am.”

Jughead stopped in his tracks, his eyes glued to her as he watched her run her hand up and down Patrick’s back. Veronica rushed to Betty’s side, taking Patrick from her arms and moving to stand next to Sweet Pea.

“I’m sorry Jug,” Betty whimpered, “I just didn’t know how to tell you,” she grabbed his wrists as he stepped closer to her.

“You’re sure?” he asked quietly, his eyes scanning her face as she nodded. “We’re gonna have a baby?” he chuckled.

“You’re not mad?” her chin trembled.

“Why would I be mad?” he grabbed her face and kissed her, his hand moving to her belly as he fell to his knees in front of her. “I love you so much,” he looked up at her before leaning forward and kissing her belly.


	16. The way you move me, it's crazy, It's like you see right through me, And make it easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She allowed herself to cry once the door was shut, the exhaustion of the day catching up to her as she walked through the apartment and into their room. He’d already lit the candles for her, the warm smell of Japanese Plum settling in the air around her. She began to twist her hair up as she walked into the bathroom, before she gasped at the sight in front of her, her hair falling back against her neck.
> 
> There, taped all over the mirror, were napkins with his hand writing on them, all surround a single napkin in the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay in this chapter. I've struggled to find the time and energy to write with the state of everything lately, and I think that I'm a little sad about putting a bow on this story and ending it. But it can't go on forever, and I already have a few other WIPs that I'm ready to start putting out there. 
> 
> There is a little smut in this chapter, but why not go out with a band, right?
> 
> Please, Please, Please let me know what you think :)

Betty stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes scanning the white lace carefully as she examined the way her body looked. She’d start changing soon, her body expanding to make room for the little miracle that her and Jughead had created together. She was going to be a mom; it was a thought that terrified her, the idea that she might not be good at it tugging in the darkest part of her mind. Jughead would be an amazing father. She loved watching him with Patrick and GiGi and only hoped he’d be as happy with their child.

They had only briefly talked about kids, both admitting that they did want a family someday, but someday always felt so far away. There were always other things that came up that only moved that goalpost farther; she’d taken over as editor at the paper, he moved from mostly freelance work to a more permanent role at the paper for a bit before flipping back and focusing more on his freelance work, they’d helped Veronica out heavily when she first had Patrick, a decision that neither of them regretted. But now, as they were getting ready to start their life as a married couple, they could no longer kick that can down the road, this baby would be coming whether they were ready or not.

Veronica had told her that you are never really ready, and that she would question her ability to be a mother up until that very moment that she held her baby in her arms. And, quite frankly, Veronica had added, even after that you’ll have a tiny nagging voice in the back of your brain that makes you doubt it all. But there would be moments that helped you to drown that voice out. Like the first time Patrick came crying to Veronica because he’d fallen, and just holding him in her arms calmed him down. Or that time that Derek helped him make her a Mother’s Day card and how he told her how much he loved her while he clung to her neck. “ _You’ll just know, Betts; there’s no explaining how you do or even when you learn it, it just kind of happens_.”

She unpinned her hair and let it fall gently over her shoulders. She felt sexy and confident, emotions she wasn’t used to feeling so freely. At first, she thought it was just the lingerie; how the lace complemented her fair skin so nicely, how it seemed to be made specifically for her body. But it was something deeper than that. It was the feeling that she belonged to him in some way now. It felt so antifeminist to think of it that way, like she was some property that her mom sold to him for a cow and an acre of land. But it made her feel proud to be a part of him, his wife, his partner, just…his.

The lights were dimmed when she left the bathroom, her eyes wandering over the candles that he had lit for them, before meeting his.

“That’s new,” he grinned, his hand reaching out to trail over the lace.

“I thought I’d get you a little present,” she smiled softly arching against his touch.

“You’re my present,” he hummed, pulling closer to her, “what happens if I pull this tie right here?” he teased, his fingers wrapping around the bow tied on her shoulder.

“I don’t know,” she teased, her hands already reaching for his belt, “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Jughead pulled at the string and watched as the lacey material fell from her shoulder and exposed her breast. He leaned forward and sucked her nipple into his mouth, biting teasingly at it.

“I’ve always liked the idea of lingerie,” he chuckled, “but it never seems to stay on very long.”

“I definitely spend more time putting it on then wearing it,” she agreed, kissing him gently.

“Maybe you should just start wearing it around the house, you know, just to make it worth your while,” he wiggled his brows at her.

“I’m sure you’d get tired of it if I wore it too much,” she grinned.

“Tired of seeing you look like this,” he held her arms out and looked at her body, “Never.”

“You’re just easy to please, that’s all,” she rolled her eyes playfully.

“That’s just because you make everything look amazing,” he smirked, trailing his hand down her body and dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of her panties.

Betty moaned as his thumb traced over her while he walked her backwards, pressing her securely between him and the wall. Her hands tangled in his hair when he dropped slowly to his knees, kissing his way down her body.

“How long can you hold out for me?” his voice vibrated against the soft skin under her belly button.

“Not long,” she moaned, her knees already weakening.

“Come on baby,” he cooed, “try for daddy, I want to watch you explode.”

“Jug, please,” she whined, closing her eyes tightly.

He kissed gently at her stomach, a smile pulling at his mouth as he looked up at her, “We’ve got a baby in there.”

Betty nodded her head, her eyes flooding with tears as she watched him press his head against her.

“I’m going to love you so much,” he whispered, placing a gentle kiss right above her belly button.

“Jug,” Betty breathed, her brows pinched together.

Jughead looked up at her, his hands on her hips as he smiled, “It’s real, huh?” he squeezed her tenderly, “I’ve felt like I was dreaming from the moment I met you, but this is real. You’re real and we made a baby.”

“I love you,” Betty pushed his hair away from his face.

“It is impossible how much I love you,” he closed his eyes.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Oh fuck!” Veronica exclaimed, her back arching off the table as Sweet Pea knelt between her legs, a smirk pulling at his lips before he sucked her into his mouth, “oh god, oh god,” she moaned, her eyes squeezing shut as she gripped tightly at the edge of the table.

They’d made it back to her place, well their place now, and barely made it through the door before he was reaching for the zipper on her dress, kicking his shoes off as she quickly locked the door. They only had eight hours before Hiram would be dropping off Patrick, and figuring in time to at least get a little sleep they really only had a few hours tops.

He could hardly believe it when her dress fell to the floor and she stood there in the kitchen in the black lacey number she’d picked up for him. He couldn’t really tell what was holding it together, the black lace seeming to only cover parts of her, albeit all the parts that he really wanted to see. He had stepped forward and scooped her up before she could step out of her heels, his hands hooking under her thighs as she yelped in surprise.

“Keep em on,” he growled low in her ear as he laid her on the table. He spent the next half hour touching and kissing and sucking and cataloging every bit of it that he could; he wanted this night burned in his memory forever.

He licked up slowly as he opened his eyes and looked at her; he loved watching her normally, but this view, her head tossed back and her body rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath was one of his favorite sights for sure.

“You proud of yourself down there?” she teased her eyes fluttering open as she grinned at him.

“I mean, I did just get you to come three times,” he raised his brows challengingly, “Wanna go for number four?”

“Sweet Pea, if you don’t fuck me soon,” she laughed as he quickly sat up and moved over her, his mouth covering hers and swallowing her moans as he sat her up and pulled her against him.

“Where do you want it?” he cradled her head in his hands as he kissed along her jaw.

“Couch,” she breathed, “I want to fuck you on the couch.”

He picked her up as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders as he sat down. He let go of her long enough to pull his arms out of his shirt, wincing slightly when she bit his lip.

“Why are you wearing the most frustrating belt,” she pouted, pulling away so she could look at it. He chuckled as he ran his hands up her thighs, his eyes examining the teddy she was wearing closer.

“This is so sexy,” he breathed as he moved his fingers over her body.

“I’m glad you like it,” she smirked, finally unfastening his belt, a triumphant grin pulling at her mouth, “I bought a couple more for next time.”

“I love you,” he cradled her face in his hand, his thumb stroking slowly across her jaw.

“I love you,” she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him.

He lifted his hips and pushed his pants down his thighs, smiling against Veronica’s lips when she laughed while he attempted to kick them off. He inhaled as she reached between them, her hand wrapping around him as she lifted to her knees. The feeling that flooded his system as she lowered herself on top of him buzzing through his veins.

“How the fuck do you feel this good,” a moan pulling from the back of his throat. She rolled her hips slowly over him, her eyes closed as she gripped the back of the couch to steady herself.

He moved with her, leaning forward to suck one of her breasts through the lace. His, he thought, she was his and this was going to be the rest of his life. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the wedding and the conversation they had in the garden; he was going to marry her and they were going to have more kids. He’d be there this time, all the doctor’s appointments, all the burnt toast at 1 am, he’d sing to her belly and hold her hand in the delivery room. He understood when she said it was too soon, but honestly, he wanted it all now.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Jughead closed his eyes as the water hit his back steadily, trying desperately to keep his composure as Betty knelt in front of him, her body dripping with water as she took him into her mouth over and over.

He’d lost count of how many times they’d been in this position, seeming to swap positions every time they moved to a new area. God, he loved her mouth; the dirty talk she’d whisper in his ear when they were in public, the gentle coaxing she’d give him when he ran his fingers over her, the way she bit her lip right before she came as if she were trying to hold it in. But none of it compared to moments like this when her perfect lips wrapped securely around him as she sucked him into her mouth.

He opened his eyes just in time to see her lick her lips happily, looking up at him with her beautiful doe eyes.

“My god you’re beautiful,” he murmured, a satisfied smile settling on his face.

“You trying to get in my pants again Jones?” she teased, standing and dipping behind him, letting the warm water flow over her body.

“I don’t have to try for that baby,” he growled wrapping his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, “you can’t seem to keep your hands off me.”

“A little cocky, are we?” she chuckled, letting her head fall back and rest against him.

“Is little really the way you’d describe me?” he quirked his brow at her teasingly.

“I never want to leave this hotel room,” she sighed contently, reaching forward and shutting off the water.

“Let’s sell the house and move in then,” he opened the shower door and reached for a few towels, wrapping one around her and rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

“You’d agree to anything I said tonight, huh?” she pushed up on her toes and kissed him softly before stepping out of the bathroom and looking for the robe that she’d brought with her.

“I’m going to give you everything you want for the rest of your life,” he agreed as he trailed behind her.

“You are so amazing,” she slid her arms through the sleeves of the robe, pulling her hair out and running her fingers through it.

“Do you think Veronica and Pea will be doing this soon?” he asked as he put on his own robe and moved to sit on the bed.

“Fucking like rabbits in a hotel room?” she teased.

“Please, those two have been doing it all over town, a hotel room is too vanilla for them,” he chuckled.

“Do you mean getting married or having another baby?” she came to join him, settling under his arm as she cuddled closer to him.

“Both I guess,” he closed his eyes as he played with the ends of her hair.

“If I had to wager a guess, I’d say that they’ll end up pregnant before they get married,” she smiled happily, “and hopefully it happens soon so we can be pregnant together.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica traced lazy patterns across Sweet Pea’s chest as they laid tangled up in bed. She’d realized about halfway through that they hadn’t used a condom, but she didn’t stop him. What if they did have another baby, would it really be that bad? She had no doubt in her mind that he would be there this time as she tried to imagine how he’d be.

“I can hear you thinking,” he interrupted her thoughts, tightening his hold on her as he kissed the top of her head.

“We didn’t use protection,” she blinked as she waited for his response.

“Yeah, I realized it when we came in and showered,” there was a hesitation in his voice that made her nervous.

“What if this is just what we do from now on?” she bit her lip anxiously.

“Stop using protection?” he pulled back to look down at her.

“I mean, I don’t think we should actively try for a baby, but what if we just, didn’t actively try not to?” she winced as she waited for his response.

“I’d be ok with that,” he grinned at her when she opened her eyes.

“Really?” she sat up and turned towards him.

“Baby, I’m ready for all of it, and if it were up to me, we’d have a bunch of kids running around here,” he chuckled as he pictured little mini Patrick’s playing in the living room.

“How many kids are we talking?” she tilted her head in question.

“Three of four,” he shrugged easily.

“In addition to Patrick or total?” she felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought about it.

“Either,” he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, “what about you?”

“Honestly,” she swallowed as he gently kissed her palm, “I hadn’t really thought of more kids before you came back, but lately I’ve been thinking that a few more would be nice.”

“I’ve been looking at houses lately,” he dipped his head anxiously.

“You’ve never said anything,” she felt her heart tug at the thought of their own place.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be ready for this conversation,” he toyed with her fingers.

“It doesn’t feel too soon to you?” she furrowed her brow as she thought about it carefully.

“Not really,” he sighed, “I told you tonight that I want to marry you and have more kids, I’ve wanted that for a while now.”

“You haven’t even moved in here yet and you’re already planning on moving out,” she teased lightly.

“If you want to stay here, we can,” she could see the disappointment on his face and it broke her heart.

“Where have you been looking?” she asked quietly.

“There are a few in Jug and Betty’s neighborhood, and uh, there’s a really good one close to Kevin and Fangs, I kind of prefer that one because the school district is really good and there’s this really awesome sports league that I think Patrick would just love,” he rambled as he avoided eye contact.

“Wow, so you’ve done a lot of research,” she could feel her heart thump loudly in her chest.

“It’s dumb, I know,” he dropped her hand and moved to get off the bed.

“Whoa, wait, where are you going?” she came to her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, reaching out and grabbing his hand quickly.

“Come on Ronnie,” he sighed, “this is embarrassing.”

“Baby,” she chuckled, stepping off of the bed and stepping in front of him, “I love that you’ve been thinking about this. And I love that you’ve done all this research.”

“You just don’t want to move into a house with me,” he tried to finish her thought, the rejection dripping from his words.

“What on Earth makes you think that?” she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. “Of course, I want to move into a house with you.”

“Then why wait?” he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

“It just scares me I guess,” she blinked as she thought about it.

“Do you think I’m going to leave you again?” he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look at her.

“No,” she shook her head, “I believe you when you say you want to be here.”

“Baby, you have to tell me what is worrying this pretty little head of yours,” he dipped lower to make eye contact with her, “I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“What if it changes everything?” she swallowed, “What if we can’t afford it and then we start working longer hours and don’t see each other enough? What if Patrick hates the idea, or doesn’t want to leave? This is the only place he’s ever lived,” she took a deep breath, “What happens if I do mess this up?”

“For starters, yes, it’s going to change everything,” he smiled softly at her, “because this is truly the start of our life together. And I can more than afford it, I have enough blood money from Brett’s band for all those shitty songs I wrote him, might as well use it for something good,” he joked. “And Patrick actually really likes the idea.”

“You’ve already talked to him about it?” she felt her eyes begin to water as he checked off each answer to her worries.

“We talked about it one night when I was tucking him in,” he confirmed, “he said that he wants a giant back yard so we can get a dog.”

Veronica let out a chuckling breath as she pictured him playing with a dog in a big yard, a baby in her arms and Sweet Pea working on a car in the driveway. 

“And you could never mess this up,” he cupped her face and tilted her chin up to look at him, “I am going to love you for the rest of time. No ifs, ands, or buts; you are my girl.”

Veronica’s chin trembled as she let a few tears slip from her eyes, “You gonna show me these houses you like or am I just going to be surprised when you pack me up and drag me away?” she sniffed.

Sweet Pea smiled brightly as he crashed his lips against hers. He could feel the pieces of his life come together, understanding for the first time why everything happened the way it did, and finally found the peace he’d been searching for in all the time he spent away from her. He needed her, needed to have her by his side in order to just breathe; because without her, without Patrick, his life meant nothing.

The next morning, as he yawned while making a pot of coffee he thought back at the night before, both of them deciding they’d rather stay up and paw at each other than go to sleep. “ _We can nap tomorrow, but tonight I want you as many times as I can get you,”_ she had purred in his ear before kissing down his body, circling her hands around him and stroking him gently before wrapping her lips around him. It was definitely a night he’d never forget.

“You better be making a giant pot if we have any hope of pushing through the morning,” she teased as she came into the kitchen, her hair pulled up in a bun on the top of her head and her body drowning in one of his sweatshirts.

“I plan to pay Patrick off so we can sleep; that’s not bad parenting, right?” he put the lid on the coffee and put it back in the cabinet.

“You are the man of my dreams,” she hummed, sitting down at one of the stools and leaning forward to rest her cheek against the counter. “Wait,” she sat up quickly and blinked a few times, “We never cleaned this or the table,” she started to get up but stopped when he started laughing at her.

“I did it while you were brushing your teeth,” he pulled down a couple coffee cups before turning to look at her, “there were traces of you everywhere,” he teased.

“You didn’t seem to complain last night,” she huffed, a smile pulling at the edge of her mouth.

“Oh honey, I will never complain about that,” he grinned, leaning over the counter and kissing her.

The front door opened and Patrick came running through, tossing a quick “gross,” over his shoulder before heading back to his bedroom.

“You two forget we were coming over,” Hermione teased as she walked into the kitchen, placing her purse on the table before hugging Veronica.

“Leave the kids alone,” Hiram came behind her.

“Thank you, daddy,” Veronica grinned, turning and holding her arms out for Patrick as he came running back into the kitchen. “Did you have a good time with Mimi and Papi?” Patrick started telling her about his night while she laughed at his story.

“I’ve got some stuff down in the car, want to help me bring it up?” Hiram nodded to the door.

Sweet Pea stopped to kiss Patrick on the head as he followed Hiram out into the hall, a feeling of dread in his stomach as he thought of Hiram yelling at him at the wedding the night before.

“I wanted to apologize to you for last night,” Hiram calmly opened his trunk and started handing Sweet Pea some bags.

“No need to apologize, sir, it was just a misunderstanding,” he could feel his heart pounding as he waited for the bomb that Hiram was really trying to talk about.

“Patrick tells me that you’re looking for other living arrangements,” and there it was Sweet Pea thought nervously, betrayed by his own son, “Hermione and I would like to offer to help with a down payment.”

Sweet Pea blinked at Hiram, certain he must have misheard at best, or worse, that Hiram was playing some sort of trick on him. “Sir, I don’t,” he didn’t really know what to say to be honest.

“Last night’s behavior aside,” Hiram shut the trunk and grabbed the last bag, “I really am looking for what’s best for my daughter and grandson.”

“I am too,” Sweet Pea shuffled uncomfortably, “and I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I have enough saved to take care of a house for us.”

Hiram lightly chuckled, “I respect that,” he smiled softly as he looked up at the window to their apartment, “if there’s anything we can do though, you be sure to let us know?”

“Actually,” Sweet Pea took a big breath as he squared his shoulders, “I’m going to go out on a limb here and hope that we don’t have a repeat of last night, but I’d like to talk to you about that ring you gave me.”

“When are you planning on asking her?” he placed his bag on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest, setting his jaw as he turned his body away from the building.

“I’m not sure, I have a few things I want to iron out first,” Sweet Pea eyed him cautiously, “but just in case it doesn’t work, or I can’t wait, I just want to know that you’ll be ok with it; you’ve got a mean right hook that I’d rather not be on the receiving end of.”

Hiram broke his stance and laughed, shaking his head as he reached for the bag and turned back to Sweet Pea, “I appreciate you asking,” he clapped him on the shoulder as he moved towards the door, “you have our blessing.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Betty sighed happily as she relaxed against the hammock she’d been laying in, the sun kissing over her body keeping her warm as she laid there naked. They’d spent so much time with him buried in her, it seemed like a waste of time to get dressed. Besides, they were fairly secluded at the cabin they’d rented for their honeymoon, so it’s not like anyone was going to see her.

She’d never felt so completely satisfied and fulfilled before, of course, Jughead had always been amazing when it came to the bedroom, but these last few days had left her body constantly tingling as she waited for more.

“You are a vision,” he smiled as he stood in front of her, “I say we burn all your clothes so I can watch you this way forever.”

“Forever?” she chuckled, “I think everyone else will have a problem seeing me walk around naked.”

“Forget everyone else,” he teased coming around to the edge of the hammock and sliding in next to her, earning a squeal as it swung from side to side.

Betty laughed as they settled into each other, as happy sigh coming from Jughead.

“I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy,” she closed her eyes and relaxed against his chest.

“This last week has been perfection, that’s for sure,” he closed his eyes and smiled.

“Do you think it will be like this once the baby comes?” she wondered out loud.

“I’m not sure how goo on an idea it is to walk about naked in front of our daughter,” he teased.

“Daughter?” Betty tilted her head up and smiled at him, “What makes you think it’s a girl?”

Jughead shrugged, “I don’t know, I was thinking about it last night and all I could picture was a little blonde angel running around the house.”

“Or a little dark haired trouble maker,” she countered.

Jughead chuckled, “Either way, they will be lucky if they take after you.”

“I hope they have your smile,” her heart swelling as she pictured little babies grinning up at her.

“Whoever they look like,” he squeezed her shoulder, “they are about to be born into an amazing family that will love them unconditionally.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica sighed as she walked up the stairs to their apartment; she’d had an impossibly long day at work and all she wanted was a long hot bath. She’d been especially stressed the last month as Sweet Pea took her around to the houses he’d been looking at and Patrick began begging for a dog. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to get him a dog, of course she wanted to give him everything, but she was starting to have cold feet and the more he begged the worse she felt.

She knew that Sweet Pea could tell that something was wrong, the tender way he’d hold her hand as they walked around the houses, the sweet words he’d whisper in her ear as they cuddled on the couch at night; he was trying to reassure her, but she couldn’t help the nerves that had found home in her stomach.

The sound of a guitar mixed with Patrick’s giggles seeped through the door as she put her key in the lock.

“Alright little man,” Sweet Pea chuckled from his spot behind Patrick while holding his guitar in front of him, helping to put his fingers in the right place, “let’s hear this one.”

Veronica smiled as she watched them together, the look of concentration on Patrick’s face as he drug the pick across the strings tugging at her heart. Sweet Pea looked up and winked at her before whispering something in Patrick’s ear. He nodded excitedly and ducked underneath the guitar, running quickly into the kitchen and grabbing a small bundle of flowers that were sitting on the counter.

“Here Mommy,” he beamed as he ran into the living room and handed them to her.

“What are these for?” she held them to her nose before kneeling down to hug him.

“Daddy and I just thought you’d like them,” he shrugged, looking over his shoulder at the refrigerator, “we also thought you’d like some ice cream so we bought some of that too.”

“Just for me?” she teased as she stood back up and put her purse on the table.

“I mean, we bought a lot, so you could share with us if you wanted to,” he shrugged.

“I guess I can share with my two favorite men,” she quickly kissed Sweet Pea hello before moving into the kitchen to find a vase.

“Patrick, why don’t you go grab your jacket really quick,” Sweet Pea followed behind Veronica, wrapping his arms around her from behind once he left the room.

“Thank you for these,” she smiled softly as she relaxed back into his arms, “where are we going?”

“We aren’t going anywhere,” he rested his head on her shoulder, “You’ve seemed stressed lately, so Patrick and I are going to meet up with Kevin and Fangs and catch a movie. I bought some bath stuff for you and picked up those candles you really like,” he kissed her cheek softly.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a little out of it,” she felt the weight of her guilt pull at her heart. He was perfect, everything about her life with him and Patrick was perfect, and here she was ruining everything with her dumb doubts.

“I know that we’re moving fast, and all of these changes are a lot to process,” he stood up and turned her around so she was facing him, “we can slow it back down if you need to.”

“I don’t want to,” she felt her eyes water uncontrollably, closing them tightly before she could see the concern on his face, she couldn’t handle the guilt from that on top of everything.

“Baby,” he cupped her face, the concern in his voice only making her heart tug more.

“Mommy, are you crying?” Patrick asked from the doorway, his jacket gripped tightly in his hand.

“I’m just so happy about these flowers baby,” Veronica smiled, moving around Sweet Pea to kneel in front of him and help him put his jacket on.

“Girls cry about everything,” Patrick sighed, pulling his fist through the sleeve.

Veronica chucked as she kissed his cheek before standing up and wiping her eyes.

“Come on, let’s go,” Patrick rushed to the door.

“Are you ok?” Sweet Pea whispered as he pulled her into a hug. Veronica nodded in response, trying to smile as she pulled away. “I love you,” he kissed her nose gently, “we can stay if you need us to?”

“No!” Patrick whined, “I want to go to the movies, you promised.”

“Come on buddy,” Sweet Pea started but turned his head when Veronica placed her hand on his arm.

“I’ll be ok,” smiled as best she could, “A bath sounds really good, and by the time you boys get back I’ll probably be ready to eat some of that ice cream” she looked at Patrick and winked.

“You promise to call if you change your mind?” Sweet Pea asked nervously lacing the tips of his fingers with hers.

Veronica nodded and squeezed his hand, “I love you for asking, but a quiet night in is probably exactly what I need.”

“Daddy!” Patrick whined, stomping his foot a frowning.

“Patrick,” Sweet Pea warned, “We’ll be home around 9,” he moved to the living room and pulled his jacket off the hook, “are you sure?” he asked one more time.

“Positive,” it was the only thing she actually felt sure of for the last month.

She allowed herself to cry once the door was shut, the exhaustion of the day catching up to her as she walked through the apartment and into their room. He’d already lit the candles for her, the warm smell of Japanese Plum settling in the air around her. She began to twist her hair up as she walked into the bathroom, before she gasped at the sight in front of her, her hair falling back against her neck.

There, taped all over the mirror, were napkins with his hand writing on them, all surround a single napkin in the center.

_All the words I wished I would have said to you six years ago._

_I loved you then, I love you now,_

_And I will love you in every lifetime after this_

She scanned them carefully, each one more beautiful than the last. He wrote of her beauty, of how her soul was meant for his, how he thought of her constantly, and worshiped the way her mind worked. They were tiny little love letters, each carefully placed to tell the story of how he fell in love with her. Every doubt, every tiny voice in her head screaming that it may be too soon, quickly melted away as she read and reread each one, her fingers dancing across the soft feeling of the paper.

She let herself enjoy the bath, closing her eyes and letting her fingers glide across her body, her imagination recalling all the times he’d kiss trails across the same skin. Her fingers slipped beneath the warm water, her eyes shutting as she circled her clit, slow and deliberate, the way he does when they are laying together lazily on the weekends. She moved her fingers faster, up and down and side to side, the same way he does when he is trying to get there fast. He knew her body, knew exactly how to touch her the way she always wanted and didn’t know she needed.

After her bath she set about cleaning the apartment, a calm buzz settling under her skin. She smiled as the door opened, a different nervous feeling pulling anxiously at her stomach as she thought about what she was about to do. It wasn’t how she’d pictured it happening, but she knew she didn’t want to wait anymore, she wanted to show him that she loved him and was ready to jump head first and face her fears head first if it meant that she would get to spend her life with him.

“How was the movie?” she asked Patrick as he came into the kitchen and climbed up on one of the stools.

“It was awesome!” he grinned as he tucked his legs under him as Sweet Pea came to stand between them, “Uncle Fangs shared his nachos with me.”

“Yum,” she leaned across the island and kissed his nose before standing back up and reaching for Sweet Pea’s hand, “Does this mean you’re too full for ice cream?” Patrick shook his head quickly back and forth. “How about you go take your shower and put on your jammies and then we can all have cuddle time on the couch and eat ice cream.”

Patrick jumped off the stool without answering her and ran back to his bedroom.

Veronica reached for Sweet Pea as soon as Patrick was out of sight, pulling him down to her and crashing her lips on his. “Thank you,” she spoke against his lips.

“I thought I’d bring that move out of retirement,” he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down at her.

“You’ve always known exactly what I needed,” she ran her hands up and down his arms, “I’m sorry I’ve been so out of it lately.”

“We have a lot going on, its understandable that you’re a bit stressed,” he lightly swayed back and forth.

“But you haven’t been stressed, not the same way I have at least,” she swallowed as she thought about her words, “I love that I can count on you to be strong when I can’t.”

“I’m nervous too, but seeing you and Patrick helps to calm the anxiety for me,” he gently kissed her.

“I was thinking,” she paused, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, “what if we stopped waiting? What if we just-“

“Stop,” he shook his head a small chuckled falling from his lips.

“Sweets,” she sighed, “I just love you so much and I want-“

“No, no, no, no, no,” he cupped her face and kissed her to quiet her, “Please, just wait a little longer,” he begged.

“But,” she brought her hands up to rest on hie wrist.

“Just a little longer, please,” he dipped his head and looked in her eyes, “I promise that it’s coming, and that you are going to love it.”

Veronica smiled in realization; he wasn’t letting her propose because he already had a plan to propose to her, and knowing how perfect he’d made everything else she knew it would be worth the wait.


	17. Oh, my, my, my, it's a big, big, big world out there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever have your laptop crash and lose everything you've been working on? I panicked for about a month until I was finally able to restore (almost) everything, but ended up having to rewrite a decent chunk of this. 
> 
> I can't even begin to apologize for how long this took. But I'm glad you hung on and waited for this final chapter. It still pulls at my heart a little to say goodbye to this world, but I tried to send them off with as much fluff as I could cram into the chapter. So...fair warning...it's about to get super gushy. 
> 
> I posted the introduction to my next work and hope you swing by and let me know what you think as well. You know it will be with my favorite pairings.   
> Title: This Is The First Day of My Life...

* _2 months later_ *

“She’s so beautiful, Derek,” Veronica grinned as she rocked his baby in her arms.

“Thank you,” he knelt in front of her, slipping his finger into her tiny fist.

“How is Braeden doing?” she looked over her shoulder at Braeden as she slept on the couch.

“Much better now that Talia is here,” he smiled, “I think it helps settle her nerves that I’ve been trying to get along with SP more.”

“I have to admit, it is a little bizarre seeing the two of you together, but it makes me happy. I’ve really missed you these last few months,” she passed Talia back to Derek, rubbing her nose gently against hers.

“I’ve missed you too,” he stood and walked towards the kitchen while Veronica followed. “You’ve got that look in your eye, are you thinking about another one?”

Veronica nodded, “Actually, I haven’t told him yet, but I just got the confirmation today,” she grinned as she leaned against the table behind her.

“No shit?” he chuckled, “Have you guys been trying long?”

“It’s been about two months,” Veronica shrugged, “I don’t know, we haven’t actively been trying, just kind of seeing what happens.”

“He’s going to lose his mind,” Derek grinned as he placed the bottle in Talia’s mouth.

“It’s such an odd feeling,” Veronica nodded.

“You know this time is different right?” Derek asked.

“I do,” she agreed, “and that’s what’s crazy. With Patrick I was terrified and didn’t know how to tell him. But now, I’m excited to tell him.”

“Patrick is going to go crazy too” Derek smiled brightly.

“He’s been extra invested in Betty’s pregnancy,” Veronica chuckled, “He makes sure that he always says hello and goodbye to her stomach each time we see them and he helped Jughead pack Betty’s hospital bag.”

“Isn’t it still really early,” Derek laughed.

“She’s only five months along,” Veronica straightened up and walked to Derek and softly rubbed Talia’s cheek with the back of her finger.

“You’re going to have so much support this time around,” Derek looked calmly down at his daughter, “but you know we’re all still here for you; you’re a part of our family no matter what.”

“I know,” Veronica felt at peace as she watched him with his little girl, “I’d go through it all again if it meant I’d end up here, and I know that you guys are the only reason I survived in the first place.”

“No we weren’t,” Derek pulled the bottle away and laid her on his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, “You’ve always been stronger than you gave yourself credit for.” 

Veronica left Derek’s apartment feeling more content than she had in months. Everything seemed to had fallen into place in her life, and to know that her and Derek were back on track with their friendship only made her feel more secure.

She couldn’t wait to get back home to Sweet Pea and Patrick, the small bag nestled in her purse with the surprise she’d picked up for them that morning, she knew they would be excited. She stopped at the little bakery down the block from their apartment and picked up a few cupcakes, chocolate for her and Patrick and strawberry for Sweet Pea, before making her way home.

Her heart pounded as she walked up the stairs to their apartment, the excitement of sharing her news with them bubbling happily in her belly. She opened the door, a questioning look on her face when the lights were all out.

“Hello?” she called as she dropped her keys on the table by the door. She reached for the light switch but smiled when she saw the note taped over it in Patrick’s handwriting, _leave the lights off._

She peeked her head around the corner, the glow of dozens of candles lighting the room and sitting on the edge of the couch were Sweet Pea and Patrick, both dressed in nice button up shirts.

This was it, she thought, her eyes watering as she watched Sweet Pea lean over and pick up his guitar and grin at her.

“Mommy, come and sit over here,” Patrick whispered as he pointed to the chair they’d set up across from them.

Veronica nodded and moved into the room, dropping her purse beside her and clutching the cupcakes firmly in her hands.

Patrick cleared his throat and stood up, “My favorite bedtime story has always been the princess and the pea, because it was about you and daddy fighting dragons and Aunt Betty and Uncle Jughead meeting and daddy leaving me here with you. You are the best mommy in the whole world and I love you more than anything.”

Veronica chuckled as he turned to Sweet Pea and whispered in his ear, leaning back as Sweet Pea spoke softly to him.

“Right,” he turned back around and smiled brightly at Veronica, “Daddy asked me if it would be ok if I shared you with him, because he loves you too.”

Veronica looked over at Sweet Pea as he quietly began to play, her eyes filling with tears as she listened to him sing to her again, the same beautiful song he’d sang to her in that bar they met in six years ago. Patrick came to stand in front of her, his arms reaching around her neck to pull her down to him.

“I told him I’m ok sharing you,” he whispered, pulling back and shrugging his shoulders bashfully.

“I love you so much baby,” Veronica grinned, reaching forward and pulling him close to her.

Veronica’s eyes shot to Sweet Pea as he changed melodies to a song she didn’t recognize. His eyes were trained on his guitar as he strummed out the new song, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he looked up at her.

_It was that summer  
I learned your number  
Like it was my own  
I still remember  
That first September  
Walking you home_

_And oh my, my, my  
It's a big, big, big world out there  
Been looking for something  
I finally found it right here_

_I see poetry in your eyes  
You're the only reason we rhyme  
And oh my, my, my  
It's a big, big, big world out there  
Been looking for something  
I finally found it right here_

_I know it's cliché  
I guess I felt it  
That night we met  
My old red jacket  
I let you have it  
So you don't forget_

_…_

“Do you like it mommy?” Patrick asked quietly.

“I love it,” Veronica smiled at Patrick before turning to Sweet Pea, “it’s perfect.”

Patrick slipped off of Veronica’s lap and dug his hand into his pocket, pulling his fist out as he smiled brightly at Veronica, “Daddy wants to ask you a question,” he beamed.

Veronica’s heart stopped as Sweet Pea put his guitar down and knelt in front of her.

“I’m pregnant,” Veronica blurted, her hand coming to her mouth as she tried to pull it back in.

Sweet Pea flinched in shock as he looked at her for a long moment, smiling softly when she started nodding her head.

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her, a chuckle falling from his lips as he kissed her.

“You didn’t ask her,” Patrick whispered loudly, shoving his hand in between them.

“Right,” he pulled back, the smile on his face unwavering as he let out a chuckle “I love you so much!” he breathed, pausing to compose himself, “Will you marry me?”

Veronica giggled as she looked at the ring in Patrick’s hand, shaking her head yes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Betty took a deep breath as she relaxed back against Moose, pushing the air out of her lungs slowly and deliberately.

“This feels like a really weird cult,” he whispered quietly in her ear as the instructor walked around the room, her eyes closed as she counted aloud.

Betty let out a small chuckle before biting it back when the instructor opened her eyes and looked sternly in Betty’s direction.

“Way to go, you got me in trouble,” she whispered over her shoulder.

Moose smiled as he kissed her temple, readjusting himself into a more comfortable position for both him and Betty.

The remainder of the class went by slowly as the women changed positions multiple times and the men adjusted themselves in support. Betty was sure it was far too early to be taking classes like these, but Jughead insisted that they be prepared. Of course, leave it to him to sign them up for this class and then have to miss the first one because of a work engagement. She smiled to herself as she thought about all the things he’d done up to that point.

Once they returned from their honeymoon, Jughead threw himself into research about all things Betty’s pregnancy; what kind of diet Betty should be eating, what stroller had the best reviews, how to properly safeguard their house. The list seemed endless and she’d found herself laughing each day as she came home from work and found him sitting on the floor of their living room surrounded with new books.

She walked calmly down the street with Moose after class, her arm looped comfortingly through his as they made their way to lunch with Jughead and Joaquin. Life was perfect, a grin pulling at her mouth as she thought about how easy it was to say that word now.

Jughead stood abruptly as they came through the diner, reaching for Betty as soon as she was within arm’s reach, his hand gently resting on her belly as he pulled her chair out for her.

“Jug, really, I’m still so early on,” she chuckled as he kissed her cheek, taking his seat next to her.

Moose turned expectantly to Joaquin, a look of feigned offense as he rested his hand on his own stomach, “Why am I not getting the same treatment? I took the class too you know,” he huffed as he dramatically pulled his own chair out.

Joaquin playfully rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and grabbed Moose’s hand and pulled it softly to his lips, “I’m sure it was incredibly hard for you,” he teased, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

“Thank you for the acknowledgement,” Moose turned his nose up playfully.

“How’d it go?” Jughead asked, the concerned sincerity filling his voice.

“Amazing,” Betty smiled at him, “I’ve been breathing my whole life so it was a breeze actually,” she teased.

Jughead took a deep breath and sat back against his chair, “I’m sorry, I just want to make sure we cover all the bases.”

“Preparing is one thing, but you’re going to miss out on all the best stuff if you keep worrying this way,” Moose picked up his menu and began searching for what he wanted.

“I don’t know why you’re looking, you always get the same thing,” Betty shook her head as she patted Jughead’s knee comfortingly.

“He is nothing if not predictable,” Joaquin agreed, putting his menu down and reaching for his tea.

“I won’t apologize for knowing what I like,” he shrugged.

“How was the shoot?” Betty asked as she turned her attention back to Jughead.

“The same as they always are,” he sighed, “I know I’ve said this before, but it’s hard to get into the ones that feel so contrived.”

“Want to go out after this and shoot some naturally?” she offered.

“Would you be up for it?” his brows pinched together anxiously.

“I promise that we have nothing to worry about for a few more months,” she tried to sooth him.

Jughead nodded, pulling his lip between his teeth as he thought it over, “You have always been my greatest subject.”

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

* _1 month forward_ *

“How much longer?” Cheryl whined from her chair around the pool.

“You’re fussier than GiGi today,” Toni teased as she bounced GiGi on her hip.

“Leave it to Veronica and Sweet Pea to have a party and show up late,” Cheryl rolled her eyes as she pushed her sunglasses higher on her nose.

“Seriously Cheryl,” Betty rolled her eyes as she came to sit next to her, “they are only 10 minutes late.”

“Why are you outside?” Cheryl smiled, “I thought Jughead banished you to the indoors for the next 4 months.”

“What Jughead doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Betty pouted.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t made you wear a bubble suit yet,” Toni laughed as she sat on the end of Cheryl’s lounge chair.

“Believe me, he’s tried,” Betty laughed as she thought of the previous week when she caught him looking for one of those hazmat suits on Amazon.

“I think it’s endearing,” Kevin joked, stopping at Toni and holding his hands out for GiGi.

“You would take his side,” Betty crossed her arms over her chest in mock offense.

“It’s hardly taking sides,” Kevin said in a cooing voice while making a face at GiGi, “he’s been paying me in free labor around the shop to keep my eye on you, hasn’t he?” GiGi giggled happily as she squeezed his face between her chubby hands.

“My brother is predictably overbearing,” Toni leaned back between Cheryl’s legs, smiling up at her as she kissed her head.

“Predictably handsome, you mean?” Jughead teased, he and Fangs passing around drinks before he pulled up a chair and sat between Cheryl and Betty.

“Anyone else miss the days of shy, awkward Jughead?” Fangs rolled his eyes before kneeling beside Kevin and tickling GiGi’s foot.

“Those days are long gone my friend,” Jughead smirked, winking at Betty happily.

“We need to talk to you about puffing up his ego, cousin,” Cheryl sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back against her chair.

“Aunt Betty!” Patrick yelled happily as he came running into the back yard, stopping in front of her and placing his hands on her belly, “Hello baby!” he whispered before stepping in front of Kevin and slipping his finger into GiGi’s fist, “Hello GiGi!”

“What about the rest of us, huh?” Fangs teased, wrapping his arms around Patrick and tossing him over his shoulder.

“Why are you all dressed up?” Toni asked when Fangs dropped him off in her lap.

“We’re having a party,” Patrick giggled as she tickled his sides.

“Patrick Michael, you better not be spilling the beans,” Veronica warned as she and Sweet Pea came walking into the back yard, a large pink box held in his hands.

“Tell us quick, and I’ll give you ten bucks” Toni whispered in his ear.

“You better not be bribing my son, gremlin,” Sweet Pea ruffled her hair as he kissed Betty and Cheryl hello.

“Daddy already paid me twenty dollars to keep it a secret,” he smirked over his shoulder.

“Wait a minute,” Veronica narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, “I paid you twenty dollars too.”

“First rule of the con little man, make sure they never find out what you got from the other one,” Fangs chuckled.

“How about you guys just tell us the secret so we can leave my poor godson alone,” Betty reached for Patrick and tucked him protectively under her arm.

Sweet Pea stepped behind Veronica, taking her in his arms as they smiled at each other.

“We thought about doing this differently,” Veronica grinned wider at him before turning her attention back to the group, “but it was just so perfect, so I hope you guys forgive us.”

Betty covered her mouth as she locked eyes with Veronica.

“We got married today,” Sweet Pea held their hands up to show the band on his finger and the solitaire on hers.

“Shut up!” Toni gasped, sitting up quickly and rushing in front of them, taking Veronica’s hand in hers as she looked at the ring.

“How did this happen so quickly?” Betty appeared beside Toni, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh Betty, don’t cry,” Veronica reached for Betty.

“It’s the baby, I promise,” she blubbered, trying to wipe the tears away.

“I asked her a few weeks ago,” Sweet Pea explained as he hugged Fangs and Jughead, “and we thought about having a big wedding, but after everything we’d been through, we just wanted to do it together.”

“I got to help pick out the cake,” Patrick beamed proudly, reaching for the box that Sweet Pea had sat on the chair.

“I promise that I’m excited for you,” Betty chuckled, “but you’ll have to excuse me for how much more excited I am about this cake.”

Veronica sunk back into Sweet Pea’s arms as Betty sat beside Patrick and helped him open the cake box, a sharp gasp preceded a squeal before she giggled and looked back into the box. She stood quickly and rushed to Veronica, wrapping her in her arms in a giant hug, “I knew it,” she whispered excitedly.

Fangs’ eyes narrowed at her before a realization washed over his features. He quickly took Betty’s place next to Patrick, wrapping his arm around him as he opened the lid to the box just like Betty had second’s before.

“Congratulations, man,” he smiled at Sweet Pea, holding the cake box out for everyone else. The stark white frosting was accented in a deep green script across the top, “We’re Expecting!”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

* _1 month later_ *

Sweet Pea rubbed his hand over Veronica’s stomach idly as he watched their room fill up with light. Sunday mornings were his favorite part of the week, they’d sleep in and make breakfast, rarely leaving the apartment, just their little family safe and together.

“You’re up early,” she yawned, her eyes remaining closed as she placed her hand on top of his.

“How long before I’ll be able to feel her?” he wondered softly, his thumb tracing circles around her belly button.

“What make you think it’s a girl?” she smiled as she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Just hoping,” he leaned down and kissed her softly, “Patrick looks so much like me, I’d really like to see a baby you running around here.”

“I hope it’s a girl too,” she turned in his arms to press her back against his chest, the warm feeling of his body wrapped around hers soothing her.

He pressed his lips gently on her shoulder, trailing tiny little kisses up her neck, “I love you,” he whispered as he got to her ear, grinning as he watched the goosebumps appear across her skin.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Jug,” Betty moaned, her head thrown back against her pillow as she closed her eyes, the warm feeling rushing from her toes to her stomach made her body shake.

Jughead smiled as he looked up at her, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to steady her breath. To him, she had always been the most beautiful girl in the world, every room she entered filling with magic when she would laugh, her smile fluttering deep in his stomach. But here, as he looked up at his amazing wife, her stomach swollen with their child, he battled with the idea that she’d never be more beautiful to him than she was in that moment.

He knew that wasn’t true.

Because tomorrow, when they would wake up and her feet would pad quietly through the house as they got ready for their day, she would smile at him through the mirror while brushing her teeth, he would have these same thoughts. That she would never be more beautiful than she would be in that moment.

And that, he thought, was everything he could ever have hoped for. To be with someone who would continuously amaze him every second of his life.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

_*2 months later*_

“Betty,” Veronica whined as she tossed her legs over the arm of the couch, “You’re taking forever!”

“It’s not my fault,” she cried, coming into the room with two dresses clutched in her hands, “Nothing fits me anymore!”

Veronica sat up quickly and frowned at Betty, opening her mouth to argue, but her words choking in the back of her throat

“You two are hopeless,” Kevin sighed as she stood and walked to Betty, his hand settling on her back as he ushered her back to her room, looking over his shoulder at Cheryl, “you take that one and I’ll take this one,”

Cheryl laughed as she moved to sit next to Veronica, “I didn’t know it was possible to be so weepy this early on.”

“I can’t help it,” she wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

“What has you all wound up?” Cheryl handed her a tissue.

“We have an ultrasound scheduled tomorrow,” she hiccupped, “what if he can’t make it.”

“Oh honey,” Cheryl frowned, “They are going to be back tomorrow morning, he’ll have plenty of time to meet you at the doctor’s office.”

Sweet Pea, Jughead, and Fangs had headed up to FP’s cabin to help him pack so he could move back to the city. With GiGi and now baby Olivia scheduled to arrive in a few weeks, he said he couldn’t bare being so far away.

Betty sniffed as she came back into the room, a soft maxi dress draped over her belly.

“You look so beautiful,” Veronica cried.

“Are you sure you want to take these two to the movies,” Kevin rolled his eyes playfully, “I’m not sure there are enough napkins in the world to dry them up.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Veronica sat nervously in the waiting room, her knee bouncing as she watched the seconds click by on the clock. She felt that familiar anxiety tug at her stomach, an unwanted vision of herself in this same situation years ago as she waited for him to walk in the door. Of course, even back then, she knew he was never going to show. What if it was all just a dream, a cruel dream that let her believe she could be happy?

The door opened as he walked in, an easy smile on his lips as he sat next to her, “I’m sorry I’m late,” he pressed his lips to her temple, “I wanted to stop and get you a couple of those donuts you like so much for after your appointment.”

Veronica’s eyes fell to the bag in his lap, “I’m so glad you came.”

Sweet Pea’s brow drew together as he smoothed her hair away from her face, “Where else would I be?”

“Conner,” Sweet Pea looked up at the nurse who called their name, a smile on his face as he looked back at her, “let’s go see our baby.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Betty smiled as she folded the onesies from the dryer, her eyes scanning the nursery happily. The crib was built and the mobile spinning above with tiny little sheep dancing around clouds. The paintings Toni made for them, their baby’s name in soft pinks and purples, hung above the rocking chair they’d set up in the corner. The perfect little room for the perfect little girl.

She had made a promise to Olivia, late one night long after Jughead had fallen asleep as she paced back and forth in the room. She’d love her fiercer than any mother had ever loved their daughter. She’d encourage and support her, protect and defend her against anything that ever threatened to make her life anything short of beautiful.

“It’s almost time,” Jughead smiled from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her take another look around the room.

“Are you nervous?” her hands came to rest on her belly as she walked to him.

“Oddly calm, actually,” he pushed off the doorframe, cupping her face tenderly.

“Did you get your dad settled?” she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

“He made us stop and buy about a dozen baby blankets so he’d be ready when he babysits GiGi and Olivia,” he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall.

Betty smiled, “She’s going to be surrounded with love, isn’t she?”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea clung to Veronica’s hand as their doctor pressed the probe across her belly. He wanted to say that he understood what was happening, or even what it was he was looking for, but it just looked like a jumbled mess on the monitor and no one was saying anything.

“The heart rate sounds good,” she smiled, “how far along did you think you were?”

“About 3 months,” Veronica watched the monitor intently. Sweet Pea wondered if she knew what she was looking at, and wished desperately that she would explain to him what he was seeing.

“You’re a little off,” the doctor chuckled, “You’re about 4 and a half months.”

Veronica looked up at Sweet Pea and smiled. He knew what that meant too, the night of Betty and Jug’s wedding, before they had really decided to try, it happened.

“Are you wanting to know the sex?” the doctor asked as she continued to move over Veronica’s stomach.

“Yes,” Veronica answered confidently.

Sweet Pea listened carefully as the doctor pointed to the monitor, outlining the legs and the arms, “do you have any guesses?”

“Girl,” Sweet Pea muttered, finally able to get a word out since the appointment started.

“Congratulations, daddy,” she grinned at him.

Veronica chuckled, her eyes watering as she turned to look at him.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

_*1 month later*_

“Don’t look at me like that, I told you it was a bad idea to climb that ladder,” Veronica smiled teasingly.

“You don’t even feel bad for me at all?” Sweet Pea gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could as the nurse continued wrapping the brace around his shoulder.

“I feel bad for me having to take care of you for the next 8 weeks,” Veronica reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, dismissing the call when she saw it was Kevin.

Sweet Pea looked at the nurse and shook his head, “can you believe how she treats me?”

“Don’t put me in the middle,” the nurse laughed, “history around here says that she’s probably right anyway.”

“Double teamed,” he sighed, “can we at least stop and get some ice cream on the way home?”

“I want to make fun of you but that sounds really good,” Veronica rubbed her belly as she sat back in the chair she was sitting in. Her phone rang again and she looked at it, “Why is he calling so much?”

“I think we’re almost done,” Sweet Pea looked to the nurse for confirmation, “I’ll meet you in the hallway.”

Veronica found a quiet spot near the front desk to call Kevin back, the rush in his voice startling her a little, “why haven’t you been answering my calls?”

“I’m at the hospital with Sweet Pea,” Veronica turned to look down the hall.

“Oh my god, are you ok?” Kevin gasped.

“I’m fine, he just fell off a ladder,” Veronica smiled softly as she saw him walk out of the room, “We’re about to leave now.”

“Don’t go anywhere,” Veronica could hear Fangs talking to Toni in the background.

“Wait a minute, is that Toni?” She strained to hear her, “is Patrick ok? Her and Cheryl are watching him.”

“He’s fine, but you and Pea need to get over to the other side, Betty went into labor a couple hours ago,” he explained excitedly.

“Hours ago?” she exclaimed, grabbing Sweet Pea’s good hand and dragging him in the opposite direction of the front door. “Why didn’t anyone call us?”

“We tried,” Kevin huffed, “but you’ve been ignoring my calls.”

“We’re on our way, tell her to hold on,” Veronica shoved her phone in her purse as she pushed the button for the elevator.

“Betty and Jug?” Sweet Pea smiled brightly as Veronica nodded in confirmation. “Aren’t you glad I fell off that ladder now?”

“Shut up,” she grinned as he leaned down and kissed her.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“She’s perfect Jug,” Betty whispered as looked down at Olivia.

“She gets it from her mother,” Jughead kissed her temple as she settled closer to her side.

“I was so afraid that something was going to go wrong,” she watched as Olivia’s eyes fluttered shut, “it’s impossible how amazing this moment is.”

“How could it be anything less than perfect,” he gently ran the back of his finger over her cheek.

“Veronica always told me that it was hard to describe this moment,” she leaned her head back against Jughead’s shoulder, “she was right. I don’t think there have ever been words spoken that describe this.”

“How long do you think we can keep everyone out?” he looked towards the door to check that they didn’t have their faces pressed against the window.

“Probably not much longer,” she let her eyes leave Olivia for the first time as she turned to him, “but maybe we can barricade the door and keep them out.”

“I think your mom would end up crawling through the air ducts to get in here,” Jughead joked as he pushed Betty’s hair away from her face.

“I’d like to see her try,” Betty smirked, “Moose promised to run interference for me.”

“I never thought I’d live to see the day that I appreciated his affinity for intimidation,” he leaned forward and kissed her nose.

“It’s endearing when it’s not directed at you, you mean,” Betty chuckled.

“Maybe we can just tell everyone that she’s sleeping and they need to come back later,” Jughead’s brows pulled together, “it will at least give me a chance to make sure everyone has washed their hands.”

“Jug,” Betty smiled, “they all know how to behave around a newborn, Olivia isn’t the first baby in the group.”

“But she’s our baby,” Jughead insisted, “and I am going to protect the two of you from everything.”

“You’re sweet,” Betty yawned, “How about you start protecting me now and hold our daughter so I can close my eyes for a minute.”

Jughead kissed her tenderly before gently taking Olivia from her arms and walking slowly around the room.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“And then, the blonde-haired princess met a prince!” Patrick smiled down at Olivia from his spot in Sweet Pea’s lap while Veronica held her, “And he helped to fight all of the dragons that had been chasing her.”

“Somebody please tell me you’ve taken a picture of this,” Kevin whispered as he watched their little family tell Olivia the story of Betty and Veronica meeting Jughead and Sweet Pea.

“I got a couple,” Jughead confirmed as he took GiGi from Toni.

“Even though they are encroaching on my time to hold her,” Cheryl teasingly pouted, “watching Patrick tell her this story is probably the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Does anyone else feel like we got old all of the sudden?” Fangs wrinkled his face as he looked around the room, “I mean, I swear it wasn’t that long ago that we were hanging at the bar every night and staying up way to late. Now there are all these kids, and marriages, and I can’t stay up past 10:00 to save my life.”

“I like that we’ve gotten old,” Toni laced her fingers with his and rested her head against his arm, “I feel peaceful.”

“Me too,” Kevin agreed.

“I don’t feel old really,” Jughead shrugged, “maybe it’s because I’ve kind of always been an old man.”

“I don’t think you’re an old man,” Betty whispered as her eyes slowly opened.

“You’re just blinded by love,” Cheryl smirked.

“Oh my god,” Betty sat up slowly, “Did someone take a picture of them?”

“Already covered,” Jughead chuckled.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“We are not going to name our baby after a state,” Veronica giggled as she ran a towel through her hair.

“It’s not after the state,” Sweet Pea playfully huffed, “I just like the way Georgia sounds.”

Veronica grabbed one of his t-shirts and slipped it over her head, frowning when the fabric stretched across her belly, “Do you remember when I used to be able to wear these and look cute?”

“What are you talking about?” he sat up from their bed and reached for her, “You are incredibly sexy.”

“I think you’re a little biased,” Veronica smiled as she melted against him.

“Nah,” he pulled them back onto their bed, lifting the shirt up until her belly was exposed, “Don’t listen to your mama, she’s the most beautiful girl in the world,” he kissed along her stomach.

Veronica’s eyes danced as she watched Sweet Pea pause, his lips pressed firmly against her skin as his eyes went wide.

“I’ll never get used to feeling her kick like this,” he grinned, bringing his hands up to cradle her belly.

“She likes it when you talk to her,” she moved her hands over his.

“I’m so sorry I missed this before,” his smile fell as he looked up at her, “I’m sorry I missed all of it.”

“I know you are,” Veronica sat up and cupped his face in her hands, “But you’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you,” he leaned forward and kissed her nose.

“I love you, too,” Veronica shifted and pulled the blanket over them as they settled into the bed.

“What names have you been thinking about?” Sweet Pea asked as he traced tiny hearts across her skin.

“I’ve actually been thinking of Maggie,” Veronica bit her lip as she pressed her cheek firmly against his chest.

“You want to name her after my mom?” she could feel his heart thud harder against his chest.

“I know how much she meant to you,” Veronica tilted her face up to look at him, “and I know how much your brother meant, so I thought we could use his name to. Margaret James Conner,” she blinked up at him hopefully.

Sweet Pea thought about the name, a flutter in his heart as he watched her nervously look at him. He wasn’t sure what to say in that moment, the idea of naming their child after his family had honestly never crossed his mind because he didn’t think they ever crossed hers. He loved her for that. Loved how deeply she cared about the people in her life.

“If you don’t want to, I understand,” Veronica shifted and looked away, breathing in softly as she wrapped her arm tightly around him.

“No,” he smiled, sinking lower in the bed until he was even with her face, “No, I like it, I like it a lot actually. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“We can keep thinking about it if you want,” she whispered, running her hand on top of his as he reached up to cradle her jaw.

“It’s perfect,” he whispered 

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

* _3 months forward_ *

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Veronica groaned.

“It’s just so good,” Betty moaned as she shoved another piece of sushi in her mouth.

“You’re almost there and then you can pig out with the rest of us,” Cheryl smiled as she sipped her sake.

“You are cruel and I hate you both,” Veronica crossed her arms over his chest.

“You love us,” Cheryl corrected.

“It’s been so long since just the three of us hung out,” Betty reached across the table and took Cheryl’s hand in hers, placing her other hand on Veronica’s knee.

“We hang out all of the time,” Cheryl’s brow pinched together, “We had lunch together last week.”

“With Kevin and Moose,” Betty corrected, “and not that I mind, but it just seems like there’s never any time for just the three of us.”

“And once Maggie comes it will probably be harder to put aside time like this,” Veronica agreed, her hands rubbing soothingly over her belly.

“We’ll just have to make time,” Cheryl insisted, reaching into her purse and pulling out her phone.

“You’re going to put us on the calendar?” Betty chuckled, sitting back against the booth and grabbing an edamame pod off of Veronica’s plate, grinning when she pouted at her.

“You can hardly expect to get things done if you don’t plan them out,” Cheryl swiped easily over her phone as she considered the date, “Well, since someone is planning on arriving in a few weeks, how about we plan a small lunch date at your place six weeks from now.”

“I’m sure I can convince Sweet Pea into taking Patrick out for the afternoon,” Veronica smiled happily.

“I doubt there is much convincing you need to do,” Betty raised her brow at her suggestively, “you just have to bat your eyes and him and he’ll do it.”

“It’s not that easy,” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“You can live in denial, but we all know the truth,” Cheryl tapped a few more times and set her phone down, “there! All settled, I’ve sent it to your calendars as well.”

“Are you having flash backs to high school when Cheryl would plan midterm study schedule too?” Betty leaned in and loudly whispered to Veronica.

“As if you weren’t ten times as bad as her,” Veronica laughed, “I swear the only reason I got as many A’s as I did was because you two never let me party until you were satisfied with the number of hours we’d spent highlighting our text books.”

“You’re welcome,” Cheryl smirked, motioning to the waiter as he walked by.

“Is it over already?” Betty pouted as she looked at her watch.

“No cousin,” Cheryl shook her head at Betty, “I want to order dessert to go before we head to the salon.”

“Finally, something I can eat,” Veronica teased as she pushed her salad away from her.

“You were eating a sandwich when we came to pick you up,” Betty reminded her.

“And?” Veronica challenged.

“And nothing,” Betty wrapped her arm around her, “You can have two desserts if you want.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Why are cribs so impossible to put together?” Fangs huffed as he struggled with the bottom of the crib.

“It’s not hard when you have muscles,” Patrick grunted as he twisted the screw on the other side of Fangs.

“You’re just like your old man,” Fangs narrowed his eyes at Patrick as he handed him the screwdriver.

“You’re lucky to have two of us,” Sweet Pea teased as he and Jughead came into the room carrying another big box.

“No, please tell me we don’t have to put that together too,” Fangs fell back and covered his face with his hands.

“Relax Fogarty,” Jughead laughed, “This one is already assembled, we just have to take it out of the box.”

“You do realize you’re a mechanic, right?” Kevin rolled his eyes from the closet as he hung clothes and organized them, “You should be more than familiar with using tools.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Fangs pouted.

“Always so dramatic,” Toni smiled as she walked into the room, her hands held in front of her as she helped GiGi walk, a happy giggle escaping as she stumbled into Fangs.

“My little princess,” Fangs gushed as he grabbed her and held her above his head.

“Fangs!” she cooed.

“I still hate that you were her first word,” Toni crossed her arms as she sat back in the rocker in the corner of the room.

“What can I say? She just loves me more,” Fangs smiled as he blew raspberries on her tummy.

“It’s ok Aunt Toni,” Patrick quickly stood and ran to her, crawling into her lap and hugging her, “you’re my favorite!”

“The room looks good,” Jughead nudged Sweet Pea as they moved back out to grab another load.

“Thanks for coming over to help,” he followed him down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen to grab a water, “Ronnie’s been freaking out about not having the house ready in time for the baby.”

“Yeah, Betty got really nesty too,” Jughead smiled as he bent over the pack and play and pulled the blanket higher over Olivia.

“I’m getting anxious,” Sweet Pea picked at the label on the bottle in his hands.

“That’s normal,” Jughead stood, giving her one last look before crossing into the kitchen, “You saw me, I was a wreck from the moment Betty told me.”

“I had a bad dream last night that she hated me,” Sweet Pea looked up the stairs quickly.

“Veronica?” Jughead narrowed his eyes in shock.

“Maggie,” Sweet Pea shook his head, “in my dream, Patrick told her how I wasn’t there for him when he was born and Maggie stopped talking to me.”

“Patrick is obsessed with you,” Jughead tried to reason, “and Maggie will be too.”

Sweet Pea spun the ring on his finger nervously, “Veronica said the same thing.”

“She’s always right, at least that’s what she’s always told me,” Jughead joked.

“Are you guys thinking about more?” Sweet Pea changed the subject, wanting to distract himself as they moved into the garage.

“Maybe,” he shrugged, “our little familiy feels perfect right now.”

“Veronica has been glowing since we found out,” Sweet Pea grinned, “and I know it’s more than you want to know, but the sex has been even more explosive than normal. If it were up to me she’d be pregnant forever.”

“You always have been bad at understanding boundaries,” Jughead grabbed a box, “but I know what you mean. I could hardly keep up with Betty.”

“I guess there are worse things that could be happening,” Sweet Pea agreed as they walked up the stairs, “I’d rather this than a dry spell.”

“Daddy!” Patrick yelled from his room across the hall.

Sweet Pea smirked as he walked into his room. Patrick was standing on his bed and hanging drawings on the corkboard Fangs had put up for him that morning.

“Your room looks great little man,” he put the box down in the doorway and sat down on the bed next to him.

“Thanks,” he sat down next to him and dug through the papers he had stacked next to him.

“What you got here?” Sweet Pea asked as he pulled the top one off of the pile.

“I made drawings for Maggie,” Patrick bit his lip as he focused on arranging them, “I want to put them up in her room before she comes.”

Sweet Pea smiled brightly at the picture in his hand of him fighting a dragon. His eyes moved to the ones in Patrick’s hands and he felt his heart tug in his chest; there were pictures of Patrick and Veronica playing, one of the two of them cooking, one of him and Veronica holding hands in the park with a bunch of red hearts around them.

“These are great buddy,” Sweet Pea tried to hold it in, but he felt his voice crack.

“Awe man, are you gonna cry?” Patrick pouted, “Mom cries all the time.”

“I’m just really proud of you,” Sweet Pea put the drawings down and pulled Patrick into a hug.

“Will you help me hang them?” Patrick asked as he pulled out of the hug.

“How about we go to the store and pick up some frames,” Sweet Pea suggested, “I bet Uncle Kevin would love to help us arrange them.”

Patrick jumped down from his bed and ran back into Maggie’s room while Sweet Pea looked at the pictures again, the one of him and Veronica standing in front of their house with Patrick and Maggie sitting on top. His perfect little family.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

_*2 weeks later*_

“You’re insane,” Veronica laughed as she rested her head back against Sweet Pea’s shoulder as they relaxed in the bathtub.

“I’m serious,” he smiled, letting his fingers dip below the surface of the water, “I was convinced that the Lochness Monster was going to come up the drain if I took a shower, so I would only take baths for like two years. My mom hated it.”

“Patrick had this fear of something living under his bed,” Veronica smiled softly at the memory, “not like a monster, but like tiny people. He made me throw out all of his army men because he was afraid they would come to life and start a rebellion while he slept.”

“I wonder what she’ll be afraid of,” he hummed, letting his hands glide over her belly.

“You kidding?” Veronica closed her eyes as she relaxed back into him, “With you and Patrick protecting her, she’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m thinking about taking him to the pound next week,” Sweet Pea rested his cheek against her head, “He’s been so amazing lately and I know he wants a dog pretty badly.”

“Just no puppies,” she breathed deeply as he moved his hands slowly down her belly.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, pulling her hair to the side as he kissed her neck.

“Relaxed,” she grinned, “and a little turned on.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he moved his hands slowly back down her body as he conitnued kissing along her shoulder.

“This is probably the last night alone we’ll have for a while,” her eyes fluttered shut as he lifted her leg to rest on the edge of the tub.

“Then we better make the most of it,” his hand trailed back down the inside of her thigh before disappearing beneath the water.

She sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers ghosted over her.

“You look amazing right now,” he breathed in her ear, his other hand coming up and gently cupping her breast, his thumb grazing softly against her hardened nipple.

“I know you’re lying, but thank you anyway,” her breathing increased as he circled over her.

“I’m not lying,” he whispered.

Veronica sat up quickly, her breath catching in her throat as she winced in pain.

“Baby?” he sat up as well, his hand rubbing softly against her back.

“Pea, get out of the tub,” she directed as she gripped the edge.

“Veronica, what do you need me to do?” he asked worridly, as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

“Go put on some clothes,” she relaxed moving to stand on her own, but he was there his arms stretched out as he lifted her gently under her arms.

“I’m not going to leave you,” he insisted, grabbing a towel for her and throwing it over her shoulder.

“You want to take me to the hospital in a towel?” she chuckled, taking the towel from him as she walked into their room.

“The hospital?” he followed closely, “Oh God! The hospital?”

She chuckled as she pulled out a sundress from the closet, “Unless you plan on delivering her here on our bedroom floor.”

“Oh God,” he mumbled, turning towards the closet, “Ok, uh,” he turned back around to the dresser and paused, “pants?”

Veronica laughed quietly at him as she moved towards the dresser and pulled out some clothes for him, “Put these on,” she cupped his face to get him to look at her, “I’m going to call Betty and have her call everyone.”

“How are you so calm?” he took a deep, steadying before starting to get dressed.

“Because you’re here,” she answered simply,crossing the room to grab her phone, “and you’re going to take care of me.”

“Fuck, your bag,” he rushed worridly to their closet, “I don’t know what we did with the bag.”

“Baby,” she chuckled, “Jughead made you put in in the car last week, remember?”

“Right,” he shook his head and blinked.

“Hey Bee,” Veronica grabbed shoes from the closet and handed them to Sweet Pea, “Yeah, we’re headed to the hospital now,” she laughed as Betty talked, “About as well as you’d expect him to handle it.”

“Hey,” he looked at her with mock offense.

“Can you call my mom too? Patrick is with them so tell them they don’t need to come immediatley, we can update them once we see the doctor,” Veronica slipped into her sandles and grabbed Sweet Pea’s hand as he gently led her out of their room.

“Baby, we need to move a little quicker than this,” she smiled softly, “I love you too, Bee.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he stopped at the closet by the door and grabbed one of his sweatshirts.

“It’s going to be fine,” she let go of his hand and opened the garage door, “we have plenty of time.”

Sweet Pea moved quickly around her, opening the door for her and guiding her into the passenger seat. She grinned as she watched him pop his knuckles as he walked around the front of the car.

“Are you sure you’re ok to drive?” she asked sincerely, reaching across the console and placing her hand on his knee, “We can call Fangs and Kevin and see if they’ll stop by and take us.”

“No, I’m fine,” he took a deep breath, grabbing her hand and pulling it up to his lips, “We’re having a baby today,” she smiled at him as he kissed her hand.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“I never pictured you as the baby backpack kind of dad,” Kevin joked as he walked alongside Jughead to the waiting room.

“Excuse me, it’s a baby sling,” he corrected, “and not only is it ergonomically correct,” he started.

“He can also breast feed conveniently while she’s in there,” Fangs joked as he caught up with them.

“Don’t listen to them Jug,” Betty slipped her hand into his when he scowled at Fangs, “they are just jealous.”

“Of the baby sling?” Kevin mocked.

“You know, Veronica has this whole thing figured out,” Cheryl sat on the floor in the corner with GiGi as she played with a stuffed cat, “there was no rushing around, everything is calm. You two can learn something from her,” she teased as she pointed between Toni and Betty.

“I seem to remember that it was pretty chaotic when Patrick was born,” Betty crossed her arms over her chest, “maybe we’ll be better prepared if we have a second child too.”

“Did anyone call Derek?” Kevin asked as he sat down next to Cheryl.

“I did,” Betty gently pulled back the edge of the sling and kissed Olivia’s head.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Are you sure you don’t need more drugs,” Sweet Pea knelt in front of Veronica as she doubled over.

“There’s going to be pain, Pea,” she explained through gritted teeth, “it’s all a part of it.”

“Can I do anything thing,” his brows were drawn together in concern as he helped her settle back into the bed.

“First time dad?” the nurse smiled as she came into the room.

“No, he’s just overly protective,” Veronica closed her eyes and tried to steady her breath.

“I just want you to be comfortable,” he leaned into her and kissed her temple.

“There’s nothing comfortable about giving birth, Mr. Conner,” their doctor teased as she came into the room and washed her hands.

“I’m just a little nervous I guess,” he offered a small smile as she came in front of the bed.

“I’d be worried if you weren’t,” she sat in the chair in front of Veronica and slid her gloves on, “What about you mommy? Think it’s almost time?”

Veronica nodded quickly, a tear falling from her eye as she bit her lip.

“I love you,” Sweet Pea whispered, gently wiping the tear away.

“I think you’re ready,” the doctor smiled at her nodding at the nurses as they got into place.

“Oh, fuck it’s time,” he turned griped her hand tighter, “Shit! I’m sorry, fuck, I don’t,” he stumbled causing Veronica to laugh.

“It’s ok,” the doctor smiled at him, “We usually hear much worse than that in here.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“You’re really not going to tell me what’s in that bag?” Betty tickled Patrick’s side as they sat in the waiting room.

“It’s a surprise for Maggie,” he laughed as he tried to squirm away.

“Are you excited?” Betty pulled him into her lap and kissed his head.

“It’s gonna be so cool,” he nodded, “I’m going to teach her how to play lacrosse and how to make pancakes.”

“I’m sure she will love that,” Derek smiled as he sat down next to them.

“Are you going to be around more when daddy leaves?” Derek drew his brows together at Patrick’s question.

“Where is your daddy going?” Betty rubbed his back gently.

“He’s going to have to go fight dragons to keep us safe,” he answered.

“Oh, buddy,” Derek reached forward and placed his hand on his knee, “your dad has already taken care of that, he’s not going to go anywhere.”

“But what about Maggie?” Patrick looked confused, “she’ll need protection too.”

“We’re all here,” Betty motioned around the room. Kevin and Fangs were handing out coffee to everyone. Cheryl and Toni were sitting with Hiram and Hermione as they played with GiGi. Allison and Isaac were standing in the corner with Lydia and Stiles. “We’re all going to make sure you guys are safe.”

“Promise?” he asked quietly.

Sweet Pea came walking into the room, his hair ruffled and a large grin on his face. Everyone gathered closer as he reached for Patrick.

“She’s perfect,” his eyes watered as he hugged Patrick close to him, “thank you guys for coming, but we want to bring Patrick back first if that’s ok.”

Everyone nodded as Sweet Pea turned to head back towards the room Veronica was in, but stopped when Patrick told him to wait. He held out his hand and looked at Betty who grinned at him and handed him the bag that had been sitting on the floor at her feet.

“Are you excited to meet Maggie?” Sweet Pea whispered to Patrick as they walked down the hallway.

Patrick nodded as he clung to him, swinging the bag in his hand back and forth.

“Is it true that you don’t have to leave?” he pulled back and look carefully at Sweet Pea.

“Leave?” Sweet Pea stopped in in tracks and looked at him questioningly, “Why would I have to leave?”

“The dragons,” Sweet Pea winced in recognition.

He knew that Patrick would ask about his absence, that one day he would outgrow the dragon theory and want to know about the six years of his life that he’d missed. He’d been working on the words, trying to figure out all ways to explain why he wasn’t there, but he thought he had more time. As he stood in the hallway and looked at his innocent face, he knew that it was time. He hadn’t talked with Veronica about it, but hoped that she would understand him doing this without her.

“I think that we need to have a little talk before we go in there,” Sweet Pea took a deep breath and sat down with him on the chairs that lined the wall.

Patrick twisted the handles of the bag in his hands, the bright pink glittery ribbon swinging back and forth.

“I wasn’t here when you were born because I was in California,” he started, “I didn’t know that I needed to come home. Your mom tried really, really hard to get me to come back, but I was angry.”

“Why were you angry?” Patrick looked confused as he turned his head towards Sweet Pea.

“I was angry at myself,” Sweet Pea pushed Patrick’s hair back, “because I hadn’t been very nice to your mom and I hurt her feelings pretty badly.”

“Why didn’t you just apologize?” Patrick turned in his chair, dropping the bag on the ground.

“I was scared,” Sweet Pea hated the feeling in his gut as Patrick looked up at him. This was the first time he felt disappointment from Patrick and he hated the way it felt.

“Mommy says that you’re always supposed to apologize when you aren’t nice,” Patrick stated simply.

“Your mom is always right,” Sweet Pea smiled softly, “I owe you a very big apology.”

“Me?” Patrick’s face scrunched together.

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea nodded, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t here for you and I’m sorry that I left you alone.”

“I wasn’t’ alone,” he smiled, “I had mommy, and Uncle Derek, and Uncle Jughead, and Aunt Betty, and,” he giggled as Sweet Pea ticked at his sides.

“I’m very happy there were all here for you,” Sweet Pea moved from his chair and knelt on the ground in front of Patrick, “but I’m still very, very sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Patrick leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sweet Pea’s neck.

“It’s not,” Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, “but you and your sister are never going to be without me again, I promise.”

“Can I still give her my present?” Patrick asked as he pointed to the bag sitting on the chair.

“Do I get to peek at it?” Sweet Pea teased as he reached for the bag.

“No!” Patrick grabbed the bag from his hand, “It’s a surprise.”

“Then let’s get in there so you can give it to her,” Sweet Pea stood and adjusted Patrick in his arms as he continued down the hall.

Sweet Pea paused as he opened the door to her room, the soft light filtering in from the window settling over her and Maggie gently. He felt peaceful, despite the nerves he’d felt through the entire delivery. He watched silently as Patrick slipped from his arms and ran to the bed, climbing up to sit next to Veronica as she smiled at him and tilted Maggie closer.

His family.

His perfect little family.

He wasn’t sure what he had done to make it to the point, what decisions he had made that set the course of his life to this exact moment; but nothing else mattered anymore. His entire world sat on that bed, everything that could ever matter to him huddled together safely. He made a promise to himself in that moment that they would never want for anything; he would love and care for them so fiercely that they would have no reason to worry or doubt.

His mind quickly drifted off to the dream of what this would look like in the future. What Maggie would look like once she was Patrick’s age as the two of them huddled around Veronica and their next baby. It wasn’t a question that they’d have another baby. This moment was too perfect to not think about doing it again. 

“Pea?” Veronica’s voice brought him back to the moment, a relaxed smile tugging at her mouth as she reached her hand out for him to join them.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his arm draping protectively around her shoulder as he kissed her temple.

Patrick pushed the bag at him, an excited twinkle in his eye as he waited for him to open it.

He pulled the pink tissue paper from the bag and chuckled.

“I know what you said,” Patrick came to his knees and pushed himself snuggly against Veronica’s side, “but I still like it.”

Sweet Pea pulled out a stuffed pink dragon with iridescent wings from the bag and held it up for Veronica to see.

“My sweet boy,” she lifted her arm and pulled him closer, “she is going to love it.”

“Can I tell her the story?” he asked as he reached out and touched her hand.

“Of course, you can,” Veronica looked to Sweet Pea with tears in her eyes as Patrick began the fairytale of the dark-haired princess and the dashing knight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
